Thrown Into the Land of Ooo
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: (more summary inside!) Zero the supersoldier was in a top-secret mission before something mysterious happens. A time-space vortex was created, sending the hardened soldier into Ooo, more than a thousand years into the future. As one small mistake is made, it grew to a point where he's hunted down. Will be rated M later. Includes action, gender-bent characters, robots, and more!
1. Chapter 1: In the Heart

**[edited and updated again!] 2/15/13**

**[edited and updated!] (wasn't paying attention to the date.)**

* * *

**~List of struggled Summaries~**

**(more summary inside) Zero is a supersoldier project, perfected for war and combat. It is the year 2030, World War III. During a special mission, a space-time vortex was created and Zero is sent a thousand years into the future, the land of Ooo. Little did he know that the world war came to 'The Great Mushroom War.' I suck at summaries and this is actually better than it sounds!**

**(more summary inside!) Supersoldier Zero is in for a surprise as he was thrown into a space-time vortex into the land of Ooo. As he tries to understand where he is, he is convicted to be a dangerous criminal and is hunted down. Rating will be M later and contains Gender-Bent Characters. And robots. And I suck at summaries. FF is tough with limited summary space. Give it a read! :D**

**(more summary inside!) It is the year 2030. An unknown reason sparked the flare of warfare for the people of Earth. Technology is at it's height, Zero being one of them. A supersoldier project. In a top-secret mission, Zero somehow is teleported into Ooo, more than a thousand years in the future. FF is tough since there is limited summary space. Better summary is in first chapter!**

**(more summary inside!) Zero is a supersoldier project, created in the year 2009. (Earth's history in first chapter!, read the summary) As Zero is thrown into a time-space vortex, Zero finds himself in Ooo, the aftermath of World War III. Unfortunately, he is condemned to be a criminal, but only one person knows his innocence. Princess Bubblegum. PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTIVE SUMMARY!**

* * *

**[2/15/13] Author's Note: Hello there and welcome to this story! I'm currently working hard on this story and very happy you're here reading this! I would put my summary descriptive, but it's very tough to do with limited summary space.**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This is a period before the Great Mushroom War. I started to do a Call of Duty crossover with it, but it didn't turn out well. Hopefully, you'll read my Author's Note to fully understand the world before.**

**[if you already read this chapter, scroll all the way down to know why I reedited it]**

* * *

**THE SUMMARY: (remember, it has Call of Duty storylines implanted, but it doesn't effect the story, just raises the plot more)**

**It is the year 2030. Humanity has risen to it's height with technology and unbelievable advances in technology.**

**After the Raul Menendez/Cordis Die conflict, another deadly cyberattack makes all nations tense up as they don't know who or where the threat is. (read on to find out!)**

**A mysterious silo of nuclear weapons launched unexpectedly, slapping nations across the face in fear. Battles and 'accidents' began to slowly infest the earth and nations readied for battle. It is kind of like the future Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Since it is the future, there are technological advances than the original 'past' of Adventure Time. (In Adventure Time, tapes seems like the latest thing.)**

**Planet Earth is about to embrace the wars of wars. World War III known to the humans inhabiting Earth and 'The Great Mushroom War' known to the people of Ooo.**

**Now comes in Zero.**

**He is a super soldier trained for anything possible through genetics and as you can say: 'inhumane procedures' to make the perfect soldier. Made in a top-secret project named 'Project Z', Zero was born or 'created' near the year 2010. By being the elite of the elites, elite special soldiers have no idea he exists. Anyone who takes part of the project must leave their old lives to heighten their defenses of their dear country, the United States.**

**By being top-secret, he runs solo on the most dangerous operations and survives through hardened training ever since he was a baby. By this and combining a Special Soldier's intense training, he became the perfect weapon for special missions. The Ultimate Super Soldier.**

**But now the glass is filled to the rim and only time will tell when hell breaks loose. Finding intel about the Russians, Zero's mission is to neutralize a Russian base and destroy it with explosives. (Specifically C4.) However in this mission, a space-time curriculum was created and Zero is sent a thousand years into the future. My guess is that the land of Ooo is about the year 3000 or so. Now in a strange world, Zero sets off to find a way back home. He is thrown into the land of Ooo!**

**Rating will change later to M.**

* * *

**[more of his past is revealed later in the story!]**

**Since Zero is a super soldier, he can survive more bullets and explosions than a regular human. With heightened abilities, he's a tough foe to take down. With hardened training, he can run faster and longer, jump higher, stronger and many other abilities to help him in many situations.**

**Some Call of Duty perks Zero has the ability have: (since I was trying to do a 'Call of Duty' Crossover with 'Adventure Time')**

**Sleight of Hand: Faster reloading**

**Extreme Conditioning: Longer sprint time**

**Blind Eye/Cold-Blooded: Tough to be detected my air support and sentry guns**

**Assassin: Cannot be seen easily by infantry, thermal, and radars**

**Blast Shield: Less damage by explosives**

**Ninja: Very little sounds made such has footsteps and knifing**

**Sitrep: Detection of equipment**

**Danger Close: More explosive damage**

**Commando: Longer melee range**

**Scavenger: Extra ammunition (in the story, he finds junk and turns it into ammo)**

**Toughness: Less flinch when hit**

**Some Halo elements:**

**Cloak: Short time of invisibility (he can already sprint and dive)**

**Yep, you read it, he has it. He also can generate any weapon he wants by a gadget from his hip. You'll see soon enough! Yes, just an idea from my head.**

**Deep in the mission he is in, he is sent into the world of 'Adventure Time'!**

**Thank you for checking this story out and read on! ^_^**

**I know that the AC-130 gunship isn't much used for transportation, but I love it. A sick awesome bringer of death. :D**

_**Special Agent Zero**_

_**Top Secret Mission: In the Heart**_

_**10,000 feet, AC-130:**_

_**0200**_

_**October 27, 2030**_

_**Outskirts of Russia**_

"Remember, don't go loud. We need you to infiltrate the base and plant explosive charges in the heart of the base. Copy, soldier?" Command said to a soldier in black. Command had a rough face with scars and blemishes. His body covered in full gear, ready for battle.

"Yes sir, I understand." the soldier in black said back. The soldier in black was Zero, a special soldier, trained for anything coming his way. In a full helmet with a black visor and black gear, he looked truly to be a special forces officer. Along with black combat boots and black ski mask to cover his mouth, no skin showing what so ever.

"Good. Remember, you are the elite of the elite, trained for this and no one can do it but you. We've also managed to stalled enemy anti-air for just a few minutes." Command said. "If shit goes down in there, go loud and give it all you got. Command continued, pointing at Zero's hip. "Use it in the time of need. And do it well soldier." he finally said.

"Yes sir." Zero replied back.

"Command, we are now nearing the DZ." the pilot said as the gargantuan ship neared the coast Russia.

"Copy." Command said back, understanding that they were nearing the drop zone.

"Alright Z, we'll have to cut radio communications so the Russians don't know what we're up to. We'll have an RQ-170 drone up in the air, we'll be watching you. Command said to Z, his eyes in a commanding look. "We'll be there in time to pick you up. Go now Z, you're on your own. And good luck."

"Hoo-ha!" the pilot said loudly.

Zero then leapt out of the plane, into the darkness of the night.

As he was rushing down in the black sky in free fall, faint lights of the Russian base ahead him caught his eyes. Ascending down, the roar of the gunship disappeared and he pulled his parachute with his black gloved hands, landing in the coast of Russia. Snow surrounding the vegetation of the land. Zero got up and looked around his surroundings. With the wind whistling, bouncing off his black helmet he stood up and saw lights flickering in the distance. He dragged the parachute out of sight crouched over and walked to the trees of Russia.

Walking through the forest, the darkness overwhelmed the light. Walking over the bushes and messy terrain snow, Zero was careful not to leave to visible of a trail of his footsteps. He came to a small dirt path, deprived of snow. The path had tire marks and footprints as well. Traveling along the path, Zero heard a generator running sound near him. Stealthy approaching along the path, he heard the humming becoming louder. After a few minutes of walking, bright lights enveloped the shadows before him.

Looking up, he saw searchlights on a small tower going back and forth in a steady pattern. The harsh light lit up the shadows of the trees. Right next to the tower was two patrolman making rounds fifty feet from the tower. Matching the patterns perfectly, he then made his move.

Moving quickly and quietly in a crouched position, Zero made it just in time in the trees when the light covered the area he was just in a second ago. Moving deeper in the trees, be came across another watch tower and a lone patrolman. Just a few hundred feet away, Zero went lower so that he won't be spotted. Next to the patrolman was a wooden shack, possibly a place to take a break. The patrolman was dressed in full gear: a helmet with a visor, ski mask, a vest, ammo magazines, combat knife and clothing. On his back was a sturdy AK-47 with a sight.

Then a voice came, out of sight from Zero.

"Эй, Борислав, поэтому у вас есть любой из них на Я." **[Hey Borislav, so you have any of them on ya?] **asked a patrolman, who had similar gear to the other patrolman, but didn't have a ski mask, went up to the lone one.

The lone patrolman, seemed to be Borislav said something back. "Да, у меня их много!" **[Yeah, I have plenty of them!]**

Borislav then went into the wooden shack. Rummaging sounds were heard as the patrolman waited. The lights of the watch tower shined brightly over the area. Then a rush of wind caught up snow and sent down a chill the patrolman's spine. Pulling multiple small coughs, Zero seized the opportunity as the patrolman coughed.

Reaching just in time in the shadows of the trees, Borislav stuck his head of the shack.

"Сколько ты хочешь то?" **[How much do you want though?]** he asked the patrolman.

"Эххх ... четыре. Я думаю, что четыре достаточно." **[Ehhh... four. I think four is enough.]** replied the patrolman.

Borislav went back into shack and came out seconds later.

"Хорошо, вот вы идете." **[Alright, here you go.]** he said, handing four cigarette packs to the patrolman.

"Благодаря человеку." **[Thanks man.]** the patrolman said, gladly accepting the packs.

"В любое время." **[Any time.]** Borislav said.

Now out of sight from the second watch tower and patrolman, he came to the gates of the Russian stronghold.

_**United States of America**_

_**Secret Underwater Base**_

_**Atlantic Ocean**_

"Z is at the objective." a voice said. "Approximately 1000 feet away."

A huge screen in night vision stood above a room. Showing a huge stronghold and a small blinking strobe as Zero. Vast forests can be seen as the RQ-170 drone flew over the Russian base.

"Copy Overlord, Z is nearing the objective." the receiver said as he saw the blinking strobe take action.

_**Special Agent Zero**_

_**Top Secret Mission: In the Heart**_

_**0245 October 27, 2030**_

_**Outside of Russian Base**_

Zero heard motorized vehicles approach the gate. Taking action, he waited for the last of the convoy to stop. In one swift motion, he slid underneath the heavy truck and clung on with his hands. The monstrous vehicle's engine vibrating as it was in stall. Gripping on the metal bars, the trucks started to slowly proceed into the base as patrolmen waved them in.

Coming along the concrete walls of the tall base, Zero pulled out from under the moving truck and scaled the wall silently and swiftly. Now on the first level of the wall, he proceeded to go into the heart of the base.

Unlocking a vent, he went inside the pitch black darkness. As he slid down without being able to see his own hands in both of his face, he turned his night vision on as thick sliver metal was going up in his vision. Reaching an end, he used his hands and feet to slow his descend. Now on a flat surface, he went prone and crawled in the hot vents of the hostile base.

Moving closer, he looked in the horizontal lines of metal of the vents, he saw Russian soldiers in cafeteria eating. Chatter and plates clattering filled the air. With ease, he pulled himself fast to another vent. It looked to be a storage room as he looked in the horizontal lines. Opening it, he lowered himself in the dimly lit room. Mops and cleaning supplies were scattered. Kicking the junk aside and turning off his night vision, he approached the door. Opening it quickly he leapt out and closed the door and put his back on the door. Looking to the sides, there wasn't anything hostile, nothing. Bright lights above lit the hallways and there weren't any shadows for him to hide in. When Zero was about to open the door, voices were heard.

"Ха! Это было весело!" **[Ha! That was hilarious!]** a voice said.

"Я знаю! Это был гений для нас, чтобы сделать это! **[I know! That was genius for us to do that!]** a second voice said as it got louder.

Zero with no way to hide, he looked around for a place.

"Но вы думаете, он в порядке?" **[But do you think he's fine?]** the first said asked.

"Если он получает сознание, да." **[If he gains consciousness, yes.]** the second one replied.

Two soldiers without gear approached the hallway Zero was in with the storage room door.

Passing the door, Zero was hiding above the lights and kept still as the two soldiers passed.

Pulling himself down, he softly met the floor. Hiding after groups of soldier, Zero finally made to the power box. Pulling out a charge, he placed it nicely between the cords. Looking around, he placed more in good spots. Afterwards, he made his way to the armory. Reaching for the door, it was locked. He then got miniature charges and slid then under the door. After an hour of this process, the base was planted with charges.

Making his way back to the storage room to the vent, Zero reached for the door.

"Эй! Вы!" **[Hey! You!]** a voice called out.

Zero turned to see a soldier aiming his gun at him.

"Руки вверх!"** [Hands up!]** the soldier called out, gun still up.

Zero then calmly raised his hands and the soldier approached slowly. When the soldier was within arms reach, Zero quickly twisted his body around and grabbed the soldier's helmet and hurled it towards the ground. In the hit, the soldier held the trigger and bullets sprayed. Zero, having control of his arm, twisted it and the spraying stopped. Zero then got a pistol from his holster and fired one fatal round between the eyes of the russian soldier.

***BANG***

The soldier dropped dead with the fatal shot.

"Там в нарушитель!" **[There's an intruder!]** voice said.

Multiple soldiers came from the corner and started to fire. Zero maneuvered into the storage room and into the vents. Zero then placed the pistol back to get a better grip on the metal vents.

Sirens were turned on as Zero quickly raced to the top. Using his arms and legs, he climbed with ease. Reaching the vent, he pushed it and got out on the flat wide floor.

As soon as he got out, a helicopter was hovering, waiting for him. Then the gunner started firing.

Rounds of bullets fired from a machine gun as Zero dived into cover. The bullets ricocheted and tore through the metal, the only cover Zero had.

**_United States of America_**

**_Secret Underwater Base_**

**_Atlantic Ocean_**

**_0332_**

"Z is compromised! " Overlord said as the image of a helicopter was shooting on the blinking light. "Repeat, Z is compromised!"

_**Special Agent Zero**_

_**Top Secret Mission: In the Heart **_**[COMPROMISED]**

_**0333 October 27, 2030**_

_**Outside of Russian Base**_

Zero placed the pistol back and an object morphed from a small machine from his hip. Out of a dim black light, Zero manifested a black SPAS-12 shotgun. Zero stepped out of cover and quickly retreated. In response, the gunner moved his fire to the place Zero was. Zero then sprinted out of cover and jumped off the first story and shot the powerful gun in midair. Taking out the gunner, Zero landed on the ground. But soon was targeted by infantry on vehicles. Guns were shot and Zero had no where to run, he was forced to run toward the base's entrance.

Shooting down soldiers, the alarm grew louder and soldiers started to appear frequently in more places. Making his way in the base, Zero sprinted into a small, wide metal chamber. Soldiers saw this and started shooting into the chamber. Bullets whizzed past Zero as he ducked for cover. Getting out of cover time to time, he shot a soldier. But with each shot, two soldiers replaced the first one.

Soon, the small chamber was filled with soldiers with their gun aimed at Zero's cover. A small click was heard as fragmental grenades landed near Zero. In quick response, Zero ricocheted the grenade off the ceiling and took out a group of soldiers. Then, about eight grenades pelted near him. Before he could get to them, a stun was thrown and Zero became distorted for a few seconds. The fragmental grenades exploded, scathing Zero. His vision blurred, he reached for the detonator. Another stun was thrown and Zero pressed the button of the detonator. A huge explosion ensued as vehicles were taken out along with the helicopter. Zero's vision was bright and it went dark.

United States of America Secret Underwater Base Atlantic Ocean 0345

"Z is down..." Overlord said as the light faded away. The explosion took the whole base and a huge radius around it. The vegetation disappearing by a bright ball of fire. "Repeat... Z is down..." Overlord said softly as the explosion continued.

_**Special Agent Zero**_

_**? ? ?**_

_**? ? ?**_

_**? ? ?**_

_**? ? ?**_

Zero's vision came back as he felt himself thrusted forward into a bright blue vortex. With his hands in front of him, he couldn't control where he could go. Pushed by an unknown force, everything went black for Zero again.

In what felt like a few minutes, he was on the ground, his visor fogged by the dirt on the ground.

"Ugh..." Zero said as he got up and wiped the dirt off his visor. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he got up.

Getting up, he looked to see a bright blue sky and lush fields of grass before him. Looking to his left was a chain of tall icy mountains and on his left was a dark forest. In the middle however, Zero spotted a tree in the middle of the terrain. Taking out a scope, he scanned to see if life was around. On the a big tree, a size of a house in the far distance with many things of all sorts. Seeing a wooden shack and a platform on the top of the tree, Zero knew someone or something was living in the tree. Taking out his shotgun, he slowly approached the tree house in this strange new world.

* * *

**OLD A/N: Yep, this is it guys! :D What do you think about this? Thanks for reading! xD And Happy Thanksgiving!**

**UPDATED:**

**[Command's story with Zero will unfold later in the story.]**

**THE REASON: By reading and playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, I found the plot to be extremely confusing if it blended with my story. So I made very few changes such as the year and when the mission takes place. The old edit showed Zero doing the mission in the middle of the War.**

**And the plot is more than just complicated... it's SUPER complicated! Which makes it interesting... No?**

**And I apologize if you come across a typo. Please PM me if you find one and I'll fix it as soon as possible. :)**

**Read on! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Bad Impression

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my Adventure Time story! I would like to thank Brandon Vortex to review this story! I will update this every 2 weeks or so since I have another story to work on. Thanks and read on! ^_^**

Advancing towards the house, he noticed the peaceful atmosphere and the soothing sound of nature filled the air. Standing up, he took the sound in. He never heard anything like it.

Regaining focus, Zero started to sprint towards the tree house. Reaching a wooden shed next to the massive tree, Zero observed any possible way in besides the front door. Spotting an open window, Zero placed his shotgun on his back and climbed the massive trunk of the tree, using any possible nub to reach the window.

Finally reaching it, Zero mantled in and looked around the room. All the walls and floors were covered with wooden planks, a large brown couch in the middle of the room, with a small table in front of the couch. Stepping on to the wooden planks, a small creak was heard. Zero quickly moved to the edges of the room to soften his footsteps.

Looking on the table, there was junk on it with a sheet was in the middle, covering a rectangular shape. Small tree trunks infested the large room. The living room perhaps. Above the couch was a semi-nude painting of a woman, lying on her stomach, posing.

Zero simply stared at the odd painting and looked around the room.

Venturing forth, Zero came across to see a small kitchen, filled with kitchen equipment. Pots, pans, and utensils were neatly stacked in cabinets. Zero didn't see much things in the kitchen. Nothing harmful in sight. Looking up, Zero saw small glass, pots and vases.

Spotting a ladder going down, Zero leaped down and landed with a soft thud on the wooden floor. In the room below was filled with gold. Treasures of all kinds. Golden coins, goblets and jewels filled the place. If the loot wasn't there, the room would be very plain and boring with wood. His SPAS-12 on his back, he started to go back up the ladder. Midway, a small electronic 8-bit sound was heard. Quickly ducking down, Zero pulled out his shotgun with one hand. Climbing the ladder one-handed, Zero reached the top without anything in sight. Then the beep was heard again.

***BEEP***

Looking around, Zero spotted the small sheet on a small table. Looking closer, the small beep was repeating. Going around the table to see the other side, Zero came across to see a small blue machine with eyes, arms, and legs.

"A machine?" Zero thought to himself.

Despite being a machine, it was sleeping. Zero looked around up to explore the rest of the house. Unexpectingly, a voice thundered through the house.

"Alvin's hot juicebox!" a male voice yelled. Then a large thud was heard.

After the loud noise, Zero looked at the small blue machine starting to flicker its small digital eyes. Zero frantically looked around to see any place to hide, hearing the fast repeating footsteps heading his way.

A yellow dog was running away laughing and entering into the living room and as another figure was chasing him. The figure was boy with a white hat covering his head and wearing red pajamas. Zero sighed with relief as he found a dark place between tree trunks in the living room that gave him a spot. Then the yellow dog beginning to open his mouth.

"That's what you get for yesterday when you tried to prank me, Finn!" the big-eyed yellow dog said, chuckling a little and pointing at the human boy, Finn.

"Did that yellow dog just talk?" Zero thought in astonishment.

"Yeah... well... just call me when breakfast is ready." the boy in the red pajamas said, rubbing his head and walked out of the living room.

"Alright!" the the dog said, giggling. "Morning, BMO!" the yellow dog said to the blue machine.

"Morning Jake, decided to wake Finn up early?" the blue machine asked, jumping off the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and a little payback too!" Jake replied, smiling. "He would've never seen that coming!" He then heated up the gas of a stove and went to a fridge. Getting eggs and bacon, the room was filled with sizzling and an aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Ah, eggs and bacon today?" BMO asked.

" Yep!" Jake said as he was making the eggs.

"Finn the human, Jake the dog, and BMO the machine..." Zero thought to himself. "Looks like I have to introduce myself to them soon..."

**[Why not a little thing like this? xD]**

**Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum**  
**Early Morning**  
**Candy Kingdom**  
**The Candy Castle**

Princess Bubblegum sat up in her pink bed and looked around her room. Putting her hand to her chin, she was thinking hard about something.

***knock knock knock***

"Come in!" Princess Bubblegum said.

Then a short peppermint candy dressed in a suit came in.

"Good morning Princess, is there anything you need?" the peppermint candy asked.

"Well... there's one thing, Peppermint Butler..." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Yes? What is it?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"I just need a few things fetched for an experiment... But who?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"What about Finn and Jake, princess?" Peppermint suggested.

"Ah!" she said, clapping her hands. "That's perfect!"

Princess Bubblegum then got a piece of paper and wrote a letter.

"Send it right away." Princess Bubblegum said, handing the letter to Peppermint Butler.

"Yes, princess." Peppermint Butler said. He then quickly exited out the room with the letter in hand.

**Finn, Jake, and BMO (Zero)**  
**Early Morning**  
**Grass Lands**  
**Tree Fort**  
**Kitchen**

Zero was still in the hiding spot, waiting for the perfect opportunity to show himself.

"Finn! Breakfast!" Jake said loudly, setting the food onto the table.

BMO walked up to the table and jumped onto a seat.

In a flash, Finn appeared at the table.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon I presume?" Finn asked.

"Yep!" Jake said, setting the skillet on the wooden table.

"Now would be a good tim-" Zero almost began to walk out and then a letter rushed in to the middle of the table.

"Huh?" Finn said, picking up the letter. Tearing off the top, Finn grabbed the letter and began to read it out loud:

**Dear Finn & Jake,**

**I need a small favor to be done. I just need a few things collected for my experiment.**

**Please come to my castle immediately to get a list for the things I need.**

**Love, Princess Bubblegum**

"You in, Jake?" Finn asked, the letter in hand.

"Princess Bubblegum?" Zero asked himself quietly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jake replied. "But we should at least finish the-"

Jake was interrupted as Finn grabbed Jake and ran out the house.

"Adventure Time!" Finn said loudly. His clothing changed to blue shorts and a blue shirt, with his white hat.

"I, what?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said loudly.

The voices grew faint as the two buddies were on their way to the Candy Kingdom.

"Interesting..." Zero said as he stepped out of his hiding place, into the middle of the living room. "The princess would be better to talk to about this." he said as he checked the chamber and magazine of his USP.45 pistol.

Checking the sights, he then clicked the safety on, put it in his holster and made his way out. Then the food on the table caught his eyes.

"Eh... Won't hurt anyone." Zero said and approached the table to the bacon and eggs.

Picking up the greasy food with his hands, Zero used his other gloved hand to lift his mask to eat, only to show his mouth.

Then a small beep interrupted Zero. Zero looked over at the end of the table to see BMO staring at him. Zero was in the same position, his hand still near his mouth. In a silent stare off, Zero hastily grabbed all the food and bolted out the door at full speed.

Wolfing down the food running, Zero got his fill while running after Finn and Jake.

"Oh no!" BMO said, shocked. "He's going to kill Princess Bubblegum! I need to go warn Finn and Jake!"

BMO ran out and made it out of the door. Seeing the black figure up the hill, BMO lost hope of catching up. Then he remembered the phone in the living room. BMO then made its way to the phone to warn about Princess Bubblegum's assassin.

**Finn, Jake & (Zero)**

Zero looked far to see a yellowish blob in the distance.

"Is that the dog?" Zero said in disbelief. Putting one of his hands on the side of his helmet, Zero pressed a button and his sight was magnified. His sight was magnified and saw Finn on top of Jake, who was the size of a small house.

"That is a unique power..." Zero commented, pressing the button again, resuming his own vision.

Passing various terrain, Zero's objective was to meet the princess and talk to her. After a few minutes, Zero slowed down as colorful pink trees came close. Zero knew that the kingdom was near. Then Candy Kingdom was within his sights. Zero then went prone to see the color Candy Kingdom in his sights. Taking a thermal scope out, Zero looked through it to see life bustle in the city. Finn and Jake's image came in as well.

Zero knew that the front door wouldn't be the best place to enter. Going around, Zero observed the sweet bright kingdom. Finn and Jake entered the city, towards Princess Bubblegum's castle.

Bright blue lollipop circled the kingdom, caramel rivers, even the walls and buildings seem to be made of candy. The bright city was made with anything possible, it was a pretty sight indeed.

"So that's way this is called the Candy Kingdom..." Zero said, creeping closer. Zero then quickly went behind a tree to avoid the guard's eyes. Zero looked down at his belt and looked at the machine. It was time to use it.

* * *

**Years ago...**

**_"Zero, we have discovered something that will change everything." Command said, putting emphasis on 'everything'. "We have finally made cloaking possible." Command said, staring into the black visor of the super soldier._**

**_"The device is not perfected yet, but this one is functional and the most recent one. It'll take years to make a better one. And this is the recent model tested. It is water proof and weather resistant." Command continued, putting a medal sized machine on the desk. "Any questions?"_**

**_Zero, the super soldier perked his head up and asked, "What's the catch?"_**

**_"Ah... the catch is that the machine doesn't have a timer or anything like that. The cloaking will effect for seconds to hours. Hell, even days. The cloaking can be turned off, but turning it on is a bit problematic. It is a game of chance with this thing." Command said. "Use it when you have to."_**

**_"Use it when you have to..."_**

**_"Use it when... you... have to..."_**

* * *

Zero pressed a button on the middle of his waistline, his belt. A small 'whir' was heard as Zero slowly turned invisible, blending with the surroundings. Now safely camouflaged, Zero didn't waste anytime and began to run towards the sweet sticky walls. Scaling with insane speed, Zero quickly looked for a way to the castle. Eyeing a path, Zero sprinted in silence on the rooftops of the candy buildings. The bright citizens of the kingdom looked to be candy themselves. Ignoring the new odd things around him, Zero's main dire objective was to get to the princess's castle without being spotted.

The candy people chattered below and ran their usual business as a super soldier above them jumped silently. To Zero, it seemed like a long way to reach the Candy Castle. Not giving up, Zero ran as fast as he can to reach his goal.

Running to the castle, Zero didn't know how much time was left. Ahead, he saw Finn and Jake enter the castle. Eyeing the nearest window, Zero climbed it and reached the window with ease. Slowly entering the room, Zero heard a soft feminine humming in the room. Zero saw a light pink woman with long pink hair in a purple bathrobe, sitting at a dresser with a mirror.

"I wonder if this is Princess Bubblegum..." Zero asked himself in his thoughts.

Spotting a dark room, Zero quickly went into the darkness. As he did, the cloaking wore off as he entered. Finding a corner next to the door, Zero was concealed within the shadow, not able to see anything in front him. Then Zero decided to wait patiently. Silently jumping up to the corner, Zero used his fingers and feet to conceal himself in the corner.

***knock knock knock***

"Yes?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Finn and Jake are here, Princess." Peppermint Butler said.

"Ah, bring them in!" Princess Bubblegum said, getting up.

Peppermint Butler then opened the door and Finn and Jake came into the room.

"Morning Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said very enthusiastically.

Princess Bubblegum giggled at his happy tone and replied, "Good morning to you to Finn! And Jake!"

"Mornin'!" Jake replied back, waving.

"So, what it is that you wanted us to do, P.B.?" Finn asked.

"Well, you see Finn, ice berries were discovered recently in the ice mountains in the Ice Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum explained. "Now the berries are mysterious and I would like to test on them."

"Alright." Finn said, absorbing the information. "Anything else?"

"Mmmhmm, here's a list." Princess Bubblegum said, handing Finn a list.

"Okay, Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said, reading the list. "I'll get the things for you!"

"Good luck Finn! And thank you so much!"

Finn and Jake then exited out of the castle to get the supplies for Princess Bubblegum. Zero, hearing over the conversation, heard the thumps loudly of Finn and Jake exiting out the room. Zero, about to get down to greet Princess Bubblegum, was blinded by white light.

Distorted by the brightness, Zero's sight came into focus and saw Princess Bubblegum before him, seeing Princess Bubblegum starting to take off her bathrobe.

"Zero moved his foot in surprise, seeing the princess.

***clunk***

"Hmm?" Princess Bubblegum said, hearing the sound and looked up. She saw a person in black in the mirror.

"Eeeeeek!" Princess Bubblegum screamed.

Startled, Zero lost his grip on the corners and fell into the pool of liquid below him. A bathtub full of water.

***SPLASH***

In the water for a second, Zero quickly jumped out of the liquid.

Princess Bubblegum was still screaming, seeing a stranger in black watching her strip.

"Shhh!" Zero hushed, his finger brought up to his helmeted face.

Princess Bubblegum kept screaming and Zero advanced towards her, hoping to keep her quiet.

"Get away from me!" Princess Bubblegum screamed loudly.

"Look, I just-"

"Stalker! Creep!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as she got any item within arms reach and threw it at Zero.

"I just-" Zero was then interrupted as a bar of soap impacted his face, smearing his visor with pink soap suds.

Zero lost his balance wiping off the suds off as he was slipping on the pool of water beneath his feet.

Trying to balance, he was on one foot with both of his arms out. Doing so, he was trying to dodge the projectiles thrown by Princess Bubblegum.

Shampoo bottles, lotion and other cleaning items was thrown at Zero, simply bouncing off of him.

Zero then quickly went up to Princess Bubblegum and grabbed her arm and covered her mouth, restricting her from speaking and moving.

Zero then moved out of the room with Princess Bubblegum in hand into the bedroom. Princess Bubblegum then escaped Zero's tight grip and got reached for more items. Princess Bubblegum pelted Zero with stuffed animals and clothing. Bras and panties then covered Zero. Zero, taking a back by the material thrown was disoriented.

"Pervert!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and started to hit Zero, covered in women undergarments, with a pillow. Then she kicked him in the crotch.

"Oof!" Zero grunted, by the princess's rough kick.

Zero recovered quickly from the fatal hit and grabbed Princess Bubblegum and tied her to the bed with the clothing and gagged her with the clothes she threw.

Zero grunted in pain from the lethal kick, holding his stomach.

Princess Bubblegum was struggling to speak and escape, squirming on the bed, her bathrobe began to slip off.

Zero responded quickly by grabbing her bathrobe and re-covered her. "Look princess..." Zero said, his hand on his helmeted head. "I just want to talk. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just-"

***knock knock knock***

"Princess? Is everything alright in there?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Say 'Everything is alright.', 'kay?" Zero whispered to Princess Bubblegum.

She nodded and Zero undid the gag.

"Get help! I've been-" Zero quickly tied the gag and bolted towards the door. Opening it, he was met with a shocked peppermint in a suit.

"Wha-" Peppermint Butler began to say but was snatched by Zero. Covering Peppermint Butler's mouth with one of his hands, Zero poked his head out of the room to see if anyone was coming. Nothing, he poked his head back in, he closed and locked the door.

***click***

Getting the clothes, Zero tied and gagged Peppermint Butler and set him on the ground.

"Alright... look princess, I'm lost in this land I need help. I-" Zero stopped as Princess Bubblegum's eyes were looking out the window.

"C'mon... what now?" Zero said and looked out the window. Zero saw a rainbow looking creature flying off...

Zero stared into the sky and placed one of his black gloved hands onto the waistline of his belt.

**A/N: What do you guys think? xD Please review and give me feedback, I might update weekly instead! Please review and such as that!**


	3. Chapter 3: Abducted

**A/N: I just made multiple tweaks in the first two chapters. Thanks for checking my story out and thanks for reading :3**

Finn had a small frown in his face as he looked at the Ice Mountain of the Ice Kingdom.

"Why do you look so down, Finn?" Jake asked.

"I thought there was going to be some kind of thing to kill to get to the ice berries." Finn said, pointing to a patch of berries in front of them.

"Oh..." Jake said as he saw the plentiful bushes of the berries. "Why don't you have your sword though?

"I don't know... I somehow forgot it because I think I was excited..." Finn said scratching his head.

"Kind of kills the purpose to kill something then, huh?" Jake said.

"Yeah... that's true..." Finn said as he stared at the border of the Grasslands and the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

Putting cloak on, Zero dashed out the window towards the rainbow-colored after the long slender creature with insane speed.

Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler Zero looked around in confusement as the intruder in front of them disappeared.

Zero finally reached underneath the fast creature. Jumping up, Zero reached the skies and grabbed on the horned creature. Holding on, both Zero and the creature crashed onto the ground.

Now on the ground, Zero checked to see the creature unconscious. He then scratched his head to see an odd creature. Lifting the blonde creature on his shoulders, they both began to blend within the background and turn clear and invisible. Picking up speed, Zero made his way back to Princess Bubblegum's room.

* * *

"Huh?" Jake said, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"What is it Jake?" Finn asked, multiple sky blue berries in his hands.

Wearing a jacket, Finn was at least warm in the chilly terrain. The ice cold terrain was particular cold and the snow enveloped the land. Jake, with a scarf on, he was also looking for the ice berries.

"I have a feeling that Lady is in danger..." Jake said in a worried tone, picking up an ice berry.

"What makes you think about that?" Finn asked, digging into his green backpack and pulling out a list Princess Bubblegum gave to them.

"Just a feeling in my gut." Jake said, pointing at his yellow belly. "It feels really weird and I have this worried feeling." he continued, tossing the berry into a straw basket.

"Then let's check on her!" Finn suggested. "We got enough berries and we can pick up nuts and other berries along the way to her house. Hopefully, there'll be some near the Tree Fort."

"Alright!" Jake agreed.

And Finn and Jake made their way towards Lady Rainicorn's house.

"And I can also pick up my sword." Finn said as both of them walked off. "I feel naked when I don't have it."

* * *

"Almost... there..." BMO huffed with sweat dripping down its screen.

BMO's hand almost reached the top of the table with the phone. Unable to hold on longer, BMO's grip loosened and fell with a drop.

***CLUNK***

BMO groaned and rubbed it's rectangular tush. Then BMO heard two familiar voices outside the Tree Fort.

"Finn and Jake!" BMO exclaimed and ran towards the front door as fast as its small legs could carry it.  
Passing the treasure filled chamber, BMO saw Finn on top of ballooned Jake, a couple of hundred feet away.

"Finn! Jake!" BMO yelled and running towards them.

"Hmm?" Jake said, his head turned to see BMO. "Oh hey BMO, what's up?"

"Hurry! Princess Bubblegum is going to get killed!" BMO screamed.

"She's in danger?" Finn asked in a worried tone.

"Yes! We must go! Now!" BMO continued.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jake said and looked to pick up BMO and Finn. "Finn? Where are ya? We need to go!"

Jake and BMO came to see Finn come out of the Tree Fort with his red demon sword.

"Let's gooooo!" Finn bellowed.

Jake grabbed Finn and BMO in the form of a giant. Stretching to full size, Jake ran with all his might towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Zero, finally reaching the room, he landed with a thud on the floor. Both Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler were perked their heads up to the sound. Appearing back, Zero manifested before Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler.

Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler looked in shock to see the stranger in black catch Lady Rainicorn. Setting Lady Rainicorn down, Zero got clothes and tied her up, restricting her movement in any way.

"Alright, now that's out of the way. I would like to talk to you, Princess." Zero said, standing up from tying Lady Rainicorn.

"You see, I-" Zero began but was interrupted by a giant yellow fist breaking through the tough candy material.

Zero was met with a giant Jake, then his eyes met Lady Rainicorn unconscious and tied up in the room.

"You!" Jake said pointing at Zero. "Did you do that to my lady?!"

Zero readied into a defensive stance, his right foot in front of his left and both of his hands up.

"Fmm! Jmmk!" Princess Bubblegum said through the gag.

"Hyaa!" Jake bellowed as his giant yellow fist flung at Zero.

Zero quickly dodged the punch and Jake struck the room, shaking it. The structure then began to crumble slowly. Realizing the hit, Jake grabbed Peppermint Butler and Lady Rainicorn in his arms. Zero has also realized the falling building and untied Princess Bubblegum from the bed. Re-tying her, he lifted Princess Bubblegum up on his shoulders. Finn then jumped off giant Jake and punched Zero on the helmet. Zero was taken a back from the hit and stumbled back, dropping Princess Bubblegum. Jake grabbed both Finn and Princess Bubblegum and walked away from the dissolving castle. Zero followed then quickly and the castle collapsed, tumbling to the ground.

"All you alright Princess?" Finn asked, helping Princess Bubblegum up.

"Mnmm mmmhmmm." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Um... I think it'll be better to untie this P.B." Finn said, starting to untie the gag on Princess Bubblegum .

Zero rushed in and kicked Finn in the stomach. In the high speed, he grabbed Princess Bubblegum and retreated a few hundred feet back.

Resting her down, Zero got up and readied into a fighting stance. Princess Bubblegum's eyes were in fear as the stranger in black could catch Lady Rainicorn.

"Mmhmmm!" Princess Bubblegum mumbled through the gag, towards Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake looked angrily at Zero and Finn made the first move. Sheathing his red demon blood sword, Finn charged at the super soldier.

"Yahhh!" Finn yelled, his red demon sword in front of him. Finn jumped and brought the sword down to strike Zero.

Zero merely used his arm to brush the sword away. Finn's sword went to the side and Zero saw the opportunity to see Finn in a defenseless position in mid-air. Zero landed a punch on Finn's solar plexus and Finn was flung back. Finn gasped for air and coughed, unable to do anything. Finn groaned in pain and was helpless by the hand of the super soldier. Surprisingly, Zero didn't finish Finn off and waited for Jake.

Jake stretched his arm and a giant fist flew towards Zero's face. Zero brought his arms up and took the massive hit. Despite Jake's powerful hit, Zero was dragged back a few inches in the process. Jake withdrew his arm and then many fists began to fly towards Zero. Jumping on the fists, Zero traveled up Jake's arm towards his head. Jake's fists turned backwards, following Zero. Zero reached Jake's face and threw a strong punch at the most sensitive parts of his snout. Jake stumbled backwards and grew back to his regular size. Jake groaned in pain as BMO was flung off of Jake and landed nearby Princess Bubblegum. Zero, realizing that Jake wasn't a threat anymore, approached Lady Rainicorn.

Sheathing his black knife, Zero got on one knee and used the knife on Lady Rainicorn. Jake saw this and stretched his yellow arms towards Zero. Zero grabbed Jake's arm and flung it forward. Jake flew in the air, Zero controlling the descent of Jake. Zero smashed Jake into the ground and walked away. Jake was now covered in sores and bruises. Princess Bubblegum looked on helplessly as she saw her heroes fall before her eyes.

"Psst! Princess!" BMO whispered to Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum looked down and saw the little machine next to her.

"I'll be in your pockets, traveling with you since I'm a phone and a camera!" BMO said. "You can tell anyone where you are!"

BMO then climbed into the pockets of Princess Bubblegum's bathrobe and curled up.

As Zero walked towards Finn, on the ground, Banana Guards began to fill into the battlefield. Zero directed his attention on the incoming guards and stared at them. The Banana Guards saw Finn and Jake on the ground and gulped. Some of the Banana Guards were brave enough and ran towards the unknown figure with their spears out. Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the slaughter.

Zero got low and began to run towards the Banana Guards. The Guards thrusted their spears out and Zero dodged the sharp weapons with ease. Grabbing two Banana's heads, Zero lifted up into the air and hit the Banana Guards with one hit. The Banana Guards fell with a drop without any sound. Zero recovered and charged at another group and the Banana Guards fell silently, no words coming out their mouths.

Princess Bubblegum opened her eyes and saw all the Banana Guards on the ground, not moving. Her eyes filled with tears as the Banana Guards as her guards dropped like flies before her eyes.

Finn readied himself with his sword and approached the soldier injured.

"I can't... let... you take... Princess Bubblegum..." Finn said weakly, approaching Zero.

Zero just stared at Finn, getting closer and crying Princess Bubblegum in the distance.

"Not to worry... you'll see soon enough. Finn..." Zero said. He then pinched the pressure point on Finn's shoulder and Finn dropped on the ground unconscious.

Zero turned and lifted Princess Bubblegum on his shoulder. From his holster, Zero took out a specific special grenade and threw it on the ground. With a soft 'pop', the whole field enveloped in a thick white smoke. And Zero left the battlefield, with Princess Bubblegum in his arms.

"Lady? Lady, are you alright?" Jake asked Lady Rainicorn.

No response came from her.

"Lady?" Jake asked weakly, dragging himself closer to Lady Rainicorn.

Citizens from the Candy Kingdom began to file in the battlefield.

"What happened here?" a small gumdrop asked, pointing up at the demolished castle/

"Where's the princess?" an ice cream cone asked.

"What happened to Finn and Jake?" a cake asked. Then realized that the guards were on the ground too. "And the guards!"

"Is Lady Rainicorn alright?" another citizen asked.

Peppermint mumbled, trying to talk.

"Hurry! Get that off him!" a candy bar said, pointing at Peppermint Butler.

Multiple candy people got the gag off of Peppermint Butler and rise him up to his feet. All the people were curious and wondered what had happened and talked all at once to Peppermint Butler.

"The princess..." Peppermint Butler said. "Has been kidnapped..." he finished with his eyes closed and sorrow in his voice.

The candy people gasped and murmured.

"Who did this?" a candy person asked.

"The Ice King?" someone suggested.

"The Ice King uses ice and can't take out Finn and Jake." a candy person explained.

"Oh yeah..."

"The stranger that did this wears black and wears a full helmet covering his face." Peppermint Butler said, explaining the description of the assailant.

Multiple doctors rushed in and checked Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and the Banana Guards. Dr. Icecream check Jake and Lady Rainicorn and Dr. Princess checked Finn. Dr. Doughnut went checked the Banana Guards with the help of other doctors and nurses.

"C'mon Lady, speak to me!" Jake said, his arms on Lady Rainicorn.

"Jake, are you alright?" Dr. Icecream asked, approaching the couple.

"Check on Lady first, Dr. Icecream!" Jake said.

Quickly going to the side of Lady Rainicorn, Dr. Icecream checked Lady Rainicorn throughly.

"She's going to be fine Jake." Dr. Icecream said. "She just needs some rest."

"Really?" Jake said. "That's... goood..." And Jake collapsed onto the ground.

"How did Lady Rainicorn get out of the binds?" Peppermint Butler asked, looking at Lady Rainicorn.

"What binds?" Dr. Icecream asked.

"These binds." Peppermint Butler said, picking up scraps of clothing next to Lady Rainicorn.

* * *

"Whack."

"Hmm? What?" Ice King mumbled, tossing around his bed in the Ice Castle.

"Whack" the noise continued.

"Gunther?" Ice King asked, half asleep.

"Whack." Gunther said, getting off the bed and waddling towards the window.

"What is it?" Ice King yawned, getting up from his bed.

"Whack." Gunther replied, pointing out the window.

Ice King looked out from his icy window and saw smoke rise up in the distance.

"That's where the Candy Kingdom is!" Ice King said, horrified.

"Then that means..." Ice King said. "Princess Bubblegum is there!" Ice King exclaimed.

"If I save her from danger, she'll like me!" Ice King said.

"Whack." Gunther said.

"Yes Gunther, if I save her..." Ice King said and he giggled.

He quickly washed and dressed up in his long blue robe. Putting his crown on, he flew out to the smoke.

* * *

In the Candy Castle, beds and stretchers were placed out with Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, and the Banana Guards.

"How strange..." a doctor said. "It seems like the assailant only striked the pressure points..."

Finn woke up and sat up in the bed. "Huh?" he said, confused where he was.

"Hey Finn, how are you holding up?" Dr. Icecream said.

"I doing just-" Finn began to say. "The princess!" Finn exclaimed, his hands on his face. "I have to rescue her!"

Finn the got out of the bed and he bent over in pain.

"Careful Finn, you took some hard hits. Don't overexert yourself." Dr. Icecream said, pushing Finn back softly into the bed.

"But I need to rescue Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said.

"That'll come soon, you just need some rest." Dr. Icecream explained.

"After resting you can kick that guy's ass!" Peppermint Butler said, at the other end of the room.

"But I-" Finn said.

"You'll be better facing against him later than in your current condition." Dr. Icecream said. "Anyway, the military is going to solve this. No need to worry at all.

"But the guy-" Finn started to say.

"She's awake!" Nurse Poundcake exclaimed.

Lady Rainicorn's eyes opened and bursted out. "공주님이 어디있어?!" **(Where's the princess?!)**

"The princess?" Dr. Doughnut asked confused, not knowing what Lady Rainicorn was saying.

"그래! 그녀는 어디 있지?" **(Yes! Where is she?) **Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Uh... She was abducted by a person in black." Dr. Doughnut replied confused, unsure of what Lady Rainicorn was asking.

"오 안돼 ..." **(Oh no...)** Lady Rainicorn said. "검정에있는 남자는 너무 바나나 경비병을 때린 적이 있나요?" **(Did the guy in black beat the Banana guards too?)**she asked, looking around to see the Banana Guards in beds.

"Well... I-" Dr. Doughnut said.

"제이크!"** (Jake!)**Lady Rainicorn exclaimed and flew over to unconscious Jake.

"Oh, he's going to be perfectly fine." Dr. Doughnut said, understanding what Lady Rainicorn said._** [Korean is sometimes very well understood with some words.]**_

Then, Ice King entered through a window above.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked, in the air of the room.

"Ice King!" Finn said. "Why are you here?"

"I saw smoke and I thought Princess Bubblegum was in trouble." Ice King said.

"Well, she's been kidnapped." Finn said. "So yeah, she's in trouble alright."

"What?!" Ice King exclaimed. "No one will take my future wife from me!"

* * *

Running along the land of Ooo, Zero ran through the bright lands. Zero looked down and saw Princess Bubblegum silent. Slowing down and skidding to a stop, he placed her down on a rock. Princess Bubblegum had tears in her eyes and looked like she had trouble breathing. Untying the gag, she took in air and breathed heavily.

"Anything to say, Princess?" Zero asked.

"Why would you do that?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Do what?" Zero replied, puzzled of what she was asking about.

"Why did you kill people? And Finn, Jake, and Lady?" she asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Now, now." Zero said, wiping the tears away from Princess Bubblegum's eyes. "I didn't kill them Princess, I just-"

***SNAP***

Zero turned around to see gigantic black wolves appear out of the dark forest with hungry red-blood eyes. Seeing only the red eyes in the darkness, the wolves slowly began to circle around Zero and Princess Bubblegum. Lifting Princess Bubblegum on his shoulders, Zero jumped out of the circle to escape being trapped.

Then a wolf charged with its jaws wide open, showing its sharp white teeth with saliva oozing out of its mouth. In a flash, Zero countered with a quick punch on the wolf's jaw. The wolf flew back and whined and backed off the fight, fear in its eyes.

The other wolves' eyes boiled in anger as one of their comrades were injured. All the wolves began to rush at Zero, who had only a hand free and two feet. A few wolves jumped and others went low. Evading their massive jaws, Zero jabbed a few punches on the snout of the wolves and they slowly were disoriented by the strike on their sensitive snouts. With the wolves attacking, Zero easily dodged the wolves and countered with the jab. Soon, all nine wolves were down, squirming in pain and there was only one wolf left.

The last wolf was the smallest and looked to be the youngest. It shivered as Zero approached it. It whined and put its head on the ground, its paws over its head. The young wolf waited for its end. Instead, Zero just petted the wolf between the ears, on its head, The wolf looked up surprised to see the comfort of the stranger. The young wolf stared into the black visor of the soldier with its sharp red eyes.

"Go along now." Zero said, finishing the petting. he turned around and ran off with Princess Bubblegum on his shoulders.

The young wolf looked at Zero who was now a small dot in the horizon. Helping his comrades up, they began to walk back to their home. With the young wolf last in line, he looked back where Zero ran. Then he snorted and followed his companions back home.

* * *

"This guy will pay!" Ice King said, slamming his fist into his hand. "Aahh... Ouch." Ice King said in pain from hitting his hand too hard. "So, when are we going to go after this guy?" he asked, with one of hand swelling red in pain.

"When they all get their rest." Dr. Icecream said.

"Wait, why should we trust you?" Finn asked, suspicious of Ice King.

All the doctors and nurses murmured in agreement.

"I can't let my future wife be harmed. "Ice King explained. "I'll need to eliminate competition. And if this guy's caught... he'll meet an icy death by my hands..." his voice growing sinister and evil. "Hehehehehe... Hahahahahahah... HAHAAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Um... Okay." Finn said, surprised to see Ice King act like this.

"그는 미친 짓이야 ..." **(He's crazy...) **Lady Rainicorn muttered.

"Now let's go kick his ass!" Ice King said and punching into his hand. "Ahh! Why do I always do that?" he groaned in pain.

Jake then snorted and woke up.

"Ouch... what happened?" Jake groaned in pain, rubbing his head.

"제이크!"** (Jake!) **Lady Rainicorn exclaimed and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Aw..." Finn, Peppermint Butler, Ice King, and the doctors, nurses said, seeing the couple kiss.

"Hey Lady." Jake said. "But why is Ice King here?" he asked.

"He wants to help us to get Princess Bubblegum back." Finn explained.

"Yep, exactly." Ice King said, agreeing with Finn. "And let's go!" he said, pointing out the castle.

"Can't man, doctor's orders." Finn said.

"What?!" Ice King said and approached Dr. Icecream with his hands blue, ready to cast a spell.

"What? I actually, Finn and Jake got their rest! They can go!" Dr. Icecream said in fear.

"Goody." Ice King said, his hands fading from the sky blue light. "You heard her, let's go!"

"Remember Finn, all the kingdoms were alerted by Princess Bubblegum's abduction." Peppermint Butler said approaching them. "We'll get help from each kingdom from their military so we'll get tons of help."

"Thanks Peppermint Butler." Finn said.

So Finn and Jake got on top of Lady Rainicorn and she started to fly out, with Ice King following.

Then the Banana Guards woke up and sat up.

"Oog..." one groaned and they got off the bed with ease.

"You need your rest!" Dr. Princess exclaimed.

"What?" one asked. "We're perfectly fine!"

"How strange... It seems like the assailant didn't want to hurt anyone..." Nurse Poundcake said.

**A/N: Please review :D, I would love the feedback you guys give me! Sorry that I sound desperate or something, but it reviews and stuff makes me happy and makes me want to write more. :3 So please review and thanks. xD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Helper

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo!' This chapter doesn't have much action. But the next one will have tons of it! :D Enjoy.**

Princess Bubblegum looked up at Zero, seeing him showing mercy to the black wolves.

"But he killed my people..." Princess Bubblegum thought as Zero was running through the Grasslands. "Did... he?..."

Zero then swiftly changed directions and now headed up a small hill. Princess Bubblegum turned to see where he was going. Finn and Jake's house, the Tree Fort. Finally reaching the Tree Fort, Zero jumped up to the window and entered inside.

Placing Princess Bubblegum on the red couch, Zero exited into another room. As he did, BMO rustled in Princess Bubblegum's pockets.

"We're in the Tree Fort!" BMO exclaimed quietly as BMO looked around.

"How would this guy know Finn and Jake's house?" Princess Bubblegum asked silently.

"He was hiding somehow when we all woke up." BMO explained. "It seemed that he forgot about me when Finn and Jake responded to your letter."

"Hmm... I see..." Princess Bubblegum said as he got up, with only her arms tied. "This guy isn't that bright to tie my legs."

Princess Bubblegum looked around the room and spotted the phone. Walking towards it, she had no way to push the buttons.

"What about me?" BMO asked. "I can press them."

"No, it's too risky." Princess Bubblegum said, looking for a tool.

"Ah!" she said and walked into the small kitchen. On the table was the leftovers from Finn, Jake, and BMO's breakfast from the morning. All the plates were empty because Zero had taken them when BMO spotted him.

Grabbing a fork with her mouth, Princess Bubblegum approached the phone. Spitting the fork out next to the phone, she dragged the headset connected to the phone to the side and moved the phone on it's side up. With the screen horizontal, Princess Bubblegum had an easy way to punch the numbers in. She then grabbed the fork with her mouth again to dial a number.

"Need any help Princess?" a male voice said behind her.

BMO ducked into Princess Bubblegum's pockets and cowered, hoping it didn't get caught. Princess Bubblegum turned around to see Zero next to her. Startled, Princess Bubblegum lost her balance and started to fall over. Zero grabbed her and brought her close, retaining her balance again. Princess Bubblegum then stared into Zero's black visor and only saw her reflection. She blushed and looked down on the floor as she realized that she was staring into his eyes.

"I would just like to talk to you." Zero said, releasing her and plucking the fork slowly out of her mouth.

"Okay... But I would like to ask you a question." Princess Bubblegum said, walking over to the red couch and sitting on it.

"Yes? What is it?" Zero asked, walking towards the couch and sitting next to Princess Bubblegum.

"What did you mean by not 'killing'?" Princess Bubblegum asked, putting major emphasis on 'killing'.

"I just merely striked their pressure points and they passed out." Zero said.

"So they're-"

"Fine, yes." Zero said, finishing Princess Bubblegum's sentence.

"And the reason I am doing this is because I do not know where I am." Zero explained. "Being lost in an unknown world, I am very confused."

"Wait... You don't know where you are?" Princess Bubblegum asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, I thought about revealing myself to Finn, Jake and the little machine BMO, but I reconsidered my decision. Then you know the rest."

Princess Bubblegum then kicked Zero with a high kick in the helmet, knocking him over on the couch.

"I won't forgive you when that happened." Princess Bubblegum said, turning red and puffing her cheeks up. She had remembered the little incident when Zero was in the bathroom.

"I-" Zero stopped talking and got up from the red couch. Walking towards to the window, he looked out and saw giant flames erupting in the distance of the trees. Zero then quickly turned around and grabbed Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, what happened?" Princess Bubblegum asked, as Zero jumped out the window with Princess Bubblegum on her back. Landing with a soft thud, he started running.

Now a small distance from the Tree Fort, Zero tilted Princess Bubblegum to a comfortable angle for her to see what he saw. Princess Bubblegum saw the giant flames lingering in the sky in the distance.

"Flames?" Princess Bubblegum thought to herself. "Flame Princess?"

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

"Uh, Lady?" Jake asked, on the back of Lady Rainicorn with Finn and Ice King flying with them.

"예?"** [Yes?]** Lady Rainicorn asked, her head around to see Jake.

"I think you should stay out of this fiasco." Jake said.

"왜? 그게 뭐야?" **[Why? What is it?]** Lady Rainicorn asked.

"I afraid you'll get hurt." Jake said.

"제이크 글쎄, 난 당신에게 같은 말을 것"이라고 말했다.** [Well Jake, I would say the same thing to you.]** Lady Rainicorn replied, continuing to fly.

"But you're pregn-"

"제이크 네, 알아요.하지만 그게 도움이 날 막을 것"이라고 말했다. **[Yes Jake, I know. But that won't stop me from helping.]** Lady Rainicorn replied, interrupting Jake. "I would say the same thing to you since I worry about you too."

"But-"

"그리고 우리는 공주 풍선 껌을 찾기 위해 여러 왕국에서 도움을받을 것 기억나요. 제가 임신하더라도, 공주 풍선 껌 내 친구입니다. 난 그냥 중지하고 좋은 친구가 위험에 처해 있다는 사실을 무시 할 수 없습니다."** [And remember that we'll get help from multiple kingdoms to find Princess Bubblegum. Even though I am pregnant, Princess Bubblegum is my friend. I can't just stop and ignore the fact that a good friend is in danger.] **Lady Rainicorn said.

"I can't argue with that Lady." Jake said.

"What did she say?" Finn and Ice King asked at the same time.

"She basically said-"

"Finn!" a familiar voice called out behind them

"Huh?" Finn said and turned around to see Flame Princess behind them, catching up.

Lady Rainicorn and Ice King slowed down as Flame Princess was getting closer.

Trail of flames were left behind her and dissipated as she was nearing close to the group.

"Finn!" Flame Princess exclaimed, slowing down next to the group.

"Hey Flame Princess!" Finn said, getting off of Lady Rainicorn's back.

"Are you okay?" Flame Princess asked with worry, more concerned about Finn's condition than a greeting.

"Um... Well, this dude hit me good and-"

WHAAAAAAT?!" Flame Princess said angrily, igniting brighter.

"Wait, Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed desperately not wanting Flame Princess to be angry. "I'm fine!"

"NO ONE HURTS MY FINN!" Flame Princess roared with anger and exploded brightly her flames.

* * *

**A few minutes later after the incident with Princess Bubblegum & Zero (& BMO)**

Continuing on, Zero lightly jogged by the forests and plains of Ooo, with Princess Bubblegum on her back.

"I wonder if he's telling the truth or not..." Princess Bubblegum asked herself in her thoughts. "He does seem confused..."

"If you're wondering you are in the land of Ooo." Princess Bubblegum said and paused to see reaction.

None. Zero stayed silent and continued running.

"Little is known about the Great Mushroom War as it's been a thousand years with no records. Princess Bubblegum said as Zero continued to jog.

"Mushroom... War?" Zero asked, still jogging with Princess Bubblegum on his back. "Like a nuclear mushroom cloud?"

"Yes, maybe so." Princess Bubblegum replied. "It was a war between humans that made human beings almost extinct."

" 'Almost' ?" Zero asked.

"Finn is only the one human I know..." Princess Bubblegum said replying to Zero's question.

Princess Bubblegum looked down at Zero in surprise as he didn't freak out or comment anything about the human's near extinction.

* * *

**A few minutes later after the small incidence...**

"Ow..." Finn groaned as he sat up in a small crater. He found himself in an ashy terrain with no vegetation. The trees were stripped of their green, bearing nothing. Finn winced in pain as he moved around. Looking at himself, he found burn marks and cuts. Now aware of his injuries, he slowly got up.

"Finn!" Flame Princess said from the distance, running towards him.

"I... I'm so sorry what happened..." Flame Princess apologized, from her emotional explosion earlier.

"What? No it's fine Princess!" Finn said, both of his hands up, ensuring her that's its fine. "It's not a probl-"

"Finn there you are!" Jake exclaimed, a size of a giant with his hands cupped. "We need to get back to the Candy Kingdom!"

"Huh? Why is that?" Finn asked.

"Lady Rainicorn and Ice King are hurt!" Jake said, lowering his cupped hands down. In his hands laid Lady Rainicorn groaning in pain and Ice King unconcious.

"This is all my fault..." Flame Princess said, bringing her hands to her face.

"Don't say things like that Flame Princess!" Finn said, grabbing her hands. On contact, Finn's hands were getting burned but held on. "It's alright."

"Al... alright." Flame Princess said, blushing.

"제이크? 우리는 어떻게 무엇입니까?" **[Jake? What am are we?]** Lady Rainicorn asked.

"She's lost her mind!" Jake exclaimed. "We need to go!"

Jake then scooped Finn and Flame Princess up by morphing a hand by his side. Picking the couple up, Jake burned a little as Flame Princess was sizzling. Jake jumped a little in pain with each step towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

The pack of the black wolves marched into their camp. The dark trees creating shadows for the wolves. As they entered, more red-eyed wolves began to approach them.

"What happened?" the biggest wolf asked, looking to be the leader of the wolves.

"We... we failed." a wolf said, looking down in fear.

The leader growled as he looked at each wolf, beaten and dirty. Then his eyes went on the the young wolf of the pack, unscathed.

"What happened to YOU?!" the leader barked, his giant size looming over the young wolf.

"I-"

"Why didn't you attack?" the leader hissed, seeming to know what happened.

"If I attacked, I would've been seriously injured... With a broken bone. Worthless." the young wolf explained. "I was the only one left and this person took on us one-handed."

"Where's your fucking PRIDE!?" the leader roared, the other wolves perked their heads up in fear, worry, or curiousity. "It doesn't matter if that's the case, warrior! You fight to the death, no matter what cost!"

"I would've died." the young wolf said, replying to his leader's question.

"It would've been better if you were killed." the leader said, snarling, saying the venomous words. "You are no worth to us if you are like this." The young wolf stared into the ground and then into the leader's eyes.

"You are now..." the leader said, approaching the young wolf. "Banished..." the leader snarled, the words sinking into the air.

The young wolf stared into his giant leader's eyes. Then he turned around and walked out of the forest. Away from his home, family, and everything.

* * *

"Oh dear..." Dr. Princess said, looking over Lady Rainicorn. "She's been knocked silly.

"But no worries, she'll be perfectly fine!" Dr. Princess said. "These patches here will help your cuts and burns. You just have to apply on the affected area." Dr. Princess said, continuing on and pointing at a large bag with large patches.

"Whoo! That's a relief!" Jake said, wiping off sweat off his head.

"하하 ..."** [Haha...]** Lady Rainicorn mumbled. "레드 소시지 ..."** [Red sausages...]**

Jake's face went into pure horror as he saw his girlfriend clearly who lost her mind.

"Is... she's going to be fine?" Jake asked with a very concerned tone and 'worry' written all over his face.

"Yes Jake, don't worry." Dr. Princess said, applying white patches on Lady Rainicorn. "You just need to be patient."

"Okay..." Jake said, sitting on a wooden next to Lady Rainicorn.

"오렌지 셔벳 ..."** [Orange sherbet...]** Lady Rainicorn continuing her mumbling rant. "노란색 컵 케이크 ..." **[Yellow cupcakes...]**

"What are you saying Lady?" Jake asked.

"같으니 ... 블루 벙어리 장갑 ..."** [Greenhorns... Blue mittens...]** Lady Rainicorn rambled on. "보라색 옥수수 개."** [Purple corndogs.]**

Lady Rainicorn then made an unintelligent look on her face and drooled. After that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jake had a confused look on his face as Lady Rainicorn slept away.

"Finn... Are you alright?" Flame Princess asked, standing by the side of Finn, who was in a bed.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Princess." Finn replied with white patches all over him.

Flame Princess then placed her hand on Finn's shoulder. A moment in contact, a small sizzle was heard and Finn's shoulder lit up in a small flame.

"Ack!" Finn said, wincing in pain.

"Ah! Sorry Finn!" Flame Princess apologized, quickly taking her hand off.

"No sweat Princess." Finn said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Flame Princess turned red and look down on the floor, clearly flattered.

"You sure look beautiful Princess." Finn said to the flattered Flame Princess.

Flame Princess that lit up to a hot red and burned hotter.

"Argh! I'm melting!" a voice came from behind Flame Princess.

Then a jug of water splashed onto Flame Princess and extinguished her, leaving her a dark gray.

"Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed and grabbed Flame Princess before she landed on the ground. Placing her on the he was sitting on, he heard gurgling sound. Looking over, it was Peppermint Butler on the floor melted, his red stripes gone and only a pool of white candy, gargling in his own pool of peppermint liquid.

"Whoa, Peppermint Butler!" Finn exclaimed and jumped to him. "Are you alright?"

Shifting his half-melted torso up, Peppermint Butler gasped for air and breathed heavily.

"Why... Thank you Finn!" Peppermint Butler said between gasps.

"I... I'm sorry." Finn said, looking down at Peppermint Butler.

"Hmm? No, it's perfectly fine, Finn. Young love... I understand it to the fullest!" he said, lifting one of his deformed candy arms. It seemed like Peppermint Butler was giving Finn a thumbs-up,

Finn gave him a thumbs-up and managed to give him a smile.

"And not to worry about me Finn, I'll be fine.. It's just that if Flame Princess lights up again, I'm screwed." Peppermint Butler said, as Flame Princess began to slowly brighten up.

"Aah!" Finn exclaimed and grabbed Flame Princess. Carrying Flame Princess to another bed, farther away from Peppermint Butler, Finn's arm began to burn as Flame Princess began to ignite. Dropping her into the bed, Finn blew out the flames on his arms and chest.

Flame Princess turned into bright orange and the bed under her began to slowly burn.

"Princess?" Finn asked.

"Hmm? What is it Finn?" Flame Princess asked, getting off the burning bed.

"You're okay!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well, I just remember everything going black..." Flame Princess said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"But you're fine, right?" Finn asked.

"Of course I am, Finn!" Flame Princess said, putting her hand down. "Do you know what happened?"

"When you lit up... you kind of melted Peppermint Butler..." Finn said, being honest with Flame Princess.

"Oh! Is he alright?" Flame Princess asked, with a worried tone.

"Yeah, he's fine." Finn said. "If he didn't have a water jug with him..."

"But... is he fine what I did to him?" Flame Princess said nervously.

"He understands." Finn said smiling. "Not to worry Flame Princess!"

Flame Princess smiled at Finn's honesty and lit bright.

"I'll check on him." Finn said, walking towards Peppermint Butler.

Kneeling next to him, he mushed him together and now Peppermint Butler was a solid, not a liquid anymore.

"Say, Peppermint Butler, why did you have the jug of water?" Finn asked, picking up pieces of Peppermint Butler's suit.  
"This Banana Guard is here." Peppermint Butler said, pointing his deformed hand at a bed next to him.

Finn stood up and saw a Banana Guard sleeping soundly.

"He's 'asleep'." Peppermint Butler said.

"Shh... I'm sleeping." the Banana Guard said, with an eye open. He then closed his eyes and resumed to 'sleep'.

"Oh dear!" Nurse Poundcake exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Nurse, I'm fine." Peppermint Butler replied.

"You need to be treated right away!" Nurse Poundcake said and went off to fetch assistance.

A few beds over, Ice King woke up. He groaned as he sat up, pain shooting through him.

"Hey... what happened?" he asked, his head throbbing and body covered in small burns.

"I kind of hurt everyone." Flame Princess said, both of her bright hands in front of her.

Ice King then remembered a fiery explosion and being burned.

"Oh yeah." Ice King said, remembering the excruciating pain before he passed out.

"So... Why are you helping Finn?" Flame Princess asked Ice King.

"I need to stop the guy who kidnapped Princess Bubblegum. I think he's going to forcefully marry her." Ice King said.

"WHAT?!" Flame Princess said in anger, burning brightly. "This sick freak wants to forcefully marry?!"

"Uh... yeah." Ice King said, afraid of Flame Princess's anger.

"This ass is SO going to be fucked up by me personally!" Flame Princess said in anger, flames engulfing her.

"Um... Brighten down a bit, Princess..." Ice King said. "Or you'll burn the castle down..."

Flame Princess then slowly began to cool off, the flames disappearing from her. She sighed and simmered down to her usual orange.

"I'll just give it everything I got on this bastard..." Flame Princess grinned evilly, fireballs appearing on her hands.

She laughed menacingly as Ice King cowered in fear and went under the sheets and trembled as he knew that this would be his fate as well if she knew that he himself kidnapped Princesses and forced them to marry him.

* * *

The young black wolf sniffed around near the border of the forest. Picking up a specific scent, he followed it into the plains. His red blood eyes focused on the objective. Sniffing around more he saw a large willow tree in the distance, the Tree Fort. The wolf sprinted towards the tree and came across a small room beneath it. Junk littered the whole rusty colored room.

Electronic parts littering the place, the wolf looked over carefully everything in the room. Sniffing the junk, his snout hit a fairly large object.

"Creator?" a small robotic voice asked. "Is that you?"

The wolf snorted confusingly and then dragged the machine out of a pile of junk with his powerful jaws.

"Creator! You found me!" the little mechanical voice said again.

Setting the little machine down, the wolf stared at the microwave machine with a small crushed tin can on it's head. With an arm and face on the side, the machine moved towards the wolf.

"Creator?" the machine asked.

The wolf bent down to look at the machine.

"Oh, hello there!" the machine said. "My name is Neptr! What's your name?"

The wolf grunted and growled softly.

"I cannot understand you, creature." Neptr said. "But see that you use your nose to find things. Would you like to see my creator?"

The wolf growled in response.

"Is it a scent that you need?" Neptr asked, moving towards the wolf.

The wolf nodded and bent his body down for Neptr to get on his back.

"Alright, we have to go through the door outside of here." Neptr said, on the back of the wolf.

The wolf walked out and spotted a door. Brushing his paw to open the door, he went in to see glittering treasure in piles in the room.

"Up that ladder, creature!" Neptr said, pointing at the ladder, leading up into a room.

The wolf swiftly scaled the ladder and was now in the living room of the Tree Fort. His nose twitched, smelling a familiar scent. His nose twitched again as he smelled two new ones.

"Up there!" Neptr said, pointing at wooden knobs acting as a ladder.

Moving at a heavy 90-degree angle, the wolf nimbly scaled up into a small room.

Moving in, he saw a big bed with animal skins layered together on the bed. Across from it was a drawer that seemed to look like a bed. A pillow and a blanket was in the drawer.

"Sniff the bed right in front of you." Neptr said, pointing at Finn's bed.

Sniffing the bed, the scent locked into his brain. Jumping out the window, the wolf followed the scent given and made his way to find Finn. Making his way to the Candy Kingdom, the wolf and Neptr were on their to find Finn, Neptr's creator, Finn.

* * *

"Keep your eyes peeled, boys." the candy radio chattered in the candy helicopter.

Five candy helicopters flew in a 'V' formation as it flew across the land of Ooo.

"We need to spot Princess Bubblegum at all costs." the candy radio said. "Scatter."

The five helicopters spread and went into different directions.

"As in humans obliterated from the Earth?" Zero asked, jumping over a large tree on the forest floor. "Ceased to exist?"

"Well, I really don't know much of the Mushroom War to be honest." Princess Bubblegum said. "It just happened so long ago... The only thing closest to it is human technology that survived.

Then suddenly Zero, with Princess Bubblegum on his back heard the thundering sound of the helicopters. Sprinting into the shadows, Zero cupped Princess Bubblegum's mouth to refrain her from speaking. Soon, the helicopters went over them.

"Sorry, I must do this." Zero said.

Putting his hand on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder, he pinched the pressure point and Princess Bubblegum fell over in Zero's arms, knocked out.

Moving her carefully to his shoulder, Zero continued to walk through the dark forest.

* * *

The black wolf reached top of a hill and saw trees with pink leaves and a colorful kingdom below it.

The wolf then grunted softly and sniffed the ground.

"Is my creator there?" Neptr asked, looking down at the kingdom.

The wolf growled in response and walked down the hill, soon on flat land, he made his way to the front gate. He saw Banana Guards and Candy Soldiers stationed inside of the gate. Moving next to the walls, the wolf leaned against it and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Neptr asked.

Soon, the wolf and Neptr turned into a shadowy black and blended into the darkness. Now a black spot, they were invisible. Going through the gate, the Banana Guard began to walk off. The dot jerked forwards and entered the Banana Guard's shadow. Traveling with him, the dot, known as Neptr and the wolf shifted off into the shadow of the house. Now in the back of the house, the wolf blended back into his wolf form with Neptr on his back.

"Wow! That was cool!" Neptr said.

The wolf was panting heavily by the skill he did. Panting, he went off the see the Candy Castle. Sniffing the ground, he knew that the Candy Castle was the place.

The wolf turned his head towards Neptr and growled.

Then, the wolf went into a full on sprint. Dashing by the candy people, the candy people gasped seeing an animal in the kingdom. Going by the citizens, the wolf jumped onto the roofs of houses and then onto a bridge. Jumping off the bridge, the wolf reached the Candy Castle in a few seconds. Dashing into the front door, the wolf went in and rested, trying to catch it's breath.

"Is it there?" Neptr asked.

Making his way deeper into the castle, the wolf's sensitive nose led them to a large arch way showed a giant room. In the giant room, there were many beds and figures in the distance. Going closer to the figures, one of them being Finn.

"Finn! Creator!" Neptr said.

"Huh? Neptr?" Finn said, turning around.

Finn saw the big wolf approaching him and held his fists up. "A wolf!" Finn exclaimed.

"Do not be afraid, creator. This wolf here has brought me here." Neptr said.  
"Oh... That's cool." Finn said, putting his fists down.

The wolf walked towards Finn and he picked up Netpr from the wolf's back.

"How are you doing Neptr?" Finn asked, putting Neptr down on the floor.

"I'm doing very good, Creator." Neptr replied.

"Hey there." Finn said, petting the wolf's head, right between the ears.

The wolf took the petting and sat on the ground, the top of his head reaching up to Finn's waist.

"Neptr, how did this guy find you?" Finn asked Neptr, his hand still petting the wolf.

"I was stuck in the garage, Finn." Neptr said. "Luckily, this wolf found me by using his nose. We found you by using your scent."

"Scent?" Finn said in surprise. "He uses scent to find things?"

"Yes, it's pretty useful if you ask me, creator." Neptr said.

"Neptr, there's trouble around here if you didn't know. There was a guy in black in here and-"

"Bark! Bark, Bark!" the wolf barked, trying to tell Finn something.

"What is it?" Finn asked the wolf.

"Bark!" the black wolf replied.

"If you can't understand English... then..." Finn said, thinking. "The Universal Translator!" he then dashed out of the room.

Flame Princess then approached the wolf.

"Hey there little guy!" Flame Princess said, leaning a little bit over. She then petted the wolf with her hand.

As she did, a sizzle was heard and the wolf yelped in pain. Jumping up by the pain, the flame spread from the wolf's head to his back. Engulfed in flames, Flame Princess looked in horror. Suddenly, the wolf shifted into a shadowy mist, extinguishing the fire. Then the black mist pummeled into the ground and the wolf appeared unscathed. Flame Princess looked at the wolf with her mouth open in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Flame Princess said.

The wolf just made a soft growl and stretched, yawning.

"I'm back!" Finn said, running towards them with the Universal Translator. "Here!" he said to the wolf, motioning him to come closer.

The wolf came close to Finn and Finn placed the Universal Translator around the wolf's furry black neck. Pressing the button, the translator beeped, indicating that it was on.

"Uh... speak, boy?" Finn asked.

"You really don't have to speak to me like that." the wolf replied, his voice dark like the shadow.

"It worked!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes... it did work." the wold said, looking down at the translator.

"Ummm... Did you actually do what I think you did?" Flame Princess asked, about the small experience of the black wolf morphing.

The wolf looked at Flame Princess and nodded. "It's very tough for me to do it... th... though..." the wolf said, struggling to get up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Finn asked, helping the wolf up.

"Yeah... I just need some rest. I'm new to shadow-blending." the wolf said as Finn set him on the bed.

"Shadow-blending?" Finn asked curiously, sitting next to the wolf.

"I am a Shadow-Wolf." the black wolf said. "My kind can manipulate the shadows and blend with it, hence it's name."

"Wow..." Finn said. "That's pretty cool."

The young black shadow wolf laid on the bed silently.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, noticing the shadow wolf looking down.

"I've been exiled by my leader. Never to come back..." the shadow wolf said, sighing.

"What happened?" Finn asked, wondering what had happened to the shadow wolf.

"Today, it was my first hunt. My pack found a few prey... 'Prey'. Heh." the wolf said chuckling. "That's not a word to fit him. So, we found our meal and we began to attack them. It appeared to be a figure and black and a figure in pink hair." the wolf then lifted his head up and sniffed the room.

"How strange...it smells like her." the wolf said, sniffing the air.

"Wait, are you talking about Princess Bubblegum? Finn exclaimed.

"Princess Bubblegum?" the shadow wolf asked, confused.

"Yeah, the princess of this kingdom. She was kidnapped by a guy in all black." Finn said, describing Zero.

Flame Princess grew bright as Finn was describing the person who hit her Finn.

"He's going to pay for it..." Flame Princess muttered with evil in every word. "NO one hurts MY Finn..." she said, with fireballs in her hands and flames engulfing her.

The shadow wolf looked at Flame Princess with fear in his eyes.

"Don't mind her, she isn't going to kill you." Finn said, looking a the dark Flame Princess.

"I see..." the shadow wolf said.

"Even if she's like that... I..." Finn paused to think of his words. "I... really really like like her..." Finn said, turning red a little as he said that.

It seemed that Flame Princess heard what Finn said because she was blushing as well, her hair flying up and her increasing temperature.

Finn waved at Flame Princess and Flame Princess waved back in response.

The shadow wolf then chuckled at the couple.

"I know this isn't the best time to ask, but what's your name?" Finn asked the shadow wolf.

The wolf blinked in surprise as if he forgot or didn't even know his name.

"I never really did have a name..." the wolf said, looking down at the candy floor.

"What about 'Shadow'?" Finn suggested. "I know it's really simple, but it fits you perfectly."

"Yeah, I like it..." the wolf said, accepting 'Shadow' as his name.

"Shadow it is!" Finn said, petting Shadow's head between his ears.

"I don't know why... but this is comfortable..." Shadow said, accepting the petting happily.

"And your nose... If you smell anything, you can find it?" Finn asked Shadow.

"Yes, if there's a specific trail, I can find it much faster.." Shadow said, stretching on the bed.

"Then we need to start right soon." Finn said, getting up. "We're lucky enough to stumble upon you, Shadow."

"Lucky is right." Shadow said, agreeing. "Anyway, about the guy in black. What is going to be his consequence of kidnapping the princess?"

"Well, he might be imprisoned in the dungeon here..." Finn said, thinking about the punishments in the Candy kingdom.

"Is the dungeon... horrible?" Shadow asked.

"It's a bit smelly down there since I've been there a few times." Finn said, looking back at the incidents in the past.

"Are there any other punishments?" Shadow asked.

"You can get sentenced to death." Finn said.

**A/N: Please review! ^^ I would like to know what you guys think of this! The next chapter is going to be juicy and action packed! The chapter might be going on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Or even earlier!**


	5. Chapter 5: Connections

**A/N: Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays with a politically corrected bullshit! :D Thanks for reading my story... It means a lot to me. Anyway, I see that people are reading it. And I need reviews to see if its good or not. It inspires to update earlier and stuff. I thank 'Brandon Vortex' for reviewing! Now, read on! :D**

"Sentenced to death?" Shadow asked, his ears perking up.

"Yeah, that's other form of punishment here." Finn said. "You would have to do something REALLY evil and bad to deserve that."

"This dark character... I have mixed feelings about him..." Shadow said.

Finn stared at Shadow to wait for what he had to say.

"When he spared me when my pack attacked, my leader exiled me because of it." Shadow said, remembering when his pack ran into Zero with Princess Bubblegum over his shoulders. "Being exiled is one of the worst punishments for my kind. My species kind of need each other to survive. It's possible for a shadow wolf to go solo, but they'll die quickly than a pack."

"I don't think this guy is going down without a fight, Shadow." Finn said. "We'll need a lot of help to take this guy down. Do you see anything about him?"

"Well..." Shadow said, thinking. "As you can see my eyes, it has no pupils." he said as he pointed at his red blood eyes with his black furry paw. "I can see heat and energy signatures of anything."

"So... what was the thing you saw about him?" Finn asked, wondering if Shadow's abilities would put Finn in an advantage against Zero.

"I saw two heat signatures coming from when I put my eyes on them." Shadow said, remembering seeing Zero with Princess Bubblegum over his shoulder. "The guy in black was carrying the princess over his shoulder." Shadow continued on, explaining about Zero and Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah... Princess Bubblegum and the guy in black... They were the only ones there, right?" Finn asked, knowing that the guy in black abducted Princess Bubblegum.

"Ah you see Finn, I knew that the guy black in front of me was there and along with the princess. But the guy in black scarcely emmited heat. Very little as if he was clinging to life by a thread." Shadow said. "But looking at the princess, I saw a heat signature coming from her... and another one."

"So there wasn't actually two? There was actually three?" Finn asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, but the third was with the princess. Emmiting an energy signature, not a heat one." Shadow said. "The figure was a rough small rectangle."

"But the only thing I know is mostly a machine is..." Finn said, thinking. "Is... is... BMO!" Finn exclaimed. "And BMO has a camera!"

Finn quickly took off his green backpack and put it on his lap.

"Gah... I hope I have it with me..." Finn said, frantically rummaging through the green backpack. "I think I left it at the Tree Fort."

Finn then got up and ran towards Jake, who was sitting by Lady Rainicorn.

"Jake, we need to go to the Tree Fort!" Finn said.

"Can't man, I need to watch over Lady." Jake said, sitting next to Lady Rainicorn, who was asleep.  
Shadow followed Finn slowly and looked at Jake and Lady Rainicorn.

"I can do it." Shadow said.

"What? Who are you?" Jake asked, looking at the red-eyed shadow wolf.

"My name is Shadow." Shadow said. "Name given by Finn." he then jumped onto the bed of Lady Rainicorn.

"The name's Jake." Jake said, stretching to shake the paw of Shadow.

Shadow shook Jake's paw in return and then Jake looked at Lady Rainicorn.

"Uh... Shadow look, since we just met... I really can't trust you to look after Lady." Jake said.

"Hmm? What do you mean by looking after her?" Shadow asked, confused. "My idea was to heal her. Do you want me to do it right now?"

"Wait... what?" Jake asked, amazed to hear that. "Yeah, do it right now."

"Alright." Shadow said, jumping on the floor. "But you MUST trust me that I'm not doing any harm." he then looked at Lady Rainicorn.

"Is 'Lady' her name?" Shadow asked.

"You can say that." Jake said. "Her full name is 'Lady Rainicorn' if you want to know."

"Okay Jake, it'll look like I'm harming her, but I'm not. Okay?" Shadow said, looking at Jake.

"Yeah... Okay..." Jake said. "I just need Lady to be fine."

"No worries Jake. Just be sure not to interfere with this."

Jake nodded and Shadow faced towards Lady Rainicorn. Shadow then closed his red eyes and slowly began to dissolve like a mist. Manifesting into a black shadowy being, Shadow began to drift high above Lady Rainicorn. Then black shadowy mist then floated gently down and then rushed into Lady Rainicorn's mouth.

"That sure looks dangerous." Jake said as the last of the mist began to enter Lady Rainicorn's body.

A few seconds later, the black mist rushed out of Lady Rainicorn and exploded onto the ground. The black mist then formed back Shadow into his wolf form.

"Shadow, are you alright man?" Finn asked, approaching Shadow, who was collapsed on the ground.

Shadow was breathing heavily.. "They put up quite a fight." he said, grinning very little.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"I'll... tell... you... later..." Shadow said and then he started to snore.

"You think the crazy had the effect on Shadow?" Jake asked.

"Maybe." Finn said, placing Shadow on an empty bed.

"제이크!" **[Jake!]** Lady Rainicorn yelled, bursting out. "나 .. 나는 악몽을 꿨어..."** [I... I had a nightmare...]**

"Lady, it's fine. It was only a dream. Are you alright?" Jake asked and calming Lady Rainicorn down.

"네 제이크. 난 괜찮아. 당신이 말하는 수 있기 때문에, 그냥 악몽이나 꿈. 저 겁 실현 뭔가를 느낄습니다." **[Yes Jake. I'm fine. It's just the nightmare... or dream as you can say. Made me feel scared and realized something.]** Lady Rainicorn said.

"What happened?" Jake asked, a bit curious.

"내가 이동할 수 없습니다. 그럼 붉은 색으로 눈 어두운 악마의 그림자이 나에게 접근. 어렴풋이 조명 방 수면에 자신을보고 일을 가까이 지켜 보았다. 다음 여섯 가지 밝은 색상에 와서 사람들이 가지 널 닮은... "** [I saw myself in a dimly lit room sleeping. Then a dark evil shadow with red eyes approached me. I couldn't move and watched the thing come closer. Then six different bright colors came in and they kind of looked like you...]** Lady Rainicorn said.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum flickered her eyes and opened them. Looking through a thin black net, she saw the trees looming over the forest floor. The smell of food swelled the area and she sat up and noticed blankets in her lap. Looking at the warm tan blankets, Princess Bubblegum scrunched closer as cold air began to seep in. Taking the black net off her face, Princess Bubblegum saw a fire flickering before her. Beside the fire sat Zero on a small log. Zero seemed to be looking into the fire as the glare flickered into Princess Bubblegum's eyes.

"Oh... You're awake." Zero said, turning around.

He stood up and approached Princess Bubblegum with a small tray in his hands. Holding the tray up near Princess Bubblegum's face, Princess Bubblegum took the small tin tray and looked at it. In tray, it looked to be meat in sauce. Princess Bubblegum looked up at Zero with a puzzled look.

"It's beef teriyaki." Zero said, handing her a fork.

Princess Bubblegum took the fork and stuck it into the meat. Twisting it around, Princess Bubblegum brought the fork up to her mouth and tasted it.

"It's not going to be the best since it's an M.R.E." Zero said, walking back to the log.

"M.R.E?" Princess Bubblegum asked, sticking more teriyaki into her mouth.

"Meals-Ready-to-Eat." Zero replied, sitting down on the small wooden log again. "I'll get something a lot more tastier soon." Zero said, grabbing a rifle off the ground. Zero looked at his FAL-OSW rifle and checked the magazine. Cleaning the barrel, Zero grabbed the strap of the rifle and put it on the shoulder.

"Thirsty?" Zero asked, holding a small pitcher up.

"Ye-Yeah..." Princess Bubblegum said, with her mouth full of the beef teriyaki.

Zero got up from the log and walked over and poured purple liquid into a small tin cup and then handed to Princess Bubblegum.

"Thanks." Princess Bubblegum said, grabbing the cup.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the cup and up at Zero.

"What's your name?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"The name's Zero." Zero said, looking down at Princess Bubblegum.

"Name's Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum." Princess Bubblegum said, sipping out of the small cup.

The purple liquid tasted sweet and cold. Princess Bubblegum looked down at the cup in surprise and brought her cup up. Indicating for more. Zero poured the liquid into the small tin cup and Princess Bubblegum sipped the drink.

"What is this?" Princess Bubblegum asked, pointing at the drink.

"Bug Juice." Zero said, looking into the gray pitcher in his hands.

Princess Bubblegum's face lit up in disgust and stared at the purple liquid.

"Bugs aren't actually in there." Zero said, looking over at Princess Bubblegum. "Just a name."

Princess Bubblegum sighed in relief and began to drink the bug juice again.

"So... what are you going to do here in Ooo?" Princess Bubblegum asked, waddling the cup in her hands.

"To return home." Zero replied, setting the pitcher down. "Just need help of how to get back."

Princess Bubblegum looked down at the ground and then up at Zero, who was standing up looking at the sky.

"Are you still hungry, princess?" Zero asked.

Princess Bubblegum looked at her tray and her face lit in shock as she noticed everything was gone on her plate.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zero said, walking over to the log and grabbing another tray.

Handing the tray to Princess Bubblegum, she dug in the food.

"What's this net?" Princess Bubblegum asked, holding the small black net that covered her face.

"It's a bug net." Zero said. "You wouldn't want bugs to bite your face."

Princess Bubblegum took a sip of the purple bug juice and made then a small burp. She brought her hand up to her mouth and blushed. Zero seemed to have no reaction to it whatsoever and continued to stare into the sky.

"What's living life like?" Zero asked, continuing to look into the sky.

"Wh-what?" Princess Bubblegum asked, surprised by Zero's question.

"What is fun? What is joy?" Zero asked. "What is friends? Family?" Zero looked down at Princess Bubblegum. "How does it feel to be loved?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at Zero in shock.

"I think its safe to tell you this princess..." Zero said, sitting on the ground. "I am a soldier. Not just any soldier, but a super-soldier."

Princess Bubblegum looked at Zero with interest as he said that.

_A little baby was in a test tube with tubes in it. Scientists in white cloaks murmured as they took notes on clipboards._  
**_"I was an experiment to create the perfect warrior. Anything above all soldiers to exist."_**  
_A small little boy with black hair, little Zero, had a pistol in his hands, making perfect headshots onto targets._  
**_"I am genetically engineered to be an unstoppable force."_**  
_A small boy in a black suit with a black helmet came out of the darkness and slit the throat of a patrolman. Dragging the body quickly with amazing the strength, the body was hidden._  
**_"Trained in all sorts of fighting styles, I was also educated in all sort of things."_**  
_Little Zero had a book in his hands reading about nuclear medicine._  
_**"Arts, cooking... You name it.**__"_  
_Little Zero grabbed a small cake out of the oven and decorated it with interesting unique designs with icing._  
**_"But as I grew older, I read books about feelings and relationships."_**  
_Zero, slightly older, had a book in his hands about to maintain a healthy relationships._  
**_"I was frustrated."_**  
_Little Zero had his hands on his hands, clearly angry._  
**_"I never did understand it..."_**

Princess Bubblegum looked up at Zero with pity and looked down at the ground.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes." Zero said, perking his head up.

Grabbing the assault rifle off his back, Zero ran the tall pine trees with super human speed and jumped off each trunk each powerful kicks.

"BMO... Are you there?" Princess Bubblegum asked quietly.

"Yes... I am here." BMO responded, whispering. "Are you going to run away?"

"No... I'm not going to. This guy... This... Zero needs my help to go back home." Princess Bubblegum said.

BMO beeped and hushed, "I'm... low on battery..."

"I'll be in sleep mode Princess. Wake me up when you do need help."

BMO then went back into Princess Bubblegum's pockets.

"I'm glad you understand BMO..." Princess Bubblegum said softly.

* * *

"That's a... pretty interesting dream, Lady." Jake said.

Finn looked at Lady and Jake with a confused look as he couldn't understand the dialect.

"Wait... why was I here again...?" Finn said, asking himself. "BMO Cam!" Finn exclaimed.

"Jake, we need to go to the Tree Fort to see where Princess Bubblegum is!" Finn said.

"Alright!" Jake said. "Lady, I'll be back really quick, okay?"

"좋아요!" **[Okay!]** Lady Rainicorn said.

Jake grabbed Finn and grew to a giant size to go faster back to the Tree Fort. Within a short period amount of time, the two buddies reached the Tree Fort and looked for the BMO Cam. Looking in the bedroom, under the red couch, the kitchen, BMO's space, after a few minutes they finally found it.

"Here it is!" Finn said having the small sphere in his hands.

"Hurry, turn it on!" Jake said.

Finn pressed the little button and nothing popped up.

"C'mon..." Finn said, spamming the button.

"Looks like we need to charge it... But how?" Jake asked, pushing the button also.

"I know that BMO is kind of the only one that can charge the BMO Cam." Finn said, pointing at the small BMO Cam. "But I think there's at least something in P.B.'s lab that can charge it."

"But how would we know which one charges it?"

"Simple. We try to find something with the same end of the cable." Finn said, pointing at a little notch at the BMO Cam.

"Yeah, but P.B. has a LOT of junk in her lab." Jake said.

"Nah, how much science junk would be in there anyway?" Finn said, going off to get another sword.

* * *

**At Princess Bubblegum's Lab**

Finn and Jake saw many machines littered around the lab. It looked impossible to find one thing in a whole mess.

"Well, someone has to find it." Jake said, lifting a small gadget up.

"You were right about the stuff in here..." Finn said, looking at the junk. "I never knew that P.B. made so many things."

"She mostly kind of never finishes her inventions though." Jake said, holding up a fork. "Wait... what does this thing do?" Jake then pressed the button on the fork and the fork end started to spin.

"Kind of useless, don't you think?" Finn said, lifting a sheet of metal.

"Yeah... I'm guessing some kind of wire would be good in the BMO Cam." Jake said, throwing the spinning fork back into the pile.

Princess Bubblegum heard footsteps approaching the camp site and looked up. She saw Zero with a large buck over his shoulder. The massive antlers still intact and a hole in the middle of the head.

"Got dinner." Zero said, setting the big buck down on a wooden log.

"Isn't it too early for dinner?" Princess Bubblegum asked, knowing that she ate the M.R.E not to long ago.

"We're not going to eat it right away." Zero said, pulling a black knife out. "I'll need to cook it and might make some jerky out of it."

Princess Bubblegum looked in disgust as Zero began to put the knife into the buck's throat.

Zero looked up and saw Princess Bubblegum's face. Lifting the buck up, he walked out of sight of Princess Bubblegum and started the open the buck. Blood started to spill around the skin and Zero carefully opened to see the stomach and other organs in the body. Carefully cutting the esophagas, Zero didn't want the stomach contents spilling over and tainting the meat. successfully holding the stomach he dug a hole with his foot and buried it. Cutting multiple parts, Zero worked on cutting the meat of the massive buck.

Princess Bubblegum heard the churning of the meat far away. She had a sick look on her face as if she was about to throw up. The stench of the meat drifted everywhere and Princess Bubblegum realized something. The smell would attract other wildlife.

"Z-Zero?!" Princess Bubblegum called out, with a blanket over her nose and mouth.

"Yes?" Zero said, still working on the buck.

"Wouldn't this stench attract animals?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"That won't be a problem." Zero said from behind a tree. "I've got sprayed some chemicals beforehand."

"Chemicals?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yep..." Zero said, as he cut the head off of the buck. "It isn't harmful."

* * *

"Nope... This isn't the one..." Finn said as he tried to fit a small cord into the BMO Cam.

He threw the cord back into the giant 'useless' pile and looked for more.

"Try this one." Jake said, stretching to hand a small cord to Finn.

"Hey, it fits!" Finn said, inserting the cord into the BMO Cam. "Now to find an outlet."

Finn and Jake looked at each other and noticed that BMO was the only one who could charge it.

* * *

"By looking at the sun's direction... It's around five or six 'o clock..." Zero said, putting the buck meat on a stick. "Now with an hour or two, this meat will be perfect."

"This day sure went by really fast..." Princess Bubblegum said.

"It sure did." Zero said, hooking up meat to a different stick.

Assembling a little formations with sticks over the fire, Zero placed the nine sticks of meat, Zero neatly placed them over the fire. The buck was slowly roasting and Zero slowly twisted the meat. Adding some seasonings, the smell of cooked meat filled the area of the camp site. Zero then got up and faced towards Princess Bubblegum.

"I'll be back really quick." Zero said.

He then walked out of the site, out of view.

"I wonder why he didn't tie me up..." Princess Bubblegum said, looking at her wrists.

Then a huge crash was heard.

***CRASH***

It was as if a tree was knocked over and birds cawed and flew out of the forest. A few seconds later, Zero came with a pile of wood in his hands.

"Did... did you do that?" Princess Bubblegum asked, a bit shocked.

"The tree? Well... with a little help from my friend." Zero said, sheathing a black katana out. "Like I said, I was trained in all forms of fighting."

The black blade gleamed dark and the blade dissolved into black mist from Zero's hand. Tossing some wood into the fire, the fire grew brighter.

"What... is that?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Apple wood." Zero said, placing more wood into the steaming fire. "It's smoky and gives the meat flavor. See?"

Zero pointed at the wood smoking out smoke into the meat.

"What? No, I meant the sword thing." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Oh, the katana?" Zero said, sheathing it back, the black mist appearing in his hands. "It's just a little skill I developed. Or genetically injected..."

_**In the Land of Ooo, news spread like wildfire of Princess Bubblegum's kidnapper. Everyone was alerted to watch for a figure in black. The Candy Kindom's military sent out helicopters non-stop to look for their beloved princess in the hope of finding her. Even in the late night, the helicopters flew everywhere in the search of Princess Bubblegum.**_

Princess Bubblegum was sleeping soundly in the blankets and Zero sat on the log next to the fire. Eating the last of the meat, Zero put down his mask to cover his mouth again. The fire crackled and sent ash into the air, the needles catching the gray material.

Then the roar of a candy helicopter began to make its way to Zero's position. Zero quickly grabbed the remaining bug juice and extinguished the fire, making the site pitch black. Zero quickly scrambled up the tree above Princess Bubblegum and took out his special rifle and made some modifications to it. Getting very small modified bullets, Zero placed the special ammunition into his rifle and attached a thermal optic onto the sniper rifle.

The helicopter above hovered the campsite of where Zero and Princess Bubblegum was. Zero then took out a small device, the scrambler. Setting it down, a radius of radio scrambling rays interfered with the equipment on board.

"Hey, we got something here..." the pilot said, noticing his scanner going haywire. "Someone should check that out."

"Alright." a soldier said. "I'm going in. "

The candy soldier tossed a rope and made his way down to the ground. Holding his candy cane rifle up, he went into the forest.

"It's dark in here." the candy soldier said.

Then the helicopter turned on its lights through the pine trees. The lights went on to the campsite and then to Princess Bubblegum.

"She's here!" the soldier said, running towards sleeping Princess Bubblegum.

Then Zero took the shot. The bullet, marked with special serum, penetrated the candy soldier in his arm.

"Argh! I'm hit!" the soldier said, knocked on to the ground, clenching his arm

Zero then directed his attention to the helicopter and took out the lights.

"We're flying blind!" the pilot said, the radar off and the lights disabled.

Zero modified his bullets to be very weak, applying no harm to the victim. But, the special serum he created diminishes the senses and drifts them into a deep sleep.

The candy soldier slowly closed his eyes and began to go to sleep.

"Go, go, go!" the pilot said as two candy soldiers and made their way down.

Zero grabbed his scrambler, climbed down the tree and grabbed Princess Bubblegum in a bridal style, along with the blankets and ran to the opposite direction.

"I was sure lucky enough to put that in her meal..." Zero thought as he ran through the darkness of the forest.

Hours ago, when Zero handed Princess Bubblegum the M.R.E, Zero planted a few sleeping pills in the meat. It dissolved and planted itself in the teriyaki and Princess Bubblegum consumed it.

The two candy soldiers reached their comrade and found him face planted on the ground. They ran to his sides and checked his vitals and heartbeat. They were pumping up and running.

"I'm guessing he's going to be fine..." one soldier said.  
"I hope so. I'll take him back and is it all right with you if you stay here until the investigators come in?" the second soldier asked.

"Yeah, I'll light this are up." the soldier said, getting some flares.

"See ya soon, man" the second candy soldier said, lifting his fellow soldier up on his shoulders.

Waving the helicopter down, they lowered a stretcher and the soldier placed his shot comrade on. With a ladder lowered, the soldier climbed on and explained the situation to the pilot

"I'm just going to mark the coordinates here..." the pilot said and started to fly back to the candy kingdom.

The lone candy soldier set up flares and soon the entire campsite set my Zero was set up. The soldier sat the tree and wondered what happened to his fellow soldier. In a few minutes time, multiple candy people set up stations around and in the campsite.

Zero jumped on multiple rocks and landed on top of a small cave. Looking at the small curved setting of the rocks. It'll do for the situation at hand. Setting Princess Bubblegum down on the smoothest part of the rocks, Zero sat across from her and closed his eyes. Sleeping with only one eye closed, Zero began to get his rest.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"So Shadow, you saw the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple when you entered Lady Rainicorn?" Jake asked, seeing Shadow up.

"Yes... It was as if they protected Lady with their life." Shadow said. "And they kind of looked like dogs."

"That... that has some kind of connection..." Finn said. "I have this feeling..."

The candy soldier laid on the bed across from Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Flame Princess, Ice King and Shadow. The news of sighting Princess Bubblegum reached every citizen of the Candy Kingdom in the morning.

"So this soldier saw Princess Bubblegum?" Flame Princess asked, looking at the sleeping soldier.

"Apparently, yes. It was that he was shot in the arm and blacked out." Dr. Doughnut said, reading from his clipboard.

"Then that means we have another trail on him!" Finn said.

"Yes, but there wasn't much anything there when the entire place was searched." the candy pilot said.

Then candy soldier woke up.

"Good, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Dr. Doughnut asked.

"I-I'm doing fine." the candy soldier replied. "I just remembering seeing Princess Bubblegum and then everything went black."

"Well, your arm will be perfectly fine." Dr. Doughnut said. "It was as if your injury never existed."

"When I got shot... It didn't hurt... It was like as if I was shot by a pellet." the soldier said, explaining more.

Then Shadow walked up to the soldier and sniffed his arm.

"It's some kind of... serum..." Shadow said, closing his eyes. "It's been specifically designed to knock the victim out."

"So, with your nose, we can find more things in the site." Jake said, "I think we should go there to see all the things we could find."

"Yes, lets." Finn said.

"I'll join in also." Flame Princess said.

"Yeah, me too." Ice King said.

"Alright, then let's find this guy!" Finn said.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up to the bright sun gleaming in her eyes. Looking around, she found herself on a high cave. Standing up with the blankets around her, Princess Bubblegum looked down to see Zero.

"Morning Princess. I found something." Zero said, waving at her.

Zero then jumped up and grabbed Princess Bubblegum and jumped back down. I found a few supplies in this house in the cave.  
Princess Bubblegum noticed that the house Zero was talking about was Marceline's house.

"Is... Is anyone in there?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"No, I checked it out this morning." Zero said. "You woke up just in time too."

Zero walked to the house and Princess Bubblegum followed after him. Walking through the dark cave, Zero opened the door of the house for Princess Bubblegum, and she entered inside to see bacon and eggs on the table.

"Eat up, princess." Zero said and walked out the door. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Princess Bubblegum heard the footsteps of Zero going up the ladder. And then stared at the food on the table and sat on a hard stool. As she took the fork, Princess Bubblegum ate a piece of the egg and bacon and began to chew. Upstairs, Zero looked around to see a dirty room and then spotted a red axe-shaped guitar. Picking the guitar up, Zero strummed a few chords. Zero looked at the guitar and noticed a little mixer and amp. Walking over to the mixer and sitting on a chair, Zero began to put a few things in.

Playing a few chords, Zero remembered back of Command's lessons. Shaking the memory off, Zero continued to work.

Princess Bubblegum was in the middle of her chewing when she heard music of the mixer and the amp.

**' { Canon Rock on BASS } ' ****_(go to YouTube; copy and paste the title into the YouTube searchbar)_**

With the sound of the cello playing, the violin soon joined in and Zero played the first few notes, the notes majestically rung through the room and he then began to go faster and was in the music, he embellished in the sound created by the axe-shaped bass.

Below, Princess Bubblegum listened to the musical skill by Zero. She listened on as she ate more eggs and bacon. The sound was beautiful as it echoed throughout the house. Each note shook the house a little by its ampifer.

Startled by the sound, BMO woke up from Princess Bubblegum's pockets.

"What's this sound?" BMO asked.

"Just a little song from Zero." Princess Bubblegum said, starting have a little smile.

"It's pretty good." BMO said. "But when are you going to get help?"

"Not 'help' but more like saying Zero is not a threat to anyone." Princess Bubblegum said, drinking some orange juice.

"Threat?" BMO said, wondering. "I don't know..."

**{end}**

The bass stopped and Zero began to walk down the ladder. BMO quickly hid in Princess Bubblegum's pockets.

Zero walked down, he held a canteen bottle in his hands and walked up to the sink.

Princess Bubblegum then spotted a basket of blue berries sitting on a counter.

"Those are ice berries!" Princess Bubblegum said, looking at the ice color in the berries.

"Ice berries?" Zero asked, looking at the berries in the straw basket. "Are they safe to eat?"

"I'm guessing it is." Princess Bubblegum said.

Zero then got the berries by the sink and washed them and put it on a plate.

"Here you go." Zero said, setting the berries on the table.

Princess Bubblegum grabbed an ice berry and plopped it into her mouth.

Her eyes widen, clearly astonished by the new berry.

"Wow! It's really good!"

"Really?" Zero asked and got a berry. Putting the berry up his mask, he consumed the berry.

As he did, he began to cough violently.

Princess Bubblegum looked in horror as the super-soldier looked to be in pain. Zero continued to cough and blood splattered on the floor from Zero's mouth.

"Are-are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked with worry.

"Yeah... I... I am..." Zero said, the coughing going away. "I'm guessing these berries are poison to me..." Zero said, clenching his stomach.

* * *

"Did you pick up on any scents?" Jake asked.

"I'm working on it." Shadow said, sniffing the area of where Princess Bubblegum was. "I found it!" Shadow said, finding a path towards Princess Bubblegum.

"Follow me!" he said and began to run.

Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and Ice King followed Shadow to find Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

Back at Marceline's house, Zero began to recover from the ice berry.

"You look horrible..." Princess Bubblegum said, looking at Zero.

As Zero wobbled to stand up, a familiar figure entered the house. Marceline herself.

"Hey, what are you doing in my house?" Marceline hissed, pointing at Zero.

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum said. "It's fi-"

Marceline grabbed Zero by his neck and threw him out of the house. Zero landed with a grunt beacause of Marceline's vampire strength. Marceline then ran out and kicked Zero in the gut and Zero crashed into the cave's walls. Falling on the ground, Marceline changed into her bat form and began to approach Zero.

"If it's a fight you want... A fight you'll get..." Zero said.

He then grabbed two smoke grenades and tossed them at the sides of Marceline. With her vision partially impaired, Zero rushed low to Marceline's abdomen and kicked her near the ribs.

A small crack was heard and Marceline groaned in pain. Stumbling back, Marceline clawed the air and Zero dodged the strike. Jumping up, he brought his fist down at Marceline's head.

Marceline quickly side stepped the punch and Zero's fist collided with the stone floor, sending shards of sharp rocks everywhere. Marceline grinned as she found a worthy opponent. Marceline flew up to the ceiling of the cave and flew down with her fist out. Zero got ready to counter the hit but was struck by a yellow fist. Jake.

Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and Ice King saw Zero on the ground at the feet of Marceline.

"Hey, this is my fight!" Marceline said. "He's mine!"

"Look Marceline, I want a piece of this too!" Finn said. "He's going to pay for this..."

Finn then grabbed his red demon sword and brought the sword up. Zero got in a stance to defend himself but pain surged by the ice berry in his body and brought his arms down. Bringing the sword down on Zero, Zero was hit by the sharp blade. Zero was breathing heavily as the ice berry took a heavy toll on him.

Bringing out his black katana out, Finn readied his sword with Zero. Zero made the first move and went low with his sword by his side. Finn ran also and brought the sword above his head. Once the swords collided, the clang of metal echoed through the cave as each strike got faster.

As Finn was about to get hit, Jake jumped in and hit Zero in the helmet. As Zero stumbled, Flame Princess fired fireballs at Zero and the fire engulfed him. As the flame started to disappear, Ice King fired ice bolts at Zero's feet and froze him on the spot. Marceline then brought her foot up and stomped Zero, shattering the ice by his feet.

Zero pushed up at Marceline's feet and jumped out of the hole. Zero retreated to the back of the cave and he started to blend with the black. Then Lady Raincorn fired light at Zero and changed him into a bright neon green. Now visually bright, Jake stretched his arms and barraged Zero in punches, some blocked by Zero but most hitting Zero.

Zero jumped to the back of the rock and tried to catch his breath. As he did, pain jolted through his body by the ice berry. Marceline's fist hit Zero at the side of his head and was flung out of the cave. As he got up, candy helicopters above spotted Zero and began to fire.

The candy helicopters started to fire at Zero and the sharp candy bullets stuck in the skin of the super soldier. Morphing an assault shield out, most of the candy bullets deflected off the resistant material and Zero retreated back into the cave. As he did, flames from Flame Princess fired onto Zero's back and melted the assault shield, rendering it useless. Zero rocketed forward by the blast of heat and laid in the middle of the plains.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Princess Bubblegum said, but no one heard her. Soldiers began to file into Marceline's house and grabbed Princess Bubblegum.

"Hurry Princess! You're safe." the candy soldiers said, holding Princess Bubblegum up and bringing her to the fastest candy helicopter.

The soldiers placed Princess Bubblegum in it and the helicopter began to fly up and go towards the Candy Kingdom.

"What? No!" Princess Bubblegum said as she saw Zero staring to get up to face an impossible force.

"Hey, throw him back in here!" Marceline said as she saw sunlight outside the cave.

Flame Princess started to grow in size with her anger. Morphing into a giant fire being, Flame Princess fired pillar of flames at Zero. Zero with no speed and time had to take the blow of the flames. His suit engulfed with flames, Flame Princess grabbed him by the hand and started to crush him.

"This is what you deserve!" Flame Princess said loudly, crushing Zero tighter.

Before Zero was crushed by Flame Princess, Zero escaped her tight grip and landed on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" Flame Princess roared and slammed her fist into the ground, burning anything beside it.  
The candy helicopters flew further back to avoid the flames by the dangerous princess.

By using her massive size and strength, Flame Princess lurched Zero back and threw him on the ground. An earth shattering sound was heard as Zero landed on the ground with a large crash. A large crater was formed on the soft ground and Zero laid their still. Then she picked up Zero and threw him high up in the air and threw all the fire power she had at him.

**A/N: Now what did you guys think? :D Review please, I would like to know your opinions and such about it! Even a small review would make me update fast and stuff! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: The Stranger Being Hunted

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people! School started and I wanted the chapters to be long and good! Thank you to ' _Brandon Vortex_ ' & ' _ZeroKnight115_ ' for reviewing! Please review! Also, I published an _'I Remember You'_ story! That chains to this story! Check it out!**

Zero looked to see giant fireballs flying right at him. Clicking a button on his wrists, heavy blast shields morphed around him. Inside was pitch black. Suddenly, thunderous explosions of the fireballs impacted against the heavy material and died out. The blast shields dragged Zero down quickly because of their heavy weight. The shields disappeared slowly and Zero pummeled to the ground and landed with a large crash.

Flame Princess clutched her chest and groaned in pain as the fireballs crashed. The sound of the explosion was heard and the intensity and heat magnified in the sky.

"Flame Princess..." Finn said as he grabbed her hand. Finn's hand slowly burned, but he didn't care.

"Finn..." Flame Princess whispered softly. "He's still alive..."

Zero got up from the crater and groaned and climbed out. Cracks were in Zero's tough black helmet and flames surrounded the impact site. He stepped on a small flame without knowing.

"Ahh!" Flame Princess said in pain.

"Flame Princess!" Finn said, grabbing her hand tighter.

She then went unconscious because of the pain.

"This time... he'll pay for this for sure..." Finn said softly, sheathing his red demon sword. "I won't spare him for everything he's done!..."

Zero got out to see lava in front of him. Looking at his hands, he was still neon green.

"How did this happen to me?" Zero asked himself, looking over and seeing his body armor also being a bright neon green. He then coughed in pain by the effect of the ice berry.

"And... and where am I?" he asked himself softly as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

The heat intensified as Zero stepped closer to the molten hot liquid. Looking up to the sky, he saw ash manifesting slowly and falling to the ground like snow. Paying attention to the detail of the sky, it was very dark and red. Climbing a rock, he saw a volcano erupting and a figure in lava stomping around the land. Smoke filled the place and cracked rocks drifted on top of pools of lava. Walking on the steaming rocks, Zero's suit hissed out air and airlocked the heat out. Now breathing through a tube, Zero got his oxygen.

"He... he's still alive after all that?" Jake asked softly as he looked into the distance where Zero was thrown.

"He's some kind of monster or something to stand against something like that of all that power..." Shadow said, looking in the sane direction of where Jake was looking.

Finn got up and glared into the horizon of where the assailant in black was thrown.

"Wow... look at all this blood..." Marceline's voice came from the cave.

Marceline looked on the kitchen tiles to see bright red blood splattered all over the floor.

"Did Bonnibel do this?" Marceline asked herself and hovered down towards the floor.

Marceline then sniffed the blood.

"Wow... its fresh." Marceline said and floated away.

The phone rang and Marceline flew over quickly answered it.

"It's Marce." Marceline said, picking up the phone, answering it.

"Hey Marceline, its me." Princess Bubblegum said over the phone.

"Bonnibel! You alright from that guy? We kicked his ass!" Marceline said, floating towards her red couch.

"Is he still alive? Or anything?..." Princess Bubblegum asked, with a nervous tone.

"I don't know..." Marceline said. "Flame Princess just blasted him in the sky with all she had."

Silence over came the phone.

"So... can you do me a favor and get me a sample of the blood?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "It's on the floor."

"Yeah, sure..." Marceline said, looking at the floor.

"And the straw basket on the table..." Princess Bubblegum said.

Marceline spotted the basket as Princess Bubblegum hung up on the phone. Marceline had a confusing look and stared into the phone.

"Huh..." Marceline said and then put the phone down and floated into the kitchen and somehow found a small flask.

Pouring the liquid in, Marceline filled it up to the top and stuck a small cork in it.

"Why would she need the blood, though?" Marceline asked herself as played around with the flask, watching the blood morph and bump inside. "And this basket..." then Marceline clutched her rib in pain.

"So do we go after him or what?" Ice King asked, looking over the horizon where Zero was blasted. "He might have his revenge soon."

"We're going after-" Finn said and slowly fell to the ground.

"Finn! Are you alright, buddy?" Jake said, grabbing him.

Shadow walked over to Finn, who was in Jake's arms. Shadow sniffed Finn and his eyes went wide.

"The guy... used the serum..." Shadow said in disbelief.

"What? How's that possible?" Jake asked, shocked. "When did that guy have an opportunity to do that?"

* * *

**In the heated battle minutes ago...**

_Zero went into a defensive stance as Finn brought his sword up. Zero coughed violently as his hands went to his side and got a small capsule. As Finn brought his red demon sword up, Zero coughed in pain. Finn brought his sword down and Zero dropped a small capsule as the blade hit his chest. A small invisible cloud emerged as Zero made a small grin as he saw Finn breathe the gas without knowing. Activating a small gas mask, Zero breathed heavily to catch his breath and sheathed his black katana. He went low and charged at Finn._

* * *

Zero jumped on the molten rocks and to avoid the steaming lava. His neon green suit slowly turned brown, a perfect camouflage in the molten lava. Zero breathed through respirator in a Darth Vader-like tone. Reaching a huge rock, Zero climbed it with haste and spotted a kingdom of fire. The Fire Kingdom. Zero walked down the rocks to the Fire Kingdom in the hopes of getting help.

* * *

"나는 그들에게 시중을 캔디 왕국에 돌아가는 최선이야." **[I think it's for the best to go back to the Candy Kingdom to tend them.] **Lady Rainicorn said.

"I agree with you there Lady." Jake said. "I'll be back really quick."

"좋아요!" **[Okay!"]** Lady Rainicorn said as the candy helicopters landed.

"Marceline?" Jake asked through the door, entering the house.

He stepped into the house and only silence greeted him. Jake looked around. The his eyes met the floor.

"Eesshh..." Jake said in disgust. "That's a lot of blood."

"Hey! Those are Finn's blankets!" Jake said, stepping over the blood to get closer to the tanned blankets. "How did it get here?"

Jake looked over the counter to the living room and didn't see anything. "Uh... Marceline... Are you there?" Jake asked weakly, only to be greeted by dead silence.

"Kssssshhhhhh!" Marceline sprouted up suddenly from the ceiling and screeched with a scary face, scaring Jake.

Jake screamed like a little girl and wet himself. A big wet spot appeared between his legs as his face was filled with fear as Marceline screeched.

"Ha! It never gets old!" Marceline said, laughing.

She then winced in pain and stopped laughing and clutched her rib.

"Ow... Why does my rib hurt?" Marceline said, massaging it. "Why isn't it healing?"

* * *

**At the heated battle...**

_As Zero threw the smoke grenades at the side of Marceline, who was in her bat form. Zero got out a small pistol and went low. As he did, he kicked Marceline in the ribs and shot a round at the same time. Seeing the direct hit, Zero put back his pistol. Marceline clawed the air and Zero dodged the attack._

* * *

"Mar-Mar-Mar-Marceline..." Jake said weakly as his invisible pants began to slowly get wet. "Can I borrow some aluminum foil?"

"Urgh... Yeah... Sure, help yourself..." Marceline said, groaning and clutching her rib.

Jake slowly went to the cabinet and got the aluminum foil. Jake also grabbed Finn's blankets and began to slowly walk out.

"Jake, take this vial and the basket to Bonnibel." she said, throwing the vial at Jake and pointing to the basket.

Jake caught the vial full of red liquid and stretched to get the basket. As soon as he did, he bolted out of the house as fast as he could.

* * *

Zero reached the fiery kingdom and walked into the town. Townspeople who had flames and fiery bodies murmured as Zero walked through the town. Zero saw the flame people looking at him and simply ignored it. As he passed houses of the flame people, he explored the town and came to see a pub in the distance.

Walking up to the pub, Zero entered through the door and heard chattering of fire elementals. A piano was softly playing and soon stopped as Zero stepped in. The whole pub went silent and every fire elemental looked at the entrance to see Zero. Only Zero's respirator broke the silence and he walked deeper into the dark pub, tough-looking fire elementals stared at him as walked up to the bar. As he did, the piano started to play again and the chattering resumed.

Zero sat on a molten seat of the bar and the bartender soon came up to him, a dark brown mug in his hand and a black rag in the other. The bartender was a tall slender figure with a fireball as a head and two big slits as eyes. He wore an orange shirt and red jewels encrusted on his body.

"The name's Burney." the bartender said, cleaning the mug with the black rag. "I'm guessing you're new around here. Seeing that you're not a fire elemental." he said, pointing at Zero.

"Yeah, I am." Zero said. "I just need to ask a few questions."

"Well buddy, it isn't going to be free." Burney said, putting the mug away on a rack behind him and getting another mug, just slightly bigger.

Zero flipped a gold coin right into the mug which Burney was cleaning.

"Call me Z." Zero said as Burney fetched the gold coin.

* * *

**A day and a few hours ago, at the Tree Fort...**

_As Zero set down Princess Bubblegum on the red couch. he quickly went up the ladder to Finn's room. Getting a few blankets, he stuffed it into his pack. As he got more items that'll be useful in the future, Zero jumped out the Tree Fort and landed on the ground with a sort thud. Zero then opened the front door, seeing all the treasure piling up in the room. Zero took a handful of gold and jewels. After that Zero quickly climbed the ladder and saw Princess Bubblegum standing up neat the phone. He quietly walked over as Princess Bubblegum held a fork in her mouth._

* * *

"Alright, what's the question, Z?" Burney said, resuming to clean the mug.

"Do you know anything about the guy in black kidnapping the princess from the Candy Kingdom?" Zero asked, wondering and wanting to know about his reputation in the land.

"I've heard a few things about this guy." Burney said. "I heard that he's a dangerous fellow to mess with." he continued on. "It's common for princesses to be kidnapped in Ooo, but this guy took out most of the Candy Kingdom's police force. Which is very tough to do."

"And who's the guy that kidnaps princesses almost daily?" Zero said, flipping another coin on top of Burney's hand.

"Erm... Ice King." Burney said, thinking hard. "He lives in the Ice Kingdom, waaay north of here. You can't miss it."

"Oh, yeah and there's a large price on the guy's head. Big enough to attract anyone." Burney said, taking the gold coin. "Are you going to hunt him down?"

"Yep." Zero said. "I just needed a few leads, but I'll manage for now. Thanks, Burney." Zero said, flipping a gold into the mug.

Zero then walked out of the bar and as soon as he did, a group of big fire elementals stood up and followed him out.

* * *

Jake, the size of a giant held Flame Princess in aluminum foil and Finn in his hands. A small sizzle was heard with Flame Princess lying down on the foil. Lady Rainicorn was by Jake's side, flying along him.

Finally reaching the Candy Kingdom, citizens of the kingdom was at the entrance of the Candy Castle and cheering for the return of their beloved princess.

Princess Bubblegum sat in her room with her head in her arms.

"Princess?" Peppermint Butler asked in a wheelchair (temporarily disabled) . "Do you need anything?" he then knocked on the locked door of Princess Bubblegum's room.

Silence greeted him and Peppermint Butler strolled away for Princess Bubblegum to have some space.

"I hope he's alive..." Princess Bubblegum said as a tear streamed down her face. "It must be devastating to never know to be loved..."

***knock knock knock***

"Princess? There are a few items here that was delivered." Peppermint Butler said, knocking on the door.

Princess Bubblegum quickly got up and opened the door. Peppermint Butler sat in his wheelchair with a flask and a straw basket in his hands.

"Thanks." Princess Bubblegum said, snatching the items and running towards her lab.

She ran in and locked the door of her lab and uncorked the vial. After a few steps, Princess Bubblegum looked at the blood sample under her microscope.

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Finn just needs to rest." Dr. Icecream said, looking him over. "The serum isn't deadly so we're lucky for that."

"What about Flame Princess?" Jake asked, looking over to her.

"She just overexerted herself and fell unconscious." Dr. Icecream said. "It's just amazing how you guys are coming unscathed by this threat."

"Yeah... that's true..." Jake said.

Suddenly, BMO voice ran out.

"Jake!" BMO said, running towards him.

"BMO! Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Look, I actually got a picture of this guy!" BMO said, holding up a piece of paper.

BMO brought up a 'WANTED' poster of Zero, a good lined picture of him holding knife up. His name written ' ? ? ? ? ? ' Dead or Alive and the description of him below. It read:

' A criminal that kidnapped Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom and assaulted the police force of the Candy Kingdom. This criminal is considered to be very dangerous as nothing is known about him. Take caution if you approach him. Tell the nearest police/military force immediately if you spot him. '

"A million gold coins?!" Jake said in shock. "Did Princess Bubblegum make this poster?"

"No, not really." BMO said. "But with the help of bounty hunters, this guy will be weakened enough for you and Finn to take him down!"

"Yeah, about Finn... He isn't going to be up for a while..."

"Huh? Why is that, Jake?"

"Finn's been hit by some liquid. The effect makes the person drowsy and falls asleep." Jake explained. "We'll have to wait for it to wear off."

* * *

"Why does this hurt?" Marceline groaned as she clutched her rib.

Raising her shirt up, she saw something shiny near her ribs. Grunting in pain, she pulled it out and it appeared to be a hybrid between a bullet and pellet. As she looked closer, liquid was in the tip of the material.

"I'll have to get Bonnibel to get this checked out." Marceline said. "But why does this look so familiar like a bullet?"

Marceline looked at the bullet and knew that modern human technology died out a thousand years ago. She then grabbed her giant hat and flew out to get the bullet checked by Princess Bubblegum.

* * *

"And where's Princess Bubblegum?" Jake asked BMO.

"Well... she kind of locked herself in after what just happened." BMO said. "But I think she'll be fine in a couple of hours or days."

"But the good thing she's fine..." Lady Rainicorn said.

"Yeah, worse things could have happened to her." Jake replied.

"So what's the next move?" Neptr asked.

"We'll have to get ready and wait for Finn and Flame Princess to heal up and then go after him." Jake said, looking at the 'WANTED' poster in his hands. "Dead or alive."

* * *

Shadow was exploring the Candy Castle wandered into the castle gardens and looked around.

"This... 'candy'... is it edible?" he asked himself.

Sniffing the ground, he smelt sweet sugar and his nose twitched by the aroma. His sensitive nose led him to a pure white bench. He sniffed the bench and licked it with his tongue.

"It's... amazing." Shadow said, continuing to lick the sugary sweet bench. "I never tasted anything like it!"

Soon, the licks turned to gnawing. And then to biting.

* * *

As Zero stepped out of the pub, he spotted the town square and walked over to it. Walking towards it, a large figure and others behind it followed Zero. Zero came across a small notification board and examined it and read the information on the board.

He read 'Help Wanted' fliers and 'Lost' posters. Then his eyes noticed the criminal section. Reading the wanted poster, Zero read to see his reputation and his bounty in Ooo.

'WANTED' was in bold letters in the top. Zero looked at his name to be '? ? ? ? ?', his name still unknown. Skimming the description of himself, his eyes met the reward. 1,000,000 gold coins. A million. Zero looked at the sketch of him in lines. He was lucky enough for his suit to change color to a shade of brown and his helmet changing shape to adapt to the fiery environment.

Zero tore the poster out from the board and looked at the poster in his hands.

"Hey, you." a rough voice came from behind him.

Zero turned around to see a tall buff fire elemental standing over him. This specific elemental was different then other fire elemental as he had smoke instead of fire coming out of his head. The smokey elemental had a lot of heavy armor on with heavy-looking gauntlets.

"I see that you're trying to find this guy." the smokey elemental said. "I'll just say this once... you should get off this guy... or meet dire consequences." he said.

"Nah, I can't do that." Zero said, looking up to the smokey elemental. "If I do get off, it'll be impossible for you guys to get him.

The elemental in front of him had a very confused look on his face, not knowing what Zero was talking about.

"The name's Smoke..." Smoke said, blowing smoke into Zero's face. "And you just got yourself a death sentence..."

"So are you going to kill me here? Right here, right now?" Zero asked.

"Uh... Smoke, if you get arrested one more time... Ember isn't going to be very happy..." a fire elemental said behind him.

"Heh, no need to worry." Smoke said, chuckling. "I'll just crush his bones."

Smoke then drew out a handle of a sword and a sharp blade of smoke blew out of it. As Smoke began to make his move to use his weapon, Zero grabbed the smokey blade and landed on Smoke's arm. Now with his hands on Smoke's hand, Zero avoided the strike quickly and landed behind Smoke. Smoke quickly became angry and used his other hand to strike Zero and missed. As Smoke brought his sword down, a feminine voice called out. "Alright Smoke, calm down."

"So-Sorry, Ember." Smoke said and quickly pulled back. Ember was a slim fire elemental with a trim figure. Her orange skin and brown eyes made a good combination. She had long legs and a beautiful body. Most of her orange thighs were exposed as she wore a cut up skirt. Her bright fiery hair was in a ponytail and went all the way down to the middle of her back. Between her hair seems to be a pouch. In it were arrows and a sling with a bow on her back. Her breasts were enormous with only leather-like material covering it. Her cleavage popped out and bounced up and down with her hands down by her exposed hips.

"C'mon Smoke..." Ember said. "I'm getting tired of your shit."

"So-"

" 'Sorry' just doesn't cut it."

Then Ember's eyes went upon Zero.

"Who are you?" Ember asked, her hands still on her hips.

"Name's Z." Zero said. "Mercenary and bounty hunter." he lied.

"Oh?" Ember's eyes went up in interest. She looked up and down at Zero's body and smiled.

"You're not around from here, are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was fine until your buddy here approached me." Zero said, looking at Smoke.

Smoke growled in response, smoke increasing it's speed out of his mouth.

"Well, we're sorry about that... Right Smoke?" Ember said, looking at her massive companion.

Smoke growled in response.

"Smoke here loses his temper easily and goes to our fourth step as soon as our first three steps are done." Ember explained.

" 'Steps'? " Zero asked.

"It's nothing." Ember said.

"Anyway, what can we do for you to get off this guy?" Ember asked.

"Well, if you get me off of this guy you're hunting down, you'll never find him." Zero said, knowing that he was the key to the 'prize'.

Ember raised her eyebrows up in confusement. Zero then walked off from the group.

"Should we take him out, Ember?" Smoke asked, blowing smoke out, as if he was smoking a cigarette.

"No, but maybe later..." Ember replied. "We need to catch this guy, so let's get to work, boys!", Ember said to the group of fire elementals.

As the group was walking off, two fire elemental bounty hunters in the back were chatting.

"I have this hunch..." a fire elemental said with a giant sword on his back and wearing armor.

"Hmm? What is it?" a fire elemental asked with a cloak on with a dagger by his side.

"This 'Z' bounty hunter kind of looks like the guy we're trying to get." the fire elemental with the broadsword said.

"Huh... well, that's kind if true." the cloaked fire elemental said.

"Should we tell Ember?"

"Nah, she has too much on her hands anyway."

* * *

"This is... just amazing..." Princess Bubblegum said as she made a quick sketch in a page of a notebook. "His blood quality is so unique than Finn's." Princess Bubblegum said, looking into the microscope again.

In the blood sample, Princess Bubblegum saw little balls of metal shooting green lasers at a giant bright blue gloop.

"It seems that the machines are sent into the bloodstream to destroy anything hostile." Princess Bubblegum said as she saw the 'poison' of the ice berry attack a small circular metal machine. The machine swiftly dodged the strike and shot a green laser at the blue ball and destroyed it. The ball exploded, sending bits of its body everywhere. As the bits started to regenerate, the tiny machines attacked the bits and destroyed them completely.

Taking out the slide of Zero's blood sample, Princess Bubblegum placed it on the table and got a fresh new slide. From the straw basket, Princess Bubblegum got an ice berry and gently squeezed it with her gloved hands. The drops of the sky blue berry landed onto the clean slide. Putting a cover on top of the ice berry sample, Princess Bubblegum slid the slide into the microscope and looked inside. Princess Bubblegum saw blue balls in the liquid of the berry. Sketching them out on a nearby notebook, Princess Bubblegum grabbed an ice berry and popped it into her mouth. The berry exploded with flavor inside her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Why is it toxic to him?" Princess Bubblegum asked herself as she scratched her chin. "Is it the machine in there?" Princess Bubblegum then got a small dropper and sucked in Zero's blood from the vial. Carefully dropping only a drop onto the ice berry slide, Princess Bubblegum quickly looked in to see what was going to happen. Princess Bubblegum saw red liquid beginning to merge with the ice berry. As soon as the tiny little circular machines began to appear, they unleashed their wrath on the ice berries. The ice berries began to attack, but the machines were too quick for them. However, with only little room to maneuver in, the machines were quickly overwhelmed by the ice berry.

"This is amazing technology..." Princess Bubblegum said, popping another ice berry into her mouth. "I've never seen anything like it."

"But I wonder if Zero knows anything about the past history of the humans... Or knowing how to build human technology." Princess Bubblegum said. "That'll be an amazing breakthrough in the history of Ooo."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door loudly.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Bonnibel! You there?" Marceline's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm here Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said. "What do you want?"

"After the fight, I found this odd pellet or bullet stuck near my ribs." Marceline said from behind the door. "I was wondering if you could check it out."

Princess Bubblegum quickly dashed to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door, Marceline floated in with a plastic baggie in her hands. She floated up with her giant hat in her hea and threw it on a table. Her long black hair hung down as Marceline was playing with the plastic baggie in her hands.

"Hey there Bonnibel." Marceline said. "It's been quite some time."

"Yeah, you can say that." Princess Bubblegum said.

"And like I said, I found this wound out after the fight." Marceline said. "After the guy in black kicked me in the ribs, they broke. Oddly, my bones aren't healing like they would."

"Here." Marceline said, throwing the baggie lightly at Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum caught it and opened the bag. Taking the bullet out in her gloved hands, she examined it.

"This is interesting..." Princess Bubblegum said as she got another slide. "I'll try to find out what this liquid does, Marceline."

"Alright. Thanks, Bonnibel. I'll just be looking around in the castle." Marceline said as she started to float out of the lab. "Oh yeah, and I saw some kind of wolf down at the castle gardens. It's all black and has red eyes."

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum said, lifting her face up from the microscope. Her face had a bit of confusement.

"He looks harmless. No need to worry, I just thought you needed a heads up."

* * *

"Shadow. You there?" Jake said, exploring the castle for Shadow.

Jake looked around the castle and had no luck. Then a loud snore cane from outside the castle. Jake looked out to see a ballooned Shadow in the middle of the empty castle garden. Jake stretched out of the window and went towards sleeping Shadow.

"Man, what did he eat?" Jake said as he saw Shadow a few times his size.

Jake then looked around to see the gardens stripped of everything edible. He then looked at the ground to see giant teeth marks.

"Did Shadow have some kind of bloodlust for sugar?" Jake said, staring down at sleeping Shadow.

"I don't think I slept this disgusting before." Jake said as he saw saliva pools starting to form around Shadow's mouth. "Wait... did I?"

* * *

**A few weeks back...**

_"Jake? Where are you?" Finn said, walking around the living room in the Tree Fort._

_As Finn walked around the living room, he heard a loud disgusting gurgle coming from upstairs._

_Finn looked up at the bedroom ladder stubs and began to climb it into the bedroom. Finn saw the messy room and looked to see Jake still asleep._

_"Jake!" Finn called out. "Wake up!"_

_Jake had no response from Finn's yelling and still slept on. From Jake's mouth, saliva poured out constantly and dripped onto the floor, making massive puddles._

_Finn looked at Jake in disgust as Jake snored on._

_"Yo, Jake!" Finn said, stepping closer to Jake. "Wake up!"_

_Jake snored on, his mouth wide open and tongue hanging out. As Finn stepped closer to Jake, he slipped in a puddle of Jake's spit and fell onto the floor with a thud._

_***THUD***_

_Finn now was in headto toe in Jake's saliva. Finn screeched and tried to get out of the deep puddle. Scrambling onto the floor, Finn slipped again and injested Jake's spit. Finn coughed as he did and threw up onto the floor, mixing with Jake's spit._

_Finn breathed heavily and tripped into his own vomit._

_"Arrrrrghhh!" Finn screamed and jumped out of the window._

_***CRASH***_

* * *

"Oh... so that's why Finn had all the injuries and covered in spit and vomit..." Jake said, scratching his chin.

* * *

"By looking at the chemical compounds... its..." Princess Bubblegum gaped as she stared into the microscope. "This is such a lethal combination..."

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

"Hmm? What is it?" Marceline said, floating in with a giant red lollipop.

She stuck her teeth into the red lollipop and sucked little bit of the red out.

"The compounds here are made to stop the generation of cells and stop their nucleus activity." Princess Bubblegum said.

"So, what's the shitty part of it?" Marceline asked.

"Your wound will never heal... Ever..." Princess Bubblegum said sadly as she looked into the microscope.

As she did, Marceline dropped her giant red lollipop and it shattered when it hit the ground.

"Wait, what?!" Marceline asked shockingly.

"The liquid on the bullet stopped your regeneration ability." Princess Bubblegum explained. "But it would've healed naturally if it didn't have this specific component. The cells in here attach themselves to the nucleus and the cells simply stop working. Also, you're lucky that this component of cells don't multiply and spread. If it did, you wouldn't have any control over your body."

"Is there any way you can fix it?" Marceline asked.

"Hmm... I can work on it, but it'll take sometime since this stuff is so new. And you should stay in the Candy Castle for the time being, Marceline. If I find some kind of antidote, you'll just be seconds away. I'll work my best, Marceline. Sit tight and science will do the job."

* * *

Zero walked out of the Fire Kingdom and his brown suit hissed air out as he walked farther from the fiery hot kingdom. As Zero ventured on, he kept in mind about Burney's answer about Ice King living in the North. As his suit hissed out, Zero's visor slid back into his helmet and tubes that helped him breath also slid back in. He knew that he had to change his looks to remain unknown to lessen the attraction of bounty hunters.

"Did Princess Bubblegum make the posters?" Zero thought to himself as he held the 'WANTED' poster of himself in his hands. "Nah. She couldn't... She would've put my name on this."

Suddenly, the poster also hissed out and cooled down in his hands.

"Huh..." Zero said as he looked at the poster. "That's something new."

Zero held out his palm and a circular ring formed in his palm. A needle popped up and North, South, and other directions formed at their appropriate places. As the places adjusted, the needle started to spin wildly in 360' motion.

Zero looked at the spinning needle and stared at the anomaly odd thing happening in front of him. Puzzled, he retracted the compass back and looked around him. Walking over to a pile of twigs he picked them up and pocketed it. Zero then walked on hoping to find any other useful items soon.

As he walked on, he spotted a large object in the distance. Sprinting towards it, Zero came to see a plane's wing filled machine parts. A battered tank and other items laid in the ruins.

Taking out a few twigs, he stuck them in the flat ground, casting a shadow. Using his finger on the shadow's place. Zero stood up and walked over to the parts.

"Perfect..." Zero said as he got machine parts in his hands.

Jumping on to a demolished Abram Tank, he sat down on the side. Reaching his pack, he took out a carton of ice cream.

"I hope Finn and Jake won't be mad at me if they knew I borrowed some stuff..." Zero said as he got a spoon and popped the cap off of the carton. A perfect straight line of vanilla heaven laid before him.

Spotting more machine parts, Zero smiled underneath his gear.

"Operation... Dragonfire..." Zero said as he stuck his spoon into the vanilla ice cream.

**A/N: This chapter seemed short to me D; The next one is PURE ACTION! Be prepared! xD**


	7. Chapter 7: First Part of the Operation

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is short. My computer broke down a few days ago and had to work on my phone. Sadly, the same day my computer broke, I dropped my phone and jammed the power button. So, it's very unfortunate on my part of this, I'm sorry. But, here's the next chapter of Zero's adventure! I assure you that the next chapter will come out on this Saturday! If you're reading this, I'm already working on the next chapter! :D And Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! ^_^**

Jake looked over Shadow and grabbed him. As he did, the entire weight of Shadow with the candy in his belly crushed Jake.

"Oof!" Jake said as the wind was knocked out of him.

Jake groaned and ballooned his size and grabbed Shadow in his hands. Shadow slept on and started to drool in Jake's hand.

"Urrgh!" Jake said in disgust and flung Shadow onto the ground.

Shadow was thrown with the strength of giant Jake and splattered on the ground. Bits of black goo exploded on the ground and Jake stared with a petrified horrified look as he saw what he had done.

Jake continued to stare and began to approach the black gloop. Suddenly the goo began to float up and combine all over again. Soon, Shadow began to be back into his wolf form again. Now on the ground, Shadow wasn't ballooned with candy anymore.

"How many forms does this guy have?" Jake asked himself as he put Shadow over his shoulder and stretched into the Candy Castle.

Zero stood up and stretched and looked down at his work. A large circular mechainal part laid on a small work table he made with his bare hands. He then sat down again to work on the small machine. Finding many spare parts in the junkyard, Zero had more than just enough to build the machine he was building.

"Hmm..." Ice King said to himself as he wandered the halls of the Candy Castle. "Is it this way?"

Ice King groaned and found himself lost in the castle.

"Was I just here or no?" Ice King asked himself again.

The pink bright candy walls glittered brightly with other candies encrusted on the walls.

"How did I get lost?" Ice King asked himself again.

"Ice King?" Jake said walking over with Shadow over his shoulder. "Why are you doing here?"

"Ooh, Jake, how lucky I am to find you!" Ice King said with his arms out. "I kind of lost my way of finding the bathroom here."

"It's... right there..." Jake said, pointing to a door with 'Bathroom' written on it.

"Ah! Thanks!" Ice King said and rushed in.

As soon as he did, a large clunk was heard and multiple plooshes were heard as Jake could hear everything what Ice King was doing in the bathroom.

Jake had a very disgusted look on his face as Ice King was doing his business.

"Uh... Hmm?" Flame Princess muttered as he she woke up.

She sat up in a flame shielded bed and looked around. She saw bright candy walls and knew where she was now. The Candy Castle.

"아, 불꽃 공주!" **[Ah, Flame Princess!]** Lady Rainicorn said seeing her up.

"Oh, Hey Lady." Flame Princess replied, her face with a puzzled look as she did not understand Korean, the dialect Lady Rainicorn was using.

"당신은 많은 화염 공주를 놓치지 않았다, 고 말했다." **[You didn't miss much, Flame Princess]** Lady Rainicorn said, flying up to the high ceiling of the room. "여기 핀은 단지 잠시 휴식을 취하려고하지 않습니다. 아니요 그건 걱정 공주가 필요합니다." **[Finn here is just going to rest for a while. No need to worry about it, princess.]** she said as she pointed at Finn who was laying in a bed.

"Oh!" Flame Princess said as she saw Finn. "Is he alright?" she asked as she shifted her body to get off the bed. All of the sudden, excruciating pain shot through her fire elemental body.

"Urgh!" Flame Princess groaned in pain, clutching her chest.

"당신이 움직이지 않는 경우 공주가, 그게 가장 좋은 거죠!"** [Princess, it's the best if you don't move!]** Lady Rainicorn said as she got a flame shielded blanket.

Covering her, Lady Rainicorn looked at Flame Princess with a worried, motherly tone.

"Th-thanks, Lady." Flame Princess said as she accepted the blanket and tried her best to control her flames.

"문제 없어, 화염 공주." **[Not a problem, Flame Princess.]** Lady Rainicorn replied.

As Lady Rainicorn said that, Jake walked in with a disgusted look on his face and with Shadow on his back.

"제이크, 당신은 그 사람을 발견!"** [Jake, you found him!]** Lady Ranicorn said as he flew towards him.

Jake stretched and put Shadow on a bed and shuddered.

"흐음는? 제이크 뭐 잘못인가?" **[Hmm? Is something wrong, Jake?]** Lady Rainicorn asked.

"What? Nah, nothing is wrong, Lady. I just need to lie down for a couple of minutes." Jake replied and laid down on a white fluffy bed.

Lady Rainicorn shrugged off her curiosity and knew that it wasn't a big deal.

* * *

"Seems like this toxin was mixed in with other cells." Princess Bubblegum said, looking into the microscope.

"What? I'm poisoned?" Marceline asked.

"Your cells are, not you." Princess Bubblegum replied. "Well... technically you. It won't kill you, but it'll be pretty painful if you move around too much."

"That's a happy thing to know, Bonnibel." Marceline said and sighed.

"The truth does hurt, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Yeah... but I'm wondering who exactly who this guy is... He's like a human or something for that kind of technology."

* * *

"Look! Shall we go?" a dark voice asked, seeing a dark figure in the distance. "We've been waiting for a long time..."

"Not yet, Crawler. Be patient." a goblin said who had a black cloak covering his face and body.

His face peered out of the hood to see a figure in black/brown, Zero, walking around the junk site..

"We'll strike soon, brother." the goblin said.

"Alright, alright... You know how I always get these rushes, K." Crawler replied, one of his eyes glowing green under his black hood. "It gets me pumped... Pumped!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" K hushed, putting one of his fingers to his lips.

"Ack! Sorry, K!" Crawler said and put his hands up to his mouth. As he did, he smashed his own face.

"Our brothers are posting around the hill right now. We just have to wait for the signal."

* * *

**The Royal Congressional Hall...**

"Okay... so like, this guy is like a bad guy or something?" Lumpy Space Princess asked.

"Yes, honeybuns." Lumpy Space Queen said, answering Lumpy Space Princess's question.

"Mom! Don't say names like that to me!" Lumpy Space Princess snapped.

"Order! Order!" the host said banging his hammer down on a wooden stand. The host was an elderly green-shelled turtle. "We are here today in a emergency meeting for an unknown figure wandering Ooo!"

"Yes, I've heard of him kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and taking out the Banana Guards!" Wildberry Princess said in her usual soft voice.

"Are there any leads about him? I need to keep my people safe!" Flame King roared as he slammed his fist down on the table, spilting it apart.

"Now, now. Calm down." the elderly green-shelled host said. "This figure hasn't made a deadly attack."

"But where is Princess Bubblegum?" Slime Princess asked. "Shouldn't she be here for this emergency meeting?"

"Yes, but we've been notified that Princess Bubblegum may be experiencing some kind of mental... thing." the host said. "But we do have a representive from the Candy Kingdom. Normally, only royalty would be allowed, but under the pressure of this unknown threat... We need all the help we can get."

"Hey guys!" Cinnamon Bun said happily from his seat.

"Wait, where's the Vampire Queen, Marceline?" Raggedy Princess asked.

"She was accompanying Princess Bubblegum. And now, we need to take the precautions of each individual kingdoms. Any suggestions of protection?" the host asked to the royalties.

"Well... I suggest we all start with..."

**And the royalties took their time for their Kingdom's defenses...**

* * *

"So what's the reward again, K?" Crawler asked as they both watched Zero in the distance far up on a hill.

"A million gold coins." K replied.

"Ooh, hoo! That's the big money!" Crawler said as he squirmed his hands around in greediness.

"And two million if he's alive." K said, with a updated poster of Zero in his hands.

"Even better!" Crawler said, getting his sword out. "Get ready, K!"

"Yeah." K replied by sheathing his dagger. "Let's go." he said as his sharp white teeth gleamed.

* * *

Zero stood and stretched and took deep breaths as he made the finishing touchings on a small little droid.

Switching the power switch, Zero covered the plate down and screwed on the plate tightly as the droid's eyes lit up to a bright green. The little droid went up to Zero's waist and had arms by its side. The droid had one eye and a big wheel as his legs.

"Creator!" the droid said happily jumping up and down on it's wheel.

"Hey." Zero said, getting down on one knee. "Any problems with your circuits or mainframe?"

"No creator, as known as a C14PTR4P model I am overjoyed by being in this world!" the C14PTR4P droid said happily as it began to spin around in happiness.

Zero chuckled it the droid's dancing.

The droid began to beatbox and spin again. "Claptrap is ready to roll!" the droid said with his hands up.

"Hmm... Claptrap is a good name for you." Zero said, sitting down on a stool.

"Creator, I-" Claptrap began to say, but his green eye color began to change to red and blink rapidly.

"Creator! Figures all around us are closing in from all sides!" Claptrap yelled and ran away towards the junkyard with his hands up in the air.

Finding a hiding spot, Claptrap scrunched up and began to shake.

"I... I... I just got here..." Claptrap began to mutter.

Zero took out his USP.45 pistol out and unclicked the safety. As soon as he did, goblins began to appear up on the hill. Aiming his pistol at them, the goblins began to speak.

"We'll make a deal with you..." a goblin said. "If you surrender, we won't hurt you..."

"But, if you resist, DIE!" a second goblin said as he brought his broadsword up.

Zero shot his pistol the goblin right between his eyes. The goblin dropped down with his sword in the air and sliced his own head off by his own sword.

"Get him!" a goblin said and sprinted at Zero with his sword out.

Zero shot at the closest goblins in the head and reloaded his pistol in superhuman speed. However, goblins soon began to run faster towards him and Zero couldn't just win with his pistol alone.  
As they got closer, Zero unsheathed his black knife and cut open the throat of the closest goblin. The blood of the filthy creature splattered everywhere and blinded nearby fellow goblins. The goblins screamed in pain or looked in shock to see a fatal move. Unwinced by the blood, Zero took the advantage of that and charged at the others.  
The goblins brought their swords up as Zero swiped his knife at a group. But even with their steel swords up, Zero penetrated through the tough material and cut open the goblins. Using combat axes in both hands, Zero jumped up in the air and tore through the necks of multiple goblins. Blocking attacks, Zero successfully defended against them and counter-attacked easily.  
Soon, goblins behind Zero began attack and brought their swords up, but were shot down from the distance. Claptrap.

Claptrap's eyes began to turn red and a smoking barrel of a gun stuck out from his torso.

"Must defend Creator." the voice wasn't Claptrap's anymore, but more like an emotionless droid.

High caliber rounds from Claptrap tore through the goblins, earning a multi-kills as the bullets continued to shred.  
But even with Claptrap's support. Zero was soon and about to get overwhelmed by the relentless goblins. Blocking, slashing, and shooting at the goblins, they were replaced again and again. As Zero killed a goblin, two replaced it.  
As they about to circle him completely, Zero pressed two buttons on the top of his wrist. Out of under the sheets of metal next to Claptrap, a flying drone busted out and hovered next to Claptrap. It moved higher into the air and mowed down the goblins behind Zero. The goblins roared in pain as bullets tore through their useless armor. As the lethal flying drone did it's work, another threat approached the goblins. An A.G.R.  
The Autonomous-Ground-Robot, thundered and rolled down the hill and began to unleash terror on the goblins. It fired rounds of lethal bullets and soon diminished the entire attack force with the help of Zero, Claptrap, and the flying drone, the Dragonfire.  
A goblin looked in fear as the Dragonfire hovered overhead Zero and the A.G.R rolling up beside the supersoldier and crushing the goblin's remains beneath it's wheels.

Zero motioned the goblin toward him and the goblin staggered towards him.

"Where do you live?" Zero asked in a very dark voice.

"In- in the for-fore-forest." the goblin stuttered as he looked at the hovering Dragonfire.

"Run now or you'll meet a painful long death." Zero said in a evil tone.

As soon as Zero said those words, the goblin ran for his life into the forest.

"We'll need to relocate..." Zero said to himself.

"Claptrap!" Zero said and Claptrap in the distance began to roll on his wheels as fast as he could.

"Yes, Creator?" Claptrap said looking up.

Claptrap was back to his usual self as he had the color green in his robotic eye.

"Good job out there." Zero said as he patted the top of Claptrap.

"Thanks, crea-"

"And you don't have to call me 'Creator' anymore, okay?" Zero said.

"Yes, master." Claptrap replied.

"No... nothing like that, Claptrap..." Zero said, staring down at the machine.

"Father?"

"No..."

"Zero?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine, Claptrap." Zero said.

"Yay!" Claptrap said jumping for joy.

"Now, let's relocate somewhere else." Zero said looking up into the sun setting sky. "Let's go."

Zero began to walk with Claptrap on his right the A.G.R on his left, and the Dragonfire above.

"Zero, does A.G.R and Dragonfire talk?" Claptrap asked as he looked at the A.G.R and the flying Dragonfire.

"No, Claptrap." Zero said. "Not yet anyway..."

**A/N: I took the image of Claptrap from Borderlands. Damn that's a good game. You can see that Claptrap has the sequence of killing mode and his usual self mode. And that the A.G.R and Dragonfire are ScoreStreaks in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Thanks for reading and stuff! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Machines

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ Gosh, they gush up inside me! Thank you so much for your support and I thank ' Brandon Vortex ' for sticking with me! :D**

**I've put time and stuff to this and I love writing and doing this!**

**And here's an answer to a reviewer! If you have questions, please leave them in the reviews, I'll gladly answer them!**

**UPDATE: I've updated and changed a few things in the first chapter. Read the first chapter to see what the update is!**

**randomguy (Guest): this story is awesome dude! but a few more halo refrences would be cool, and i dont remember claptrap ever fighting, but there is death trap, the mechromancers robot from borderlands two. just trying to help.**

**Me: Thanks! :D Well, I really haven't played Halo 4 and some of their technology is really advanced if you compare some of them with Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. 'Cloak' is going to appear again if you want to know. :D**  
**And yes, Claptrap doesn't fight in Borderlands, but in my story, he does. Zero made some 'modifications' to Claptrap as you can say. Claptrap has the same personality as the Claptrap in Borderlands but look very different. In Borderlands, he has the trademark Orange color. But since Zero could only scavenge machine parts, Claptrap here is a dull gray. He also has a system of automatic defenses as his robotic eye turning to red and a high caliber gun. Claptrap in Borderlands eye's turn red when he thinks of an evil plan. Well, robots are involved in my story, but not much like the Mecromancer's complex robots.**  
**And thanks again for the review!**

**And reviews such as this beauty:**

**Guest (Guest): Epic**

**Reviews like this keeps me going, believe it or not.**

**And I've decided to make Beemo (BMO) a boy. Yes, I know he's genderless, but it's very odd to call him 'it'.**

**Also, this story is going to be rated M way later in the story. I'll have a big WARNING to warn you about it. Just giving you guys a heads up. :)**

**And if you are interested, I'll post a pairing list out soon. Very soon... 'Very' soon.**

**Here is an epic chapter of 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo' ! Now buckle up and enjoy this bonerific ride! :D**

* * *

"Finn..." a female voice called out. "Finn the human..."

Finn had his eyes closed and fidgeted around and groaned.

"Finn the human..." a soft female voice spoke again.

"Huh?" Finn said softly and opened his eyes to find himself floating in a black dark void. "Where am I?" he asked surprised.

"Shh... Please do not fear where you are right now or who I am, Finn the human..." the voice spoke again.

"I need to know where I am!" Finn said as he clamped his hands on the sides of his head.

"The answers will be useless and I came here to warn..."

"What? Warn about what?" Finn asked as he calmed down quickly and took a deep breath.

Finn now knew that he was getting a vision of some sort... A special message...

"About the threat in the land of Ooo, Finn the human... The unknown figure in black who abducted the Princess of the Candy Kingdom..."

Finn clenched his fists in anger. "I need to get him! He needs to be punished for what he's done! My hero's code won't allow it!" Finn yelled.

"Finn the human, to be a hero, you must control your emotions..." the voice said.

Finn took a very deep breath and unclenched his fists. "Okay... okay..."

"And to show mercy..." the voice said again.

"What?! I can't do that!" Finn yelled shockingly.

"Hmm? Why is that, Finn the human?" the female voice asked.

"He might take that as an advantage on me!" Finn said, squirming around. "He's really strong and take me out easily in a few hits!"

"I do not mean by battle, Finn the human... Your friends can easily overtake him by being together... And what I mean by to show mercy, is by sparing his life and giving him a chance..." the voice spoke. "Or you can kill him..."

"Then what should I do?" Finn asked, looking up into the dark void. "Will my decision impact anything by killing him?"

"Now, now... One question at a time..." the voice said.

"What should I do then?" Finn repeated, wanting answers.

The voice laughed softly in a teasing way and answered, "The choice is up to you, Finn the human..."

"Then will either decision impact the future or no?" Finn asked.

"Remember, Finn the human... No matter what, decisions change everything. Even the tiniest difference in choices changes the outcome no matter what... It is up to you to make the choices as a hero, Finn the human..." the voice answered.

Finn thought about killing the figure in black or not. The voice seemed to know that with Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Marceline, Flame Princess, Ice King, and the help of the other kingdoms would easily crush the figure in black.

Finn looked up to see the opportunity of his questions getting answered.

"Are there any humans out in the world?" Finn asked.

"Ah..." the voice said. "You'll make that choice very soon, Finn the human... Like I said, decisions changes everything... In fact, the decision you will make soon will change Ooo forever..."

"So then what-" Finn began to say but was cut off by the voice.

"You must go now, Finn the human... I'll meet you again very soon... You are the only hope of saving Ooo... Finn... the chosen on-"

"Wait? What?!" Finn asked shockingly as the voice said those words.

As soon as the voice was cut off, white light blindly shined and ungulfed the darkness.

"Remember Finn the human... We'll meet again soon..." the voice whispered as the light began to brighten up in all directions.

"I am... the chosen... what?" Finn asked himself as the darkness came in again.

"Finn!" a very familiar voice yelled out, shaking him back and forth.

Finn opened his eyes to see Lady Rainicorn floating right by his side.

"당신은 충격을 받았습니다 있어요! 괜찮 으세요?" **[You're shaken up! Are you alright?]** Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Uh... I... what?" Finn asked.

"How are you feeling?" BMO asked, who was on the pillow Finn's head was resting. "You look horrible!"

"What? What happened?" Finn asked, very confused.

"You were having a fit, Finn!" BMO answered. "You were thrashing around and broke the bed!"

Finn sat up and looked at the bed to see it broken. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw the legs of the beds shredded up and broken down in pieces on the floor.

As Finn sat up, he felt sweat all over his body. Cold sweat.

"I-I had some kind of special dream..." Finn said as he placed his hand on his head. "Spme message of some sort..."

"What was the dream about, creator?" Neptr asked who was on the floor.

"A voice said I had to make a choice of sparing his life or kill him... And either choice will affect Ooo..."

* * *

**At the Royal Congressional Hall...**

"And then we can place sticks on the ground!" Cinnamon Bun said.

"Is that really a suggestion?" Flame King asked. "Is that really going to help the people?"

Cinnamon Bun then slammed his face on the table before him and started to snore.

"Are you listening or not?!" Flame King yelled in a powerful booming voice.

Flames began to flame up from Flame King's head as he yelled.

"Calm down, Flame King." the host said. "You wouldn't want to burn down this Hall, would you?"

"My apologies." Flame King said as his flames retracted.

"Why don't we just check everyone who goes in?" Muscle Princess suggested. "We really haven't had this level of security yet.

"Yes, that can certainly work." Wildberry Princess said, agreeing.

"Don't your guards check-" Flame King was interrupted as a messenger came in.

The messenger walked up to the host and handed him a letter of some sort.

The host then opened the letter and began to read as the messenger exited out the royal hall.

"Oh dear..." the green shelled host said as he read the message on the piece of paper. "A dire situation has come up. The unknown figure has slaughtered goblins some time ago..."

"Goblins?" Slime Princess asked. "How many?"

"More than eighty goblins."

The royalties except Flame King gasped at the high number of deaths.

"A goblin bandit told us that this figure killed his brothers and dropped like flies." the host went on. "Even if they are disgusting bandits, we'll have to ensure the protection of the people."

"Yes, I agree." many royalties said.

"This fellow sure knows how to kill..." Flame King said. "Are we going to kill him or capture him?"

"That'll depend on the popularity vote, Flame King." the host said. "We can either capture him or execute him on the spot."

* * *

"This place looks good..." Zero said as the A.G.R, Dragonfire and Claptrap followed close to him.

"That cave, Zero?" Claptrap asked as he pointed his robotic fingers at a nearby cave.

"Yes." Zero replied as he directed the A.G.R and Dragonfire with buttons on the top of his wristwatch.

The Dragonfire began to go full speed at the cave and the A.G.R following behind it.

"Claptrap..." Zero said as he faced towards Claptrap. "I need you to do a small favor for me." he said, getting down on a knee.

"Sure! What is it?" Claptrap said energetically, bouncing around.

"I need you to fetch me some machine parts. Can you do that?" Zero asked.

"Of course I can do that!" Claptrap replied. "I, Claptrap will find the parts for you!"

"Alright, I'll put down an electric beacon you can find the cave again, okay?" Zero said as he got a small beacon from his hands. "It'll leave an electromagnetic field down and you can follow it as I planted charges into you."

"Charges?" Claptrap asked in a worry tone with his robotic voice box. "As in explosives?" he squeaked.

"No, just other electromagnetic energy waves." Zero said. "I would put a much more simpler part in you but the Earth's magnetic field is fucked up." he said as a compass morphed from his wrist.

The compass spun widely in all directions and never found magnetic north.

"Something is wrong..." Zero thought to himself and retracted the compass. "Try to grab good parts Claptrap." Zero said to the loyal robot.

"Yes sir!" Claptrap said and then sped off in the distance.

"So... it seems that humanity resorted to nuclear warfare..." Zero said to himself as he walked towards the cave. "Should I consider myself when I'm not much of a 'human'?"

Zero stopped in his tracks and looked up to the setting sky. The wind blew across the mountains and shook the trees.

"Even though I'm created from human cells..." Zero said to himself as he put his gloved hands in front of him. "Am I what you call 'human'? "

* * *

_**Many years ago...**_

_"Zero..." a deep masculine voice said. "Great job..."_

_"Th-thanks..." young Zero breathed heavily as he finished a course._

_"No, really." the voice said. "You just finished a course designed for a Green Beret by half the time."_

_The voice was Command. Command was a young man with a handsome face and wore a nice suit. He walked out and patted Zero on the back._

_"Great job, Zero. You are extraordinary." Command said as he helped Zero up._

_"Co-Comm-Command." Zero said between gasps of air. "Am I considered to be a human being?"_

_"Yes Zero, you are a human being."_

_"Is it because I'm just the mere elements together?" Zero asked. "I walk upright, have two feet, and can think like a human?"_

_Zero looked up at Command through his black visor. "Am I human?" he repeated._

* * *

The memory rushed through Zero and shook it off.

"First... I need to work on them..." Zero said as he continued to the cave. "It'll be for the best..."

Zero walked in the cold cave and saw the A.G.R and the Dragonfire going into sleep mode in the dark cave. Water dripped from the dark rocks and softly dropped to the ground drop by drop.

Uncovering the plate of the A.G.R, Zero began to change the mainframe of the deadly versatile robot.

* * *

"The decision will change Ooo?" Flame Princess asked. "That carries a lot on your shoulders..."

"Do you know what the decision is, creator?" Neptr asked.

"No Neptr, I don't. I'm also wondering what it is... The voice said it had to do with the guy in black that kicked by ass." Finn said. "Speaking of my ass getting kicked, what happened?"

"This 'liquid' was used on you." BMO said, unsure if he was saying it right. "Jake said that it makes you drowsy and end up falling asleep."

"What?! How did he do it?" Finn exclaimed in frustration. "There couldn't be a chance for him to do that!"

Then he looked back on the events and remembered Flame Princess falling into his arms.

"Wait, Flame Princess! Are you alright from that?!" Finn asked, facing towards the fiery princess.

"I should be saying that to you, Finn. I'm perfectly fine." Flame Princess replied, smiling at Finn's protective and worriness.

Then Peppermint Butler rolled in with a wheelchair.

"There are some news that are brought up today." Peppermint Butler said to the group.

"Hmm? What is it, Peppermint Butler?" Finn asked, looking to the peppermint in a suit.

The entire group directed their attention to Peppermint Butler.

"The figure in black who kidnapped Princess Bubblegum has killed goblins a few hours ago. Right now, people are at the scene of the crime and found more than eighty dead goblin bodies." Peppermint Butler reported. "They got the news from a goblin who survived it. From the search, they found only one goblin survivor with the name of 'Crawler'. Another goblin ran away and told the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom."

The group gasped as they heard the high number of deaths.

"So the guy just killed the citizens for fun?" Finn asked.

"Oh no, they were bandits, Finn. Survivors who lived on fighting and stealing! Hardened veterans!" Peppermint Butler said. "But both goblins said that some 'machines' assisted the figure."

"Machines?" Finn asked.

"Yes, that was all I heard. And both goblins are in prison for the crimes they did." Peppermint Butler said.

"This guy might use the machines on us..." Finn said. "Do you think P.B. knows things about machine, Peppermint Butler?" Finn asked.

"She knows everything Finn! She's in her lab right now if you're wondering." Peppermint Butler replied. "And dinner is almost ready, so prepare yourself please!" Peppermint Butler said and exited out the room on the wheelchair.

* * *

"And... done..." Zero said, sighing as he looked at his work.

Zero sat down and took a deep breath as he finished with the A.G.R. Screwing screws into the battle machine, Zero started the A.G.R up.

The engine of the A.G.R started up and the A.G.R's camera looked around and automatically focused on Zero.  
A mix noises of electronic beeps crackled from the mechanical voice box of the A.G.R.

"I'll check your voice box, A.G." Zero said as he began to unscrew the screws again on the A.G.R.

Using pliers, Zero changed the circuit of the voice box and the A.G.R's voice came in.

"Hello..." the A.G.R's voice came in.

The voice was very mechanical and robotic.

Then a scanner shot from the A.G.R's camera head and scanned it's creator.

"Zero..." the A.G.R said, retracting the scanner.

"Nice to see you up and running, A.G." Zero said, patting the machine.

The A.G.R beeped and then said, "Accepts name 'A.G.' " the A.G.R then looked around and spotted the sleep mode Dragonfire on the ground.

Scanning the Dragonfire, A.G began to pick tools from Zero's hand and began to work on the Dragonfire. Carefully, pulling the metal to a comfortable angle, Zero could relax with A.G doing the work.

"I wonder how Claptrap is doing..." Zero said as he leaned against the cave wall.

Zero then took out his pack and got another carton of ice cream from his pack.

"Here's to you, A.G." Zero said as he lifted a spoon up with the ice cream carton in his lap. "And to you, Claptrap." Zero said.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Claptrap screamed as he went as fast as his wheel could.

Hands up in the air, a pack of Shadow Wolves bared their teeth and chased after the little robot.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit, shiiiiiit!" Claptrap screamed out and turned a corner of the dark forest. "How the hell did this happen!?"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 8 of ' Thrown Into the Land of Ooo ' ! ^_^**

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Remember, if you have any questions or comments, please review! I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

**I normally really don't do this, but the next chapter will be called:**

**' Chapter 9: Claptrap's Misadventures '**

**Yep, lovable Claptrap. :D**

**This is going to be a looong story as I have many ideas.**

**I may go over 30 chapters of this story.**

**THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE:**

**Gender-Bent Characters**

**The Unexpected**

**Sex**

**...**

**And if I said anymore, it'll spoil it!**

**Yes, like I said in the beginning, there will be sexual things and all that good stuff. I'll put a Warning up.**

**So thanks again for reading and one word reviews are very good too!**

**The box down there is very lonely... Fill it up! :D**

**Thanks and have a nice day. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Claptrap's Misadventures

**A/N: Ah... Finished this chapter! :D And the Harbaurgh Super Bowl today! Go Ravens!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Ahhh!" Claptrap screamed as he went as fast as his wheel could._

_Hands up in the air, a pack of Shadow Wolves bared their teeth and chased after the little robot._

_"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit, shiiiiiit!" Claptrap screamed out and turned a corner of the dark forest. "How the hell did this happen!?"_

**About a hour ago...**

"Let's see..." Claptrap said to himself as he rolled through the plains of Ooo. "Be calculating this... and that..." he said as he scanned the beautiful horizon with a small scanner that popped from his head.

"This way." Claptrap said and headed to a different direction.

As he went up a hill, Claptrap looked down from the dirt hill.

"Ah-ha!" Claptrap said in accomplishment. "A junkyard!"

Speeding down the hill, Claptrap began to scavenge through the metal and other rubble.

Finding some necessary machine parts, Claptrap opened a small chamber on the side of his robotic torso and put the machine parts in.

As the chamber pulled back in, Claptrap's scanner popped back out, Claptrap scanned the junkyard.

"Ooh!" he said as he came across something sticking out of the ground.

Claptrap retracted his scanner and went towards the dull metal object.

As Claptrap wiped the dirt off, a metal flat end began to appear.

Getting a firm grip, Claptrap tried his best to get the cylinder part out of the ground.

**30 Minutes later...**

With one final tug, a giant metal tank shell popped out of the ground.

"This is one fiiiiine looking shell here, ladies and gentlemen!" Claptrap said as he furiously wiped the dust and dirt off rapidly with his robotic fingers.

A giant dull shell laid on the ground with a pointy end.

"This bad boy here is a uranium tipped shell for an Abrams Tank!" Claptrap said happily. "120 mm L44 shell... and a powerful Honeywell AGT1500C multi-fuel turbine engine with 1,120 kilo watts of energy!"

"Annnd... the shell is for a M256 smoothbore cannon!... With 42 rounds!" Claptrap said as he scanned the shell. "Specifically a M1A2SEP model with a special secondary armament... Wow! .50-caliber bullets! 900 rounds AND remote controlled! Those kind of bullets can tear through limbs... anything!" Claptrap said, not knowing he had .50 bullets in his own gun chamber.

"Chobham... rolled homogeneous armor... depleted uranium strike plates... kevlar mesh..." Claptrap said as his database analyzed the powerful shell of the tank again.

"And the tank might be close by..." Claptrap said staring at the shell that was three times as big as him.

"Well... I'll just put a little radio down here..." Claptrap said as he got a metal rod the size of a marker.

Shaking it up, Claptrap threw it on the ground.

"And now I- AHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as a gigantic falcon snatched him from the ground.

The falcon screeched as it snatched it's prey.

"Ahhhhh!" Claptrap screamed as the falcon soared into higher altitude.

All the trees below him turned so small that the forest below now was just a field of green.

Clutched tightly in the falcon's talons, Claptrap couldn't move and screamed.

"Aaaahhhh!"

The falcon looked down at Claptrap and groaned.

"Are you going to stop?" the giant falcon asked with a very annoyed tone.

"AHHHH!" Claptrap continued.

"Shut up!' the falcon said glaring at the terrified robot.

"Fucking Glob..." the falcon muttered as the contraption in his hands continued to scream. "Fuck it, I don't want you anymore!"

The falcon then released his talons from the sheer deathly height.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Claptrap screamed as the wind rushed by the free fall he was in.

Rocketing down from over 9000 feet, Claptrap screamed in the long free fall as he twirled in the orange sky.

As a giant rock below him, Claptrap braced himself for a excruciating death by being smashed to a rock.

He pulled his arms and legs in to hopefully stop his fall.

But as soon as he landed on the 'rock', it was actually a giant cyclops's belly.

"Argh!" the giant cyclops roared in pain as Claptrap slammed into the squishy flesh.

Claptrap bounced off and landed on his wheel.

He then whirred out his arms and looked around.

"I-I-I'm fucking alive!" Claptrap screamed in joy. "AH-HA! Mother fucker!" he continued as he began to box with his hands, jabbing an invisible opponent.

"I'm the king of the wor-"

Claptrap was interrupted as a pissed off giant slammed his fist on the ground, trying to hit Claptrap.

"You hurt my belly!" the cumbersome giant bellowed.

The giant was all gray and wore a dirty brown loin-cloth. Bald and with pointy ears, he was already fugly to begin with.

"You'll pay!" the giant thundered as hit brought his other fist down to hit Claptrap.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as he ran away from the angry ugly cyclops behind him. "I'm going to die!"

* * *

"There we go..." Zero said as he was on a tablet-laptop hybrid.

The technology hybrid's screen was touchscreen and the visual color was orange.

As Zero punched a few keys in on the electronic keyboard and looked on the screen.

"Hmm?" Zero said as he saw a big bright orange dot moving with insane speed. "What trouble did Claptrap run into?..." and stuck his spoon into his 12th carton of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

"Fee!" the giant roared as he slammed his foot on the ground, trying to crush Claptrap. His foot was inches away from Claptrap.

The ground vibrated and shook the trees.

"Fi!" the giant yelled and slammed his fists into the ground, stripping away trees in forests.

"Fo!" the giant cyclops roared and eyed little Claptrap running for his dear life.

"Fum!" the giant finished by jumping into the air and using his body as a missile.

Claptrap luckily dodged the giant's hits and ran on. Screaming.

"I'll... um..." the cyclops said in a dumb tone. "Uhhh..."

"Squish you like gum!?" Claptrap suggested while screaming and running at the same time.

"Yeah! That!' the large giant said as he slammed his hand into the ground to try to catch Claptrap. "Slow down! I need to catch you!" the giant bellowed.

As the cyclops brought his fist down again, a small lever was created by the force and shattered the ground.

Trees fell from the destruction and Claptrap bounced up. Right into the cyclop's loin-cloth.

Claptrap was still screaming and shot up into the giant's private areas.

"Haha!" the giant bellowed as he made a fist. "I've got you now!"

He then punched his own family jewels as hard as he could.

"ARRRRFHG!" the giant screamed as he struck a very sensitive painful part.

The giant thought his balls shattered and started to whimper as he rolled on the ground.

Claptrap amazingly, survived that and ran into a dark forest. The tall trees covered him.

Seeing the giant down from the distance, Claptrap knew he was safe.

"Whoo!" Claptrap said as he 'wiped' the sweat off of his forehead. "Am I lucky or what?"

Claptrap looked at his choices:

Go back to the plains and encounter the giant.

Or:

Go into the forest.

"Okay! If I'm by Zero's side, I'll always be safe! Now..." Claptrap said happily as he transmitted a radio signal to locate base camp.

A soft ping from a radar inside told Claptrap which direction the cave was in.

"Ah! This way!" Claptrap said as he went into the dark forest.

Humming a tune, Claptrap knew it was going to be perfectly fine.

But little did he know that he smelled like complete shit by being shot up the fugly giant's crotch.

* * *

"Argh!" Zero muttered in pain as he clutched his head with his hands.

The laptop fell from his hands and clunked on the cave floor.

"Zero..." a very dark voice called inside him. "Let it all out..."

"No..." Zero muttered as he shook the pain away.

"One day you'll fall within the grasps of the shadows." the voice, dark as a shadow said. "You're not strong enough to survive..."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked as he knocked an ice cream carton over with his foot in pain.

"Too weak to kill..." the voice answered venomly. "Sparing these pathetic living things will lead to your doom..."

"I know what I'm doing..." Zero answered as he leaned into the wall again.

"Oh?" the voice asked curiously. "Really? What is it?"

"I'm not stupid..." Zero said to the voice. "I've developed a little plan."

"Heh..." the voice said sneering. "I bid you luck then. Remember Zero, I'll be here..." the voice said as it softly cleared away.

"Process... 70% complete..." A.G.'s boring robotic voice called out as the A.G.R combat unit as it worked on the Dragonfire drone.

The pain was now gone and Zero shook off the conversation with the dark voice and stood up.

Walking over to A.G., Zero began to look over the robot.

"A.G., shut down for a second." Zero said.

A.G. immediately shut down with the tools in hand.

Zero grabbed the tools and unscrewed A.G.'s armored gray plate.

Working on the voice box, Zero finished quickly and started A.G. up. The hum of the engine roared as Zero screwed the plates back in.

A.G.'s camera looked around and focused on Zero.

"Zero?" a deep robotic voice called from the combat robot.

A voice like Claptrap emerged, but with a lot more deeper filtered voice.

"A.G., nice to see you up and running." Zero said.

"Should I resume working on the drone?" A.G. asked. "Some file is telling me to do it."

"Go ahead." Zero said as A.G. rolled towards the Dragonfire.

Zero made a small smile under his helmet as he looked back on a memory.

* * *

_**Many years ago...**_

_"Zero, there was a new breakthrough in technology." Command said with his scarred face and blemishes._

_"As in?" Zero asked in complete black._

_Teenage Zero walked with Command. Zero's height was above Command's shoulder. They both walked through a clean white hallway as big doors from the side swiftly opened with ease._

_"New Robotic technology."_

_"Please be specific, Command."_

_"You have to see it for yourself." Command said pointing to a thick glass window._

_A small robot with arms twirled around in a white room and looked around. The white room was completely white and had multiple functions inside._

_"That robot is-" Zero began to say but was cut off my Command._

_"Moving by itself, yes." Command said. "It's a C14PTR4P model designed for things such as giving samples in a store, a tour guide... things such as that."_

_A robot like Claptrap inside looked around and just stood there._

_"We call it 'R.C.T'." Command said as people in white lab coats worked in clean complex labs. "Robotic-Conscious-Technology."_

_"That's amazing Command." Zero said as the C14PTR4P model took a lap around a pole._

_"Give a demonstration." a scientist said through a microphone to the robot._

_"Uh... As in what?" The C14PTR4P model asked._

_"Tea." the scientist replied._

_"Watch this, Zero." Command said as he stopped by the window._

_Zero stopped next to Command and turned to the window._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, feast your eyes on the magnificent liquid that's been around for more than a thousand years!" the robot said enthusiastically._

_"That's pretty good." teenage Zero said as the C14PTR4P model talked on._

_"This here is the problem." Command said pointing at the C14PTR4P model._

_"Now please sample the tea froomm..." the robot said, it's voice becoming deeper and eerie._

_All of the sudden, liquid from the robot's eye exploded and fell down. An explosion ensued and nothing was left of the robot. Only a large crater was left._

_"And imagine that with men, women, and children crowded together." Command said._

_"That won't be pretty." Zero said._

_"Come." Command said as he started to walk. "You should meet the masterminds behind this."_

_Zero followed Command, being right behind him._

_A door swiftly opened for Command and Zero._

_"Command!" a young scientist with short brown hair said as he got up from a desk._

_He wore glasses along with a white lab coat._

_Walking over to Command and Zero, the scientist greeted them with a smile._

_The young scientist shook Command's hand and shook Zero's also._

_"You're Zero, aren't you?" the scientist asked as he shook Zero's hand. "The supersoldier project?"_

_"Yes." Zero replied with anger building up inside._

_He hated being called a project._

_"Ah! Nice to meet you!" the scientist said._

_"Frank, how is Project R.T.C going?" Command asked to the scientist._

_"Not very well..." Frank said with his expression changing quickly. " The C14PTR4P models always breakdown very easily and we don't know why. We're starting with the basics to understand what we have to work on. And as you can see... We're struggling..." Frank said turning towards more scientists._

_"We all are trying to pass the basics to advance towards military might." Frank explained. "We just need a little time to work on this tiresome project."_

_"That's good..." Command said. "So we're soon going to have robots thinking for themselves?"_

_"Pretty much, but comes in another problem..." Frank said. "We wouldn't want a robot revolution. If we gave them too conscious of a mind, military robots might attack us. It's a complicated balance."_

_"And the military wouldn't want just robots in the fighting. Sure, robots will benefit in battles and can endure harsh environment, but us humans can be the perfect warrior in battle with human senses and reflexes. 'Robots' don't react quickly when an enemy pops up as there's a few milliseconds difference between humans. But on the other hand, robots would be invaluable in combat as they can roll through the battlefield taking a few bullets and fighting."_

_"And that's what this Project is about, Zero." Command said. "Interesting, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, sir." Zero replied._

_"Ah good, now let's go back and..._

_Zero had heard about the robots and understood. But he was interested in the C14PTR4P model below showing the demonstration. The whole time, he was memorizing the blueprints of the robot across the room._

* * *

"P.B.!" Finn yelled as he ran towards Princess Bubblegum's lab. "P.B.!" Finn repeated.

"Urgh..." Princess Bubblegum groaned in frustration as a small frown appeared on her face. "This composition is horrible..."

"P.B.!"

"Hmm?" Marceline said as she and Princess Bubblegum heard Finn's voice.

Finn ran through Princess Bubblegum's lab's door frame and tripped on nothing, face planting into the ground.

"Finn? What do you need?" Marceline asked in a annoyed tone as she wanted a cure fast.

"I need to know about machines!" Finn said as he lifted his face up from the ground.

"Machines?" Marceline said with an eyebrow up.

"What for?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she got a small spoon.

"The guy that kidnapped you is using them!" Finn said. "And we need to know how to defeat them!"

"Finn, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum said as she turned around to face towards them.

She was about to tell them about Zero. About who he is and how actually harmless he is.

"You guys need to know that this guy actually isn't-"

"Aahhh!" Ice King's voice rang.

His scream echoed the halls.

"Huh?" Finn said as his attention went towards the scream.

Marceline's head was turned also.

"Too much! Waay too much!" Ice King screamed as he ran by the door frame of Princess Bubblegum's lab.

He was lifting his blue tunic as he ran.

"Glob... What happened?" Marceline said as floated after Ice King.

As she exited out, Finn followed quickly right behind Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum stood silently and knew that she had to tell them about Zero. Fast.

She then ran out after Ice King, Marceline, and Finn.

* * *

"Amazing job grunts..." the leader of the Shadow Wolves snarled as fresh kill was hauled in by a pack. "Now we-"

The leader sniffed in disgust as a putrid odor slammed into his nose and the other wolves as well.

"The fuck is this?" the leader snarled, baring his white teeth.

Pulsing his red eyes open, the leader saw a little in the box moving about in the distance.

"Oh, she'll be coming around the mountains when she comes." a robotic voice sang. "She'll be coming around the mountains when she comes., boo-yah! She'll be coming around the mountains, she'll be coming around the mountains, oh yeah!"

Unmistakenly, it was Claptrap singing out loud to pass the time.

The leader saw the box emit an energy pulse. A trespasser in their territory.

"Pack Eight..." the leader said, turning towards a Shadow Wolf.

"Yes, sir?" the head of Pack Eight asked.  
"Get him..." the leader commanded.

The head of Pack Eight roared and six members joined in. Howling, they sprinted into the dark trees for the prey, Claptrap.

"She'll be-" Claptrap started to sing but heard a powerful roar and howls of wolves from the distance.

"...riding on horseback when she comes..." Claptrap sang weakly and rolled slower. "She'll be ridi-AHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as the sounds of jaws clenched right beside him.

Running away, Claptrap tripped over a vine and slammed into a tree.

"Ow." Claptrap said without pain in his voice and got up quickly.

He came to see seven giant wolves circling him with no way out.

"Um... heh... nice doggy..." Claptrap said weakly.

A Shadow Wolf roared in front of Claptrap's face, sending spit and food bits all over him.

Claptrap screamed in response and moved his arms up and down in complete fear. Doing so created a gust of air of the giant's crotch odor right into the wolf's nose.

The wolf that was roaring stopped aburptly and threw up all over Claptrap. Orange liquid exploded on the robot and Claptrap groaned in disgust.

"Hey!" Claptrap said as he wiped the vomit off him. "You can tear me to shreds and piss over my circuits, but don't you dare to put liquids on me!" Claptrap said, sticking up his robotic hand up the dazed Shadow Wolf's sensitive snout by accident.

The Shadow Wolf threw up again by the mixture of his own vomit and the putrid odor. The wolf then stumbled away and collapsed by the smell.

The six other wolves snarled and glared at Claptrap, seeing what the threat was capable of doing.

Claptrap stared at his hand and then towards the wolves.

"Wait! I take that back when I said you can piss all over my circuits!" Claptrap said, backing away. "And don't tear me to shreds!"

The Shadow Wolves then bared their teeth and jumped up.

"Ack!" Claptrap screamed and fell over, dodging the strike from the wolf's powerful paw.

Screaming, Claptrap now had Shadow Wolves behind him in the dark forests.

"Ahhh!" Claptrap screamed as he went as fast as his wheel could.

Hands up in the air, a pack of Shadow Wolves bared their teeth and chased after the little robot.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit, shiiiiiit!" Claptrap screamed out and turned a corner of the dark forest. "How the hell did this happen!?"

* * *

The goblin who ran from Zero was thrown into a prison of the Goblin Kingdom.

"Oof!" the goblin said as he hit the cold stone floor.

He rubbed his jaw and then his head as they ached in pain.

The goblin had a clean face and a long nose wearing green pants and leather armor.

"Biter, is that you?" a dark voice asked.

A green eye from the darkness of the jail cell blinked and looked towards the goblin's direction.

"Crawler!" Biter said. "You're alive!"

"Yes brother, I am well..." Crawler said as he walked up and walked with a limp towards Biter. "What is happening?"

"The goblins here wanted information about the guy." Biter said. "I've told little as possible about our 'crimes'." Biter said, air quoting 'crimes'.

"It really doesn't matter anyway... Our brothers are dead and this piece of shit is running free..." Crawler said as his green eye under his hood blinked. "We will have our revenge, Biter. For K... for our brothers..."

"Yes, but how will we escape?" Biter asked quietly, not wanting to attract guards. "I don't see anyway out!"

Crawler smiled and looked up to Biter.

"Biter, I've kept this secret to all our brothers since this is very dangerous." Crawler said as he brought his hands up.

Close together, his green hands emitted red light. Fire.

"Crawler... magic?" Biter whispered as he saw a fellow comrade conjure magic.

"Yes..." Crawler replied. "I would've killed our own men if I conjured this... I hope you forgive me of not saving them..."

"Crawler..." Biter said giving a smirk.

He brought his hands together and emitted blue lightning.

"You're not the only one..."

Crawler smiled under his hood and looked at Biter. Both of their hands relinquished

"We'll go at dawn..." Crawler said softly.

"Agreed, Crawler." Biter said. "We'll take his life in exchange for our brothers..."

"Don't be hasty, Biter." Crawler said, pointing a finger up.

"We'll need to escape and then figure out a way to find him. During that, we'll grab a few supplies so we can survive."

Crawler then sat down and leaned into the wall.

"Now..." Crawler said. "All we have to do is to wait..."

* * *

The giant Shadow Wolves rushed Claptrap with their powerful paws and tried to crush him with their weight.

But Claptrap was too fast and reckless that the Shadow Wolves couldn't get their mark on the robot.

"Urgh..." the leader of the Shadow Wolves said as he saw Claptrap escaping Pack Eight's grasp.  
"Pack Seven, rush to the left flank and Pack Six to the right. Pack Five, shadowblend right in front of the thing to stall him." the leader said to the three leader's of their packs.

The pack leaders nodded and began to go to their assigned positions with their pack.

"Waahh!" Claptrap screamed as he tripped into a mud bank.

Luckily, the trip saved his entire machine side from being torn off by the sharp claws of a Shadow Wolf's paw.

Claptrap was getting up, his wheel caught mud and flung it into the eyes of the Shadow Wolves behind him.

The mud blinded the three wolves and they tripped and stumbled into the mud. They were down by four wolves.

Only the pack leader and a member remained.

As Claptrap was running away he whirled his hands in fear. The fear multipled as he saw more red eyes closing on the sides.

"NOOOO!" Claptrap screamed loudly as he saw black mist manifesting.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as his wheel slammed the brakes. The leader of Pack Eight and a member ran past him as they were running as fast as they can. They both tripped into the black mist and collided with Pack Seven and Six.

Claptrap then spun and continuing his lucky escape by speeding off by going to the right. Screaming, he maneuvered left and right to avoid the trees and other obstacles in the way. He continued on as he heard growls coming closer behind him.

Claptrap then spotted something that raised his hopes up. Sunlight.

"The light!" Claptrap exclaimed in happiness as he saw bright light in the distance.

Claptrap was now about twenty feet away from the light and exclaimed, "Joy! I can finally escape this place of shi- ARRGH!"

Claptrap's wheel thought otherwise as a stick got caught between the wheels.

By going so fast, Claptrap flung out of the trees into the dim sunlight of the sunset.

"Argh! NO!" Claptrap screamed as he struggled to sit up.

As he sat up, Claptrap began to pull on the stubborn stick to get it out of his wheel.

"Out of all the times, my wheel gets stuck, it's this bullshi-"  
Claptrap went silent as he saw red eyes coming out of the forest. The Shadow Wolves.

"Oh no..." Claptrap said weakly and stared at the red eyes approaching. He then began to work vigirously on the stick in his wheel.

As a Shadow Wolf's paw came out of the shadows, he whined in pain and backed out a few steps.

The other wolves hissed at the wolf who got injured and pointed at the direction of the sun.

"The... sun?" Claptrap said with his hands still on the stick.

Turning to the sun, he looked down to see a few feet of sunlight in front of him. His savior.

"Ha!" Claptrap said. "You weaklings can't endure the beauty of sunlight!" he continued on as he worked on freeing the stick stuck in his wheel.

Pulling it out, Claptrap jumped back up and held the stick in his hands. Now mere inches, Claptrap began to taunt the Shadow Wolves.

"Huh... Interesting..." Claptrap said as he looked at each individual Shadow Wolf.

"You can't go in the sun!" he yelled with the sticks pointed at the wolves.

"Now who likes it now, assholes!" Claptrap said as he started to poke a Shadow Wolf.

The Shadow Wold who was being poked opened his mouth and crunched down the stick, snapping it in half like a twig. In the one bite, the stick was shattered in pieces.

"Ooohh! Nice jaws!" Claptrap said, waving his arms around, taunting them.

Knowing that the Shadow Wolves can't touch him, Claptrap continued to annoy them.

"Take this!" Claptrap said as he threw a rock at the wolves.

It merely bounced off a wolf.

"And that!" Claptrap continued and threw smaller rocks, one in each hand.

"And some of these!" he said as he threw a barrage of pebbles at the wolves.

They were unscathed and didn't even flinch. Claptrap then went over to a small pile of sand and scooped much as possible in his robotic hands.

Going to the wolves, he threw it at them.

"Eeh!" Claptrap said as the sand simply vanished in the air.  
"Bite my shiny metal-" Claptrap began to say as he faced his tush at them.

But was interrupted as a Shadow Wolf roared powerfully and loudly.

"Whoa, hey!" Claptrap said, facing towards them. "I may not be shiny, but I-"

Claptrap stopped as he saw the Shadow Wolve's red eyes becoming narrower and their sharp white teeth showing by an eerie smile.

Claptrap backed away slowly as he saw the wolves giving creepy looks.

"Hey... What's happening? Claptrap asked weakly.

He looked down on the ground to see the sunlight slowly fading away, blending with the shadow of the trees.

"Shit!" Claptrap screamed as he looked at the sun.

It was setting and went over the horizon, the sky turning darker.

Claptrap began to run away but tripped and fell on the ground.

As Claptrap began to back away with his hands, the Wolves began to step into the area they couldn't before and approached Claptrap.

The Shadow Wolves walked slowly and began to circle the robot.

"C'mon! It was fun and games!" Claptrap said as he looked at each Shadow Wolf. "How about we each talk about the things we like and have fun with-"

A Shadow Wolf roared into Claptrap's face. In response, Claptrap, boxed himself by pulling his arms and wheel inside.

"I'm going to die..." Claptrap muttered.

He then started to shake and crying sounds to express his sadness of his doom.

Suddenly the Shadow Wolves growled and retreated back into the forest.

"Huh? What?" Claptrap said as he saw the Shadow Wolves running into the forest. "Yeah! That's right! You better run!"

After the wolves, Claptrap stared into the forest.

"Hmm... I wonder what made those wolves go away..." Claptrap said, scratching his head.

"Well, at least nothing will get wor-"

***BOOM *BOOM* *BOOM***

"Huh?" Claptrap said as the ground vibrated. "What's this?"

"YOU!" the cyclops giant bellowed.

His eyes widen and looked down at Claptrap.

"You?..." Claptrap asked weakly.

"DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Claptrap screamed and began to run away from the giant.

Again.

* * *

"Zero, I am finished!" A.G. said as he drilled the Dragonfire drone in.

"Nice job, A.G." Zero said as he walked over to A.G. and the drone.

The Dragonfire hummed and a crackle was heard as it's rotors were spinning faster and faster.

The drone's eyes looked around at A.G. first, and then at Zero.

"Creator?" a female robotic voice asked from the Dragonfire drone.

"Please, call me Zero." Zero said as the Dragonfire rose higher into the air. "Now, I know that you two have no idea what's going on in here."

Zero then pulled his laptop/tablet hybrid out.

"So, I made data files to help you guys understand the situation I'm in." he said as he plugged in the cords into the laptop and robots.

In less than a second, the files were transferred and both machines made a beep sound and unplugged the cords from A.G. and the Dragonfire.

"I see..." the Dragonfire drone said. "So what are we to do?"

"We are to not harm the inhabitants here, but if they do attack us, use the coated bullets." Zero said.

"And to build a UAV and a satellite?" A.G. asked. "How is that going to be possible with the things we currently have?"

"I've sent Claptrap to fetch some parts for me, but hasn't returned yet." Zero replied. "So A.G., you're going to get the parts to build the mechs, alright?"

"Claptrap... A.G... Do I have a name?" the female Dragonfire drone asked.

"Charlene Jr." Zero said. "There was a mission conducted with a Dragonfire, with the name of Charlene."

"A name to remember, hmm?" Charlene Jr. said as she flew around the cave.

"Both of you are unique than any robots have existed." Zero said. "You have mods inside to help you with simple tasks as you guys don't have arms and legs."

"I've got everything I need to do, Zero. I am ready to serve you to my maximal capacities." A.G. said, turning towards to Zero.

"Me too... I just have to get the UAV and satellite parts..." Charlene Jr. said.

Both robots then exited out of the cave to fulfill their orders.

"The new project..." Zero said. " 'Project R.T.C 2 ' is in session for the operation."

* * *

An owl hooted as the sun was setting, no light in the sky. The chill of the evening brought new creatures out in Ooo and nature was in course.

The peaceful chirping of crickets and the wind blowing across the trees was just beautiful.

"aaaaahhhh!"

A small scream in the distance caught the owl's ears and other animals and stared where it was coming from.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

The sound got closer as the animals were ready to run away from the threat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as he went as fast as he can.

He whizzed past the animals and kept on going.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

The animals perked up their ears as the vibration shook the trees.

The cyclops giant roared as it bashed through the trees to get little Claptrap.

Inhabitants in the forest scattered as the giant crashed through.

"Luck! Please!" Claptrap pleaded. "One more ti-"

He was interuppted as a tree flew right past him.

"PLEASE!" Claptrap pleaded louder as the giant chased after him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...

* * *

...HHHHHHHHH!" Ice King screamed as he was lifting his blue tunic up. "Disgusting!"

He continued to run through the candy halls and screamed.

"Ice King!" Finn yelled. "Calm down!"

Ice King couldn't hear Finn over his screaming and still continued to run.

All of the sudden, Ice King tripped over his blue tunic and face planted into the candy carpet that was right in front of the arched room with Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Flame Princess, BMO, Neptr, and Shadow.

"Ow..." Ice King said as his head was aching. "Oooh! Blueberry!" he said as he licked the candy carpet.

"Hey, what's the problem, Ice King?!" Finn called out after Ice King.

"Oh, I... um..." Ice King said, his face still in the ground.

"What's happening here?" a very dark voice asked coming from Lady Rainicorn as she flew in. "Jake and Shadow are asleep!"

"Lady?" Finn asked. "What's wrong with your voice? And you're speaking?"

"Oh, I just borrowed this Universal Translator from Shadow since he's sleeping." Lady Rainicorn said in a very dark voice, looking down at the translator.

"How do I sound?" Lady Rainicorn asked.

"Dark... as a shadow..." Marceline said. "And who's Shadow?" she asked.

"He's a Shadow Wolf that's been exiled and found us. He's been helping us out by finding P.B." Finn explained.

"Anyway, Ice King..." Lady Rainicorn said in her shadowy voice. "What did you do?"

"I just... toiled..." Ice King muttered.

"Toil? Toil what?" Marceline asked.

"The... bathroom..."

"Bathroom?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't go in there! Whatever you do, don't!" Ice King pleaded.

Princess Bubblegum then appeared behind them, panting.

"Hey there Princess." Lady Rainicorn said, her voice dark like the darkness, waving to her.

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widen a little as she heard Lady Rainicorn's voice.

Then her eyes met the Translator and calmed down.

BMO and Neptr then appeared behind Lady Rainicorn.

"We just heard screaming... Who was it?" BMO asked.

"Ice King here." Finn said, looking down at Ice King who was licking away at the blueberry flavored carpet.

"Oh, and the screaming woke Jake and the shadow wolf up." Neptr said.

Groans of Jake was heard from the room in front of them.

"Argh! I'm up! I'm up!" Jake said as he groggily got up from the white plushy bed. "What's a happening?"

"Ice King fell and toiled the bathroom. And we don't know what that means." BMO said.

All of the sudden, Jake threw up and collasped on the ground, waking up Shadow.

Shadow growled, trying to communicate.

"Grsh?" Shadow growled as he looked around.

He snarled in a non-aggressive manner and approached the group.

"A wolf!" Princess Bubblegum said. "What's it doing in the castle!?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow and growled some more, talking in his wolf language.

"Grrsh, grrrr..." Shadow growled.

"P.B., that's just Shadow." Finn said. "He helped us to find you."

"Oh..." Princess Bubblegum said. "Sorry Shadow."

Shadow growled again and stared at Jake.

"Grrr?" Shadow asked.

"He just threw up and fell down." Marceline said.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" Ice King said, looking down at the candy carpet. "Can I take some?"

Princess Bubblegum then realized that she needed to tell them about Zero. If they think he's evil and hostile, it'll be gruesome and terrible.

"Everyone!" Princess Bubblegum said. "I need to tell you something."

Finn, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, BMO, Neptr, Ice King, and even Flame Princess directed their attention to Princess Bubblegum.

"Like I was saying, the person who kidnapped me is actually-"

***CRASH***

Glass shattered on the floor by small vibrations.

"Hey, what is that?" Flame Princess said as she slowly got out of the bed.

Soon, everyone looked out of the window to see what was creating the vibrations.

"Look! A giant cyclops!" Finn said, pointing through the window. "It's chasing something!

The giant cyclops headed towards the Candy Kingdom with something running in front of the giant.

"Ahhhhhh!" a small voice below yelled.

"What is that thing?" Marceline asked. "I've never seen anything like it..."

It was Claptrap running up to the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"Open up!" Claptrap yelled, clutching on the candy gates.

"Hmm... I can't." A Banana Guard said through the gates.

"WHAT?!" Claptrap screamed. "I'm about to get killed man!"

"I would, but orders are orders." the Banana Guard said.

"We have the save the thing!" Finn said, dashing out the room.

Shadow followed behind Finn and growled in agreement.

"Wait!" BMO called out.

He then went after Finn and Shadow.

Lady Rainicorn and Marceline flew out the window to join the fight.

"Just open!" Claptrap screamed. "OPEN!"

"I can't." the Banana Guard replied.

All of the sudden, the cyclops grabbed Claptrap and brought him up it his eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed.

"I've got you!" the giant roared.

The giant cyclops then screamed in pain as Finn's red demon sword cut through the cyclops's leg.

Because of the pain, the cyclops threw Claptrap in the air.

Princess Bubblegum cursed under her breath as if something was holding her back from saying things about Zero.

"Hey, what's wrong Princess Bubblegum?" Flame Princess asked. "It's as if you want to tell us something very important..."

Princess Bubblegum forgot about Flame Princess being next to her and knew that Flame Princess would listen.

"Flame Princess, you need to know that-"

***CRASH***

Because of the cyclops's strength, Claptrap was thrown into the Candy Castle and smashed through the roof, sending shattered candy material everywhere.

Flame Princess's heat melted the brick away, creating a barrier from getting hurt.

"Flame Princess!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and ran towards her.

"I... can see... the code..." Claptrap said weakly as he laid on the ground.

Liquid was pouring from Claptrap as the damage was done by the throw.

"Are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, I am." Flame Princess said, not a scratch on her. "Luckily, I concentrated my heat on one area by not burning this castle down..."

"Heeeelp!" Claptrap said as more liquid poured out.

**A/N: I could've worked better on this. I hope you have the understanding of the last few paragraphs of this chapter! Thank you for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fiery Painful Memory

**A/N: Ah... I love working on this story! :D**

**I try to keep the chapters long for you guys! But this chapter isn't that long... My bottom authors note will explain everything!**

**And do you guys like this story? :3**

**I see new people reading this story and thank you so much for it! If you have any questions, be sure to ask it in the reviews! :D**

**I'll answer it the next chapter!**

**And here's an age list so you guys can understand the story soon to come. It'll be easier to read it.**

**AGE LIST!**

* * *

**_Finn:_ 14 years old**

**_Jake:_ 28 years old (in Magical Dog years)**

**_Lady Rainicorn:_ 28 years old (Magical Rainicorn years- still pregnant!)**

**_Princess Bubblegum:_ 21 years old**

**_Flame Princess:_ 14 years old**

**_Zero:_ 21 years old**

* * *

**It'll clear up some confusion later in the story! I think... -.-**

**I made Princess Bubblegum 21 years old because Finn was 12 years old in the ' Pilot ' episode in ' Adventure Time '.**

**Princess Bubblegum being 18. She would be 20, but I find 21 to be a lot more better.**

**Heh... ' a lot more better '...**

******And I've started a new story named ' Thirty-Something Words '. It's just a collection of one-shots of Fiolee.**

******Check it out if you like.**

******Toodles!**

* * *

Claptrap began to shake, spreading his liquids everywhere. The liquid was spreading fast as it was leaking everywhere.

"He-Help..." Claptrap said weakly, the black liquid continuing to poor out.

Flame Princess lit up in surprise, a tiny spark flying towards the robot. The spark ignited the black liquid into pure flames. The liquid being a form of gasoline.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed, the flames burning him, tearing at his metal structure. "Get it off, get if off!"

Claptrap bumped into the candy material, breaking it down a little, creating candy powder.

The candy powder slowed the fire spreading as Claptrap as bumping into the candy brick into pieces.

"Conjure it back Flame Princess!" Princess Bubblegum screamed. "The flames are spreading!"

"I-I don't know how to!" Flame Princess screamed back as the pillar of fire coming from Claptrap growing bigger.

"Try!"

Flame Princess concentrated, trying to relinquish the flames in front of her completely. However, she controlled the fire to move up, lifting a ball of fire above Claptrap.

"It's working!" Flame Princess exclaimed.

The sparks from the fireball thought otherwise. Sparks crackled out, igniting the black liquid once more.

"Errrkrrrkrrkrrrkrrrrkrrrrkkr krrrk!" Claptrap stuttered as the flames engulfed him once more.

* * *

The giant cyclops held his thigh up in pain.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" the fugly giant roared and glared towards the ground.

Green liquid oozed out from the giant's thigh, then suddenly regenerated back to full recovery.

"You hurt me, me hurt you!" the cyclops roared again.

The cyclops roared as he slammed his fist to the ground, which Finn dodged just in time.

The ground shattered to pieces as the fist tore through the Earth leaving a giant hole in the ground.

Finn slashed at the giant cyclops, digging his red demon sword into his ankle.

"Hiya!" Finn said as he stuck the sword in the giant's ankle, making a twirl with his sword, opening the wound of his attack.

"AAAAARRRRRGH!" the giant roared in pain and clamped his ankle with his hands.

Green blood dripped beneath his hands and soon disappeared, leaving no trace of wounds.

As the cyclops went to to grab Finn, Shadow swooped into his mist form, grabbing Finn and flying away just in time.

The giant cyclops looked confused, looking around where his attackers went.

Marceline and Lady Rainicorn floated up by the cyclop's blind spot, right behind his head.

"Psst!" Finn whispered as Shadow got near to Marceline and Lady Rainicorn. "Do you know how to take him down?"

"No, I can't... But we all can give it all we got so he can stop generating..." Marceline whispered back.

"Alright, let's do it!" Finn whispered with a wide smile. "Drop me Shadow!"

Shadow dropped Finn over the giant's head, Finn slicing the cyclops's ear off, landing on his shoulder.

The giant cyclops screamed as his ear fell to the ground, covered in his own green blood.

"Where are you?!" the giant cyclops bellowed as he brought his hand to his ear. "Come out!"

Marceline then brought a strong kick upside the cyclops's head, dazing the giant being. Lady Rainicorn shot a bright ray of light at the giant's eye, blinding him.

"Urgh!" the giant screamed as he clamped for his eyes, ears and, head. "That hurt!"

"Oh no!" BMO said in his thoughts. "Finn is going to get hurt!"

BMO watched as his dear friend could die in an instant and watched from afar from the Candy Kingdom's gates.

Finn then made a move and stuck his sword into the side of the neck, the neck exploding in green gloop.

As the giant was falling down from the fatal move, Shadow whizzed by the falling giant and grabbed Finn in his mist.

A large thud was heard as the giant slammed into the earthly ground, his head splitting open in the hole in the ground he made with his fist earlier.

"Haha! Yeah!" Finn said as Shadow brought him to the ground. "We did it!"

The giant suddenly twitched, all his wounds regenerating. His body morphed and twisted, ballooning up in his already massive size to something bigger.

As the giant got back on his feet, the giant was now twice as big as he usually was.

"Die!" the giant bellowed as he slammed his giant foot to the ground, shattering the ground into pieces.

The dirt pieces hit the two Gumball Guardians, making them aware of a dangerous threat.

"Danger!" the two Gumball Guardians said in unison. "Unknown threat detected!"

The two Gumball Guardians walked off their respective place to protect the Candy Kingdom.

The Gumball Guardians were almost as tall as the giant, the cyclops giant's height reaching above the cone on the Gumball Guardians's heads.

"Must exterminate threat!" the Gumball Guardians said.

The Gumball Guardians grabbed the giant cyclops, pushing him towards the ground.

"Hey, two versus one!" the cyclops said as a Gumball Guardians flung their fists down to the giant. "Not-"

***WHACK***

"-FAIR!"

***WHACK***

The giant cyclops thrusted into the air, knocking the Gumball Guardians back. The cyclops punched a Gumball Guardian in the chest, throwing the Gumball Guardian far.

"Oof!" the Gumball Guardian said in pain as it got back up.

The second Gumball Guardian threw a strong punch at the cyclops, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ow!"

As the Gumball Guardians and the giant cyclops fought, Finn, Shadow, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn looked at the ongoing battle.

"This giant... how can we take him out?" Finn said softly as the giant cyclops pushed the two Gumball Guardians. "At this rate, The Gumball Guardians might actually lose."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum grabbed a cloth and threw it over the fire, in the hope of smothering it. No hope whatsoever.

"Princess Bubblegum, why don't you try to blow it out?!" Flame Princess asked.

"It'll feed oxygen to the fire! And we don't want that!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as the fire grew.

"Okay! Stay back!"

"What?!"

"STAY BACK!" Flame Princess screamed at the top of her lungs and conjured the fire up in incredible insane speed.

Flame Princess fired the giant fireball out from the castle, leaving no flames and sparks whatsoever.

"You... you did it..." Princess Bubblegum said softly. "It-it doesn't make sense..."

"Hmm? What doesn't make sense?" Flame Princess asked.

"It's nothing..." Princess Bubblegum said. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

**Five years ago...**

_**Flame Princess is 9 years old.**_

_**Princess Bubblegum is 16 years old.**_

_Young Flame Princess giggled as he flared up flames front her hands._

_She played in the area in front of Flame King's throne. Flame King smiled and payed attention to her daughter._

_The throne room was all in black, flames and lava peering out and in of the fiery kingdom, only inhabitants of Fire dwelling in such a hot place._

_"Look what I can do daddy!" Young Flame Princess said and formed fireballs on her hands._

_Three balls formed in her hands, two fireballs in one hand and one in the other._

_Young Flame Princess tried to juggle, but failed. Each ball dropped, disintegrating one by one by touching the floor._

_"Aw..." Young Flame Princess said softly in disappointment. "I can't get it..."_

_"Don't worry, with practice, you'll be perfect at it soon!" Flame King said as a smile formed on his daughter's face._

_"Should I juggle your majesty?" his jester asked._

_"No..." Flame King replied with a cold tone and disgust to his jester._

_"Let my daughter do it. She'll get it perfectly by herself!" Flame King said with a powerful tone._

_Suddenly, a servant jogged in and got on his knee, his head down in respect for the king._

_"My king, there is a guest who would like to talk with you."_

_"Hmm? Who is it?" Flame King asked._

_"Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, your majesty."_

_Princess Bubblegum walked in, covered in a flame shield, waiting for Flame King._

_"She would like to speak with you in private, your majesty."_

_"I see..." Flame King said. "But can we postpone it?"_

_"Princess Bubblegum said it was urgent, my king."_

_"Alright..." Flame King said as he got up from his throne. "Have her go the conference room and tell her to wait there. I'll be there soon."_

_"Yes, your majesty." the servant said and walked over to Princess Bubblegum, telling her that Flame King will be with her shortly._

_"I'll be back soon." Flame King said as he patted Flame Princess on her head._

_Flame Princess gave a bright cute smile to Flame King in which he smiled back and walked on._

_Flame King walked out of the throne room, right into the conference room, as the both rooms were connected._

_As Flame King entered the room, Princess Bubblegum waited patiently as the servant closed the door behind him._

_"Princess Bubblegum, what brings you here to the Fire Kingdom?" Flame King asked. "It should be something very urgent as it's time for me to spend time with my only daughter."_

_"Flame King... this is about your daughter..." Princess Bubblegum said softly as Flame King's expression grew to worry._

_"What?! What's wrong with her?!" Flame King bellowed._

_"It's just her makeup, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum replied. "She's physically unstable and the slightest romance will make her burn so hot that she'll melt into the Earth's crust, destroying the entire planet from the inside out!"_

_"How can that be true?" Flame King asked._

_"I've tested the DNA makeup of her and the test results are true, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum said._

_"But my daughter can't be like that!" Flame King said as he opened another door, it opening to the throne room._

_Young Flame Princess was playing around with little fireballs, using them as marbles. She noticed her father across the room, smiling brightly as Flame King waved back._

_"See? Nothing is wrong with my daughter!" Flame King said as he closed the door. "She's very special to conjure fire for her young age!"_

_"That's the thing, Flame King. That genetic makeup effected your daughter." Princess Bubblegum explained. "Because she can conjure fire at such a young age, she is VERY unstable and may end the world."_

_Flame King gritted his teeth._

_"So what would be the best thing to do, Princess Bubblegum?" Flame King asked._

_"I think it would be for the best to lock her up for eternity, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum replied._

_"What?!" Flame King yelled, his flames erupting from his head. "I can't do that to my own daughter!"_

_"I request that Flame King. It's that or the end of the world we live in." Princess Bubblegum said, keeping her cool as she looked up at the enraged king. "I know this is a very hard choice to make!"_

_"Is there any other option?" Flame King asked, wanting to know his choices._

_"The only other option there is... an option you'll hate..." Princess Bubblegum said. "And very cruel..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Execution..."_

_Flame King grimaced at that horrible choice and looked down at the candy princess._

_"And what would you do if I deny to imprison my daughter?" Flame King asked._

_"I'll have to come in here with the military and take her by force, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum said. "I don't want to make that decision and neither do you."_

_Flame King didn't want to start a war with the Candy Kingdom, as they had very good allies such as the Water Kingdom and Rock Kingdom._

_"And if I do have to take her, she'll be treated well, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum said up to the fiery king. "You don't have to worry about that part."_

_A few seconds passed as Flame King finally made his decision._

_"Okay... I'll do it..." Flame King said softly._

_"Thank you, Flame King." Princess Bubblegum said, softly bowing her head to Flame King._

_"I'll go right now and I'll leave the rest up to you." Princess Bubblegum said as she opened the door. "Make the right decision, Flame King. Farewell." Princess Bubblegum said as she exited out._

_Flame King stood in the conference room and looked up to the ceiling._

_"Forgive me..." Flame King whispered. "My dear daughter..."_

**_The next day..._**

_"Daddy?" Young Flame Princess asked as a servant placed her in a cage. "Daddy, did I do something wrong?"_

_"No... You didn't..." Flame King replied. "I just have to do this..."_

_The lock clicked in place, Flame Princess with no way out._

_"Daddy! Please get me out of here!" Flame Princess cried, a tear falling down from her eye._

_She clutched at the cage and rattled it around._

_"Daddy!"_

_Flame King looked away in sorrow and walked away._

_"Forgive me..."_

_"NOOOOOO!" Flame Princess cried, tears wailing from her eyes. "I'll promise I'll change, daddy! Come back!"_

* * *

The Gumball Guardians stood their ground as the giant cyclops hit them continously. However, the Gumball Guardians couldn't stand the hits forever and fell back a few hundred feet as the giant punched a powerful jab at a Gumball Guardian's head.

A small crack formed as the Gumball Guardian laid on the ground dazed. As the Gumball Guardian fell down, the ground shook with tremendous force, shaking the kingdom.

The other Gumball Guardian fell over as the giant cyclops threw his entire weight at the Gumball Guardian, as another ground-shaking vibration ensued.

Finn, Shadow, Marceline, and Lady Rainicorn joined in the fight, as the cyclops was about to crush a the fallen Gumball Guardian.

Shadow dropped Finn from a good height, who cut through the tough skin of the giant's back, green blood dripping down, bursting in all directions.

"Argh! There you are!" the giant said in pain and noticed at his attacker was on his back.

The cyclops ignored the Gumball Guardian and directed his attention getting Finn.

Marceline flew down from a great altitude and brought her fist down to the giant's shoulder, shattering it with her vampire strength.

A pop was heard as the giant's arm popped out of his shoulder socket.

The cyclops giant roared in pain as Lady Rainicorn blinded him again with bright light from her horn.

The Gumball Guardians recovered again and both of them punched the giant in the gut, staggering him back. Shadow just in time grabbed Finn again in his mist form and flew off to a safe distance.

All of the sudden, a large fireball came through and hit the giant in the back, leaving the giant's skin oozing in liquid.

"NOO!" the giant screamed as he melted. "FIRE!"

The giant melted slowly into the ground, screaming a few more words, "MOMMY! AVENGE ME!"

The giant turned into a green disgusting puddle, a large puddle of giant green gloop and an eyeball floating in the liquid.

The Gumball Guardians walked past at what had happened and then walked back to their posts and sat in their respective place in the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline and Lady Rainicorn flew down where Finn and Shadow, who was in his wolf form, at the ground.

"Did-did that cyclops just yell 'Mommy' ?" Marceline asked.

"Yes... yes he did..." Lady Rainicorn replied, using the Universal Translator, answering Marceline's question.

"Glob... what'll happen next?" Finn said as he looked at the giant pool of the green liquid. "If this dude was a kid... Then the mom will be much bigger that him... And he was almost as big as a Gumball Guardian..."

* * *

**At the Candy Castle...**

"Huh? The giant cyclops disappeared..." Flame Princess said as she looked out the window.

"I-I'm leaking! Help!" Claptrap pleaded. "Help me!"

All of the sudden, a large chunk of candy brick fell from the ceiling above.

"Eh?" Claptrap said as a large chunk of candy material as big as him fell down.

"AARRRGGH!"

***CRUNCH***

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a short chapter. But, I'm going to update twice this week! I'm going to try to keep it at 3k words. Or 3000.**

**This one is barely over 3000 words. I'm a failure...**

**And will Princess Bubblegum get the chance to tell her friends that Zero is actually harmless?**

**And the memory of Flame Princess unfolds more complicated things!**

**Well, that stuff wil clear up in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and if you're reading this, I'm working on it!**

**See ya! :D**

**In like a few days.**

**Actually, I'm thinking of making the chapters over 3k. Maybe 5k.**

**Yeah, I need to work.**


	11. Chapter 11: Tri-Complicated

**A/N: I present you Chapter 11 of ' Thrown Into the Land of Ooo '!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Multiple doctors from multiple kingdoms and also the police forces were at the scene of the dead goblin bodies.

Large caravans were stationed around the bloody scene, bodies piled on top large wooden carts, covered by a white sheet.

"Look here... holes in the head and torsos..." a doctor in a protective suit as she pointed at the dead bodies. "It was something lethal to do something like that..."

The grass was covered in dark red blood, the rich red oxygen gone by being out in the air for such a long time.

"Damn... this is one big massacre..." a water elemental guard said as he clutched his spear and looked at the wooden caravan and then onto the blood-stained grass.

"It had to be strong and powerful to do something like that..." a rock elemental said with his spear in his hands also. "And what ever it is, the bounty hunters will have the toughest time to hunt him..."

* * *

**At the Royal Congressional Hall...**

"So we'll all have to make our entries to each respective kingdom very strict." the turtle host said. "Now, would you like to capture the threat or execute him on the spot?"

"Well... I don't know..." Breakfast Princess said.

"Then we'll just capture him." Flame King said. "We can try to SQUEEZE the information about him using some equipment of mine..."

"T-t-torture? That's really dark!" Wildberry Princess said.

"I'm not saying that we're going to use torture, but I suggest using it when we need to. I don't think it'll be that dark if this mysterious figure slaughtered your citizens." Flame King said. "Now I know that most of you would not like to see bloodshed... So we can just capture him and imprison him..."

"Yes... I like Flame King's idea." Lumpy Space King said as more voices joined in agreement.

"The royalties have reached a final verdict! This concludes the Emergency Meeting of Royalty!" he said as he banged his wooden hammer.

"Finally!" Lumpy Space Princess said in her usual sassy tone. "That took forever!"

* * *

"What?!" Ember screamed as she slammed a table in her crew's hideout. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The hideout was very dim as it was a 'hideout'. And the specific room they were in was the Meeting Room. A lot of chairs and a large table sat in the middle. Which Ember had demolished.

The fragments of the stone table exploded onto every single member of her bounty hunting group, knowing that they shouldn't test Ember's rage.

"I-I didn't want to-" a fire elemental with a broadsword started to say but was interrupted by Ember.

"Didn't what?!"

"I didn't want to make you more stressed Ember..."

Ember suddenly stood up and walked over to the fire elemental with the broadsword and bent over, looking at him in the eyes.

"That's very sweet of you, Blaze..." Ember said softly as she looked into Blaze's eyes.

Blaze was speechless and didn't utter a single word as Ember suddenly went soft.

"Now, next time you tell me things like that, okay?" Ember asked.

"Yes-yes, Ember..." Blaze replied.

"Good." Ember said, bending back up. "Now Blaze, I want you, Flame, and Magma to scout the area of the Grasslands for... Z..."

Two agile fire elementals from the ceiling above looked down and smiled, their fiery eyes and mouths smiling beneath their hoods.

"A mission?" one of the two fire elementals asked with a creepy pitchy voice.

"For us?" the second one chimed, his voice sounding just like his partner.

The two agile elementals jumped down and landed softly on the ground.

The two small elementals wore a black cloak, covering their faces and were tiny compared to all their bounty hunting brethren.

"Blaze, if you didn't know, Flame and Magma here are excellent assassins..." Ember said as she motioned for Blaze to stand up.

Blaze immediately stood up from his seat and the assassins, Flame and Magma had a creepy smile underneath their hoods.

Magma suddenly jumped up and landed on Blaze's head. Blaze's eyes widen as a dagger was in Magma's hand.

"Heheheh..." Magma giggled. "If I was given orders you would be dead a long time ago..."

"And I want you to find Z and drag him down here at all costs..." Ember said as Flame jumped on top of Blaze's shoulder. "Take all the supplies you need to survive out in the world..."

"Uh... hey..." Blaze said as he looked at his creepy small companions.

Flame and Magma giggled and bared their creepy molten teeth.

"If you don't succeed..." Ember said. "Smoke here will end your life..."

Smoke stood up smiling from his smoky head, his knuckles cracking.

"Slowly..." Ember said as Blaze's eyes widen.

Flame and Magma crackled and smiled down at Blaze's reaction.

* * *

Charlene Jr. flew around, her rotors maneuvering her around and above the junkyard. As she scanned the area for anything useful, she placed a small tracer down and flew on.

A few hundred feet back, A.G. rolled around and picked up the stuff nearby the tracers left by Charlene Jr.

Taking the tracers, A.G. followed the path of each tracer to find the parts to the things that both of them were looking for.

Zero sat in the middle of the junkyard, working on a special little project that'll help both Charlene Jr. and A.G.

Zero had already finished the bottom half of the robot and worked on the upper body. Sparks of his tools lit up the dimmed evening and small noises of the mechanical parts of the machines moved around.

A.G. rolled in sometimes and left a pile of black tracers down that Charlene Jr. dropped to the ground in the junkyard. Charlene Jr. flew in time to time and picked up the tracers to reuse them.

"I'll be done by next morning..." Zero thought to himself as he constructed the circuits of an upper chest plate and screwed it in. "Or even earlier..."

* * *

**At the Candy Castle...**

Candy servants had come in the room to clean up the black liquid and the heavy candy material that's been shattered to many pieces.

Using mops and cloths, the black liquid cleared up into the absorbant material.

"Wait, may I see that?" Princess Bubblegum asked, pointing to a cloth full of the black liquid.

"Yes, your majesty." the candy servant said, handing her the cloth.

The candy servant walked off, grabbing another one and went to work.

Princess Bubblegum's face went into interest as she looked at the rag in her hands.

"Tell the others I'll be in the lab." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked off.

Claptrap's voice was muttered under the candy bricks and the candy servants lifted up to see what underneath it.

"What... are you?" a candy servant asked, inspecting Claptrap.

"I-uh am a C14PTR4P model, candy person!" Claptrap managed to say and got up, clamping himself to stop the leaking.

"You're made of metal..." the candy servant said. "How is this possible?"

"My master, my father, created me!" Claptrap said enthusiastically. "As you can see, I am a machine! A robot!"

"A robot?" Flame Princess asked she walked closer to Claptrap. "As in, nothing controlling you?"

"Yes, I-"

Then Claptrap suddenly fell on the ground.

"Ugh..." Claptrap said weakly. "Do you have any forms of alcohol?"

"Alcohol?" a candy servant asked. "What for?"

"Well, that's my power source!" Claptrap said as a few servants walked off to get what the little droid requested. "It's a dire need for me to survive as water for you!"

Then his robotic eye went on Flame Princess.

"Uh... Coal I'm guessing?" Claptrap asked as he saw Flame Princess made of fire.

"I have water!" a candy servant said as he got a pitcher full of H20.

"Whaaaat?!" Claptrap screamed. "No! Don't put liquids on me! Especially-"

The candy servant tripped in surprise and dumped the whole pitcher onto the machine.

Claptrap started to produce electric sparks from his contact with the liquid.

Blue sparks rattled Claptrap, as the water swept into his electrical body.

He stuttered and began to shake violently, making weird noises.

"Eeerk!" Claptrap stuttered out.

Finally, the blue sparks deceased, his robotic eye fading of light.

As Claptrap died out, Finn, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn and Shadow entered through the window.

"Flame Princess, did you make that fireball?" Finn asked as Shadow landed him on the ground.

"Yes I did, Finn." Flame Princess replied. "But, there's something here that you should look at..."

She pointed towards Claptrap, a small tube ejecting out of his torso.

"Is that... a machine?" Finn asked he looked Claptrap.

"A robot to be exact." Flame Princess said.

Then a candy servant with a wine bottle walked in and had a confused look.

"Uh... where should I put this?" the candy servant asked.

"I'll do it." Finn said as he gladly accepted the bottle. "It looks like I have to pour it in here..."

Finn took the cork off and began to pour the candy alcohol in the small tube from Claptrap.

"A robot?" Marceline said. "The last time I saw one was a long time ago..."

Claptrap sprung to life, his eye gaining a shade green light.

Small creaks were heard inside of Claptrap's body, sounds of repairing.

"Oooah!" Claptrap said, jumping up, onto his wheel.

"Huh?" he said, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Candy Castle..." a candy servant said with a confused look. "Remember anything?"

"All I remember is my name..." Claptrap said.

Then he turned his attention to Finn.

"Greetings! I am a C14PTR4P model, you can call me Claptrap! Name given by..." Claptrap paused and looked around.

"Gah! I can't remember!" Claptrap said, clamping his head with his hands. "Name... name... Z?"

"Z?" Finn asked. "Who is this Z? I never heard of him... or her... before..."

* * *

"Don't worry..." Flame said, who was on Blaze's shoulder.

"You're our brother in arms..." Magma said, retracting his dagger as Blaze entered the supplies room.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Blaze asked as he grabbed a leather bag and other supplies.

"Yes, we won't..." Magma said.

"But we would if given orders..." Flame said, finishing the sentence.

"Alright..." Blaze said as he grabbed a few more supplies. "Do you like coal cakes?"

Flame and Magma stared at each other with a questioned look.

"Coal Cakes?" they asked in unison.

"You haven't tried yet?" Blaze asked, looking to Flame and Magma. "Here." he said, handing each of them a little piece of the black cake.

Flame and Magma nibbled on the cake and their eyes widen.

"Coal..." Flame asked.

"Cake... was it?" Magma said, finishing the sentence.

"Yes, do you like them?" Blaze asked, with a bag of coal cakes in hand.

"Yes." Magma and Flame said in unison.

"Okay..." Blaze said, putting all the supplies in the bag. "Next stop, the Grasslands!"

"Isn't that where..."

"The Candy Kingdom is...?"

"Yes." Blaze said as Magma and Flame got comfortable on Blaze's shoulder. "We'll see what they have there." he said as he got a dagger and placed it by his side.

* * *

"Component made of sugar..." Claptrap said as he looked at the walls of the Candy Castle.

"And..." Claptrap said, a scanner popping out, scanning the room. "Eh?"

Claptrap's attention focused at the open doorway and rolled over, with many people following him. Claptrap looked down to see Ice King licking away at the carpet.

"A rugged life form..."

"Hey, who's rugged?" Ice King said, shooting a look at Claptrap.

"It speaks..." Claptrap whispered to Finn and the others behind him.

"What speaks?!" Ice King asked, glaring at the robot in front of him.

"I'm terribly sorry." Claptrap said, rolling up to Ice King. "I just need a sample..."

"Sample?" Ice King asked with a confused look. "What-OW!"

Claptrap tugged at Ice King's beard at full force, a single hair plucked with ease.

"Hey that hurt!" Ice King said, getting up with blue and purple juice by his face from the licking of the candy carpet.

"Whoa! Ice King, stop!" Finn said, jumping between Ice King and Claptrap. "This dude here lost his memory!"

"Oh... Did he?" Ice King asked.

"Yeah, he has no idea what just happened to him!"

"Like what?"

"A giant cyclops chasing him!"

"Cyclops?" Claptrap said. "That does not ring a bell..." he said, shaking his head.

"Cyclops?" Ice King asked. "Did you get hit in the head or something?"

"Did-did you just miss the whole incident?" Finn asked.

"The cyclops? Just what are you talking about?" Ice King asked.

"Ice King, come over here!" Finn said, walking to the window, Ice King following after him.

"See that puddle over there?" Finn said, pointing to the green gloop. "Those are the remains of the giant!"

"Oh. Okay, I believe you know." Ice King said. "Now, what's next?"

"What?" Finn said.

"I said, ' what's next '?" Ice King repeated. "I'm wondering what's going to be our next move."

"Well, Claptrap's creator seems to know a lot of machines." Marceline said. "Should we try to find him?"

" ' Z ' was it?" Finn asked, looking towards Claptrap.

"Ye-yes, I think so." Claptrap said, looking around at each person. "Is it okay if I know your names?" Claptrap asked. "I want to-"

Then his eye went on Shadow, the Shadow-Wolf.

"Gah!" Claptrap screamed, gaining distance away from Shadow. "Get away!"

Shadow had a questionable look as Claptrap got into a corner.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Claptrap screamed, pushing himself against the wall.

"Hey, hey, Claptrap..." Finn said, walking towards the terrified robot. "It's fine. Shadow here isn't going to hurt you."

"What?" Claptrap asked, looking up.

"He's not going to hurt you."

Claptrap looked at Shadow and back up at Finn.

"Yeah... I don't know..." Claptrap said. "My memory files are telling me NOT to get close to him somehow..."

"Anyway, Claptrap." Lady Rainicorn said using the Universal Translator, her voice being very dark. "Do you know where Z is?"

"No... I don't..." Claptrap said, looking up at the ceiling. "I have actually have no idea of anything in existence right now!"

"So that means Bonnibel doesn't have to waste time to tell us about machines since Claptrap's creator know about them." Marceline said, clutching her rib. "And then she can fix a antidote for me."

"Yeah, Princess Bubblegum rushed to the lab to work on something..." Flame Princess said. "But... I just have this...-nevermind."

"Alright, Claptrap do you have any... scanner or anything?" Marceline asked.

"Yes! I do!" Claptrap said, popping a scanner from the side of his head. "This tells me what objects are and shows me the components!" he said as he turned towards Marceline.

"I-huh?" Claptrap said as his scanner scanned Marceline.

Blue liquid from Marceline's rib was picked up by Claptrap's scanner, blue liquid showed up, showing only vague components.

"A reversal?" Claptrap started to say.

"What?" Marceline said, very confused of what Claptrap meant.

"So-Sorry!" Claptrap said. "I'm just as confused as you are! There's these empty pockets gone from my drive!"

Peppermint Butler came through the doorway on a wheelchair, which the wheelchair tripped through the hole in the candy carpet where Ice King was licking out of.

"Ack!" Peppermint Butler said as he slammed onto the ground.

He face planted onto the ground, struggling to get up."

"Help, please." Peppermint Butler said.

Finn rushed to help him, picking him up and putting him back on the wheelchair.

"Ah, thank you!" Peppermint Butler said. "Now, dinner is ready everyone!"

"Dinner?" Ice King said. "I'm hungry alright!"

"Yeah, a few things to eat will clear our minds of these things..." Marceline said.

Everyone agreed, even Shadow who growled in agreement.

As Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Flame Princess, and Claptrap followed out, Lady Rainicorn picked up Jake, who was on the floor.

The vomit was cleaned up by the candy servants, making Jake squeaky clean.

Shadow growled softly behind Lady Rainicorn as she picked Jake up.

"Hmm?" Lady Rainicorn said, turning around.

Shadow pointed to his throat, indicating for the Universal Translator.

"Oh, sorry!" Lady Rainicorn said, taking the translator off.

She wrapped it around Shadow and put it on.

"Thanks, Lady." Shadow said.

"그래, 문제 섀도 없습니다." **[Yeah, it's not a problem Shadow.]** Lady Rainicorn said in her Rainicornian language again.

Both Lady Rainicorn and Shadow exited out of the room to join dinner with their friends.

As they approached the table, they began to join and eat.

"Hey, Peppermint Butler." Finn said, looking to the peppermint in a suit.

"Yes?"

"How did you get up the stairs in the wheelchair?"

Peppermint Butler had a confused look on his face and looked down at the chair.

"I-I have no idea, Finn..."

Chatter filled the air as everyone digged in the food, resting for a moment from the dangerous criminal roaming free in Ooo...

* * *

"A.G.! Charlene Jr.!" Zero called out to the two robots.

"Yes?" the A.G.R and Dragonfire Drone replied at the same time.

"Say hello to your new bodies..."

A tall humanoid robot, standing at 8 feet towered with metal covered armor, towered them. A small robot next to it was a lot smaller and had more of a feminine form.

"Come here..." Zero said, taking his tablet out.

The two royal robots went towards Zero, where Zero plugged a wire into both of them.

They both shut down, Zero caught the Dragonfire Drone in mid-air and gently set it down.

Taking the tablet over to the two humanoid robots, Zero plugged in the wire into each of them, their visors filling with life.

Charlene Jr. entered into the smaller robot, pink eyes forming at the visor of the robot.

A.G. went into the 8 foot robot, blue eyes charging into life.

"Whoa..." A.G. said, looking down at his giant hands.

He went into a defensive stance and an assault shield popped out from his arm, defending his front.

Charlene Jr. jumped up, testing her new body. She jumped on top of A.G., her legs around A.G.'s neck.

"It's perfect!" Charlene Jr. said, jumping off from A.G.

"A.G., you can use the shield at any time, but since you might need another weapon, I made you one." Zero said, handing A.G. a giant Executioner revolver.

"This revolver has special rounds in them, so make your shots count."

"Yes, Zero." A.G. replied, his pure blue eyes understanding his orders.

Accepting the powerful revolver, the giant shells of the gun twirled in a full circle, making a beautiful sound.

"Charlene Jr., since I've build you to be agile and quick, I'm going to give you this..."

Zero handed Charlene Jr. a SVU-AS sniper rifle.

"This rifle also has special rounds in them."

"Yes, Zero." Charlene Jr. replied, her pure pink eyes also understanding.

"And is the UAV done yet?" Zero asked.

"Yes, should we launch it?" A.G. asked.

"Yes, but I'll do it myself." Zero replied. "I've lost Claptrap's signals, but there's a slim chance he may be fine."

"And both of you have different capabilities in battle..." Zero said, looking up to A.G. and then down to Charlene Jr. "But together, you will be tough foes to take down."

"Now... your next mission is scout the area and find Claptrap." Zero said. "And to find my threat level in this land."

"Understood?" Zero asked.

"Yes, Zero... Operation Dragonfire in session..." Charlene Jr. said.

"Okay... Now go, the UAV will send information every 30 seconds to your transmitter." Zero said.

Both robots nodded and headed off together to the Grasslands, the Candy Kingdom.

"Good luck you two..." Zero thought to himself. "Even if you're robots you can still die out there..."

Zero turned to the UAV and kneeled next to it, making sure it was good to go.

As he positioned the UAV up, Zero pressed a button, launching the UAV up into the dark night sky.

* * *

Finn and his friends feasted in the Candy Castle, resting only for a brief moment to relax and enjoy.

Blaze and his companions, Flame and Magma, are on their way to scout the Grasslands, hoping to get a lead on Z, their prize of two million gold coins.

A.G. and Charlene Jr. were kind of on the same mission too, going out the Grasslands to find Claptrap...

What will happen next?...

* * *

**A/N: I tried my best here to make it long and good! (if you know what I mean)**

**I'm going to try update again by the end of this week!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Complicated Complications

**A/N: Man, I'm sorry for such a long update... In return, this chapter is over 5k words! Over 5,000! :D**

**The next chapter will have action! The action that some of you guys really want to see!**

**And here's a little question that I wanted to answer!**

**CptnCorr219: Very nicely done bro. This has got to be my favorite chapter yet. Although I'm a bit confused about Charlene and AG's new bodies. What are they based on? Other from that question i see nothing wrong with this chapter. I'll be looking closely for the next one. Keep it up!**

_**Me: Thank you! And Charlene Jr. and A.G.'s new bodies? Well...  
**__**It kind of goes like this. Think them was humanoid robots. Two legs, two arms, a lot of metal, and a visor with two dots as eyes. Such as the Terminators in the movies. Their heads aren't shaped as skulls though. Their 'mouths' lights up their respective color when they speak. Charlene Jr. being Pink and A.G. being Blue. And again, the eyes are the the robots in the 'Terminator' series! **_

_**A.G. is a giant robot, standing over 6 feet tall. He has blue robotic eyes and a durable robot.**_

_**Charlene Jr. on the other hand is much smaller, the top of her head reaching under A.G.'s armpit. Charlene Jr.'s body looks like Samus Aran from the 'Metroid' series.**_

_**And thanks again! :D**_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story! It means so much to me! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**This night was a very nice one... Until a yellow dog woke up from his slumber...**

"Aurgh..." Jake groaned, finally waking up.

He continued to groan as he was adjusting to his surroundings. Lady Rainicorn was the only one that noticed Jake waking up.

""당신은 잘 제이크 잠을 잤 을까?" **[Did you sleep well, Jake?] **Lady Rainicorn asked, floating low so that she went eye to eye with the magical dog.

"Yeah..." Jake said, yawning.

He sat up on the floor, rubbing his head.

"당신은 배가되어야합니다." **[You must be hungry.]** Lady Rainicorn said. "음식 제이크, 테이블에있다. 먹는다. **[There's food on the table, Jake. Eat.] **Lady Rainicorn said, pointing to the table.

"Is that a command... Or-" Jake began to say. "Food? Did you just say food?" Jake asked, his eyes widening.

"네, 제이크." **[Yes, Jake.]** Lady Rainicorn said, giggling.

"I-I'm starving!" Jake said, a little drooling falling from his mouth.

Lady Rainicorn smiled at Jake, until he jumped up on to the table.

Jumping onto the long table, Jake began to devour the food at an amazing rate. An amazing disgusting rate.

"응-제이크!" **[Ja-Jake!] **Lady Rainicorn yelled after Jake.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" Finn screamed as Jake began to devour the food off of everyone's plate.

Plates disappeared as Jake ate almost everything on the table.

Shadow was eating out of a bowl from the ground, enjoying himself until Jake rushed passed him. Jake smashed into the Shadow-Wolf, sending him across the room, slamming flat onto the wall as Jake swallowed the bowl.

Everybody, even the candy servants stared at Jake as he laid on the floor. Then a loud belch echoed from his mouth, shaking the table and entire room.

Lady Rainicorn had her hooves on her face, covering her reddened face from embarrassment.

"난 ... 너희들을 경고했는데 ..." **[I... should've warned you guys...]** Lady Rainicorn muttered as Jake started to snore.

"Jake just killed everything!" Beemo said. "Just like that time a few weeks ago!"

* * *

_**A few weeks ago...**_

_Jake mumbled on the red couch, snoring away. Drool from his mouth collected on the floor, making a sticky mess._

_Finn walked over to Jake, waking him up for lunch._

_"Jake, lunch." Finn said, lightly shaking the yellow dog._

_Jake continued to snore, sleeping on as Finn stared at his buddy sleeping away from a meal._

_"Jake." Finn said, poking Jake on his head._

_Finn's finger squeezed into the magical flesh of Jake, his finger being covered in Jake's mass._

_"Jake. Jake. Jake. Jake." Finn said, poking Jake continuously. "Jake. Jake. Jake."_

_Then bottles popped out from Jake's body, into Finn's face._

_A bottle smashed into Finn's face as it popped out in incredible speed._

_"Ow!" Finn yelled out as the bottle impacted on his face. The bottle bounced off his face, clattering on the floor._

_Rubbing his face, Finn opened his eyes to see the bottle's label._

_"It says..." Finn said, reading the label. "Sleeeping... Potion?" Finn read as he squinted his eyes to read the fine print._

_"Hey Beemo!" Finn called out, turning his head. "Seems that Jake drank some sleeping potion!"_

_"Give him time!" Beemo's voice called out. "He'll be fine."_

_"Hmm... Alright." Finn said, throwing the sleeping potion bottle onto the couch. "See you soon Jake._

**_A few hours later..._**

_"Huh... Jake isn't awake yet..." Finn said, sitting on a chair in the kitchen._

_It was dinnertime and both Finn and Beemo haven't seen Jake awake._

_Plates of food covered the table, ranging from cakes to meat._

_Beemo was cooking sausages, the aroma of the smell drifting around the house._

_"I'm getting worried too, Finn." Beemo said as he flipped a sausage. "I hope that all this food will wake him u-"_

_"FOOOOOOOD!" a voice bellowed in the house._

_It was Jake._

_"Jake, you're awake!" Finn said happily. "Come and-"_

_"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Jake's voice bellowed again, stomping towards the kitchen._

_"Jake?" Finn said getting up from his chair. "You alright man?"_

_"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"_

_"Jake! Calm down! Jake!" Beemo said he saw Jake charging towards the table._

_"Jake! ARRRRRGGGGHH!"_

**_*CRASH*_**

* * *

Blaze walked on with supplies on his back and his two creepy companions on his shoulders.

"Night's going to take over soon..." Blaze said, looking up to the pitch black sky.

The bright stars covered the sky, illuminating a little light. The path in front of them also lit up as they were made as fire.

"We should set up camp." Blaze suggested.

"Do we get to eat?" Magma asked.

"Yes... yes we will." Blaze answered Magma.

"Alright..." Flame said, jumping off.

Magma joined him on the ground, jumping off of Blaze's shoulder.

"Do you how to hunt?" Blaze asked to the two assassins.

"Hunt?..." Flame said.

"It's child-splay..." Magma said, finishing off the sentence.

"Then try to get-"

Two whooshes was heard, the two small assassins gone in a blink of an eye.

"Huh..." Blaze said, taking his pack off. "Getting Z might be easier to get with these two...

* * *

"It... it wasn't that pretty..." Finn said remembering the horrible memory. "I... remember... everything..."

"Luckily, I was downstairs when that happened..." Neptr commented.

* * *

**A few hours have passed...**

"Man... It's getting late..." Marceline said, looking outside, which was pitch black. "Are you guys tired?"

Marceline didn't look tired at all and floated around the table, looking at everyone, who did appear to be tired.

Everything that Jake had done was cleaned up by the candy servants. Everything perfectly clean.

"Sl-sleep does sound nice..." Finn mumbled as he slammed his head on the table, starting to snore.

Beemo and Neptr even looked tired even though they were machines. Both of them began to snore, sleeping soundly.

"Peppermint Butler, be sure that everyone goes to their rooms, okay?" Marceline said to the butler.

"Yes, I'll make sure they do myself." Peppermint Butler replied.

"I may be back in a few hours time." Marceline said, floating up to the windows above her. "And if I don't, I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Marceline." Peppermint Butler said. "I understand."

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler." Marceline said, floating out of the Candy Castle.

Under the pitch black night, Marceline floated above the Candy Kingdom towards the Grasslands, to her home. She flew for a few minutes, telling herself things that she needed to do.

"Okay..." Marceline thought to herself in her own thoughts. "So I'll just have to get a few set of clothes and then... Huh?"

Marceline saw two figures on the ground walking in the middle of the night.

"Why are there people walking out this late?" Marceline thought as the two figures walked on. "I'll talk to them to see what's up..."

Marceline then slowly flew down to the two figures. One being enormous and the other tiny compared to the bigger figure...

"So is Claptrap the one we're looking for then?" Charlene Jr. asked with A.G. walking by her side.

"Yes, it appears so." A.G. replied as they both walked on.

"Hey, is there some kind of file to tell you to destroy the Kingdom?" Charlene Jr. asked. "It's getting read rapidly and I'm trying to understand it..."

"Destory the Kingdom? The Candy Kingdom?" Marceline thought through her mind. "And what are they talking about?"

"No need to worry." A.G. said. "The file may be some kind of bug, so try to ignore it for now..."

"Okay... And A.G..." Charlene Jr. said, looking up to her giant companion.

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings towards him? Our creator?"

"Yes I do, Charlene Jr. He's our father even though we didn't spend much time with him." A.G. replied. "Hopefully, we will soon."

Charlene Jr. then giggled.

"Hmm? What is it?" A.G. asked.

"I was thinking about the same thing about Z-"

"There's someone here!" A.G. said suddenly, turning around.

His pure blue eyes scouted the area in front of him, scanning any objects far away.

"Is something here?" Charlene Jr. asked as she reached for her rifle.

"Yes... I feel it's presence..." A.G. said as the assault shield from his arm popped out. "It may attack any second..."

A.G. placed his shield in front of him and Charlene Jr. with her sniper rifle out, scanning the area in front of her.

Marceline flew above them, away from their blind spots.

"These people here are sure defensive..." Marceline muttered.

All of the sudden, A.G. looked up, seeing Marceline. His blue eyes captured Marceline and stuck his shield up, fending himself if she attacked.

Marceline turned herself invisible and floated around and then to the side of massive A.G., where she could see his eyes.

A.G.'s eyes were very robotic and scanned the area where Marceline was above before.

"Careful, Charlene!" A.G. said. "It could strike anytime!"

"Charlene, huh?" Marceline thought. "Well... I can have a little fun with them..." Marceline's mischievous side came in as she said those words.

Suddenly, A.G.'s shield came into Marceline's view, striking her. Hard.

"Oof!" Marceline groaned as the massive shield hit her, throwing her into the ground. "Ow... How could he see me?"

A.G.'s eyes had a millimeter scanner on, scanning across any object and revealing targets, showing an outline. Marceline's outline was VERY faint, only showing very little of her outlined body.

As Marceline stood up to fight A.G., a bullet flew out of nowhere and struck Marceline in the arm. The bullet pierced through her arm, releasing liquid into her bloodstream. Marceline groaned in pain as she clutched her arm.

Knowing that the two figures were hostile, Marceline would have to fight. But, her vision suddenly became cloudy and drowsy.

Marceline fell onto the ground with a thump where A.G. approached her.

"Please forgive us." A.G. said as retracted his assault shield and he picked Marceline up with his hands.

Marceline looked tiny in A.G.'s arms and laid her down gently on a small little hill. A.G. then got a small canister and sprayed around Marceline.

"Did you think she was trying to talk to us, A.G.? Charlene Jr. asked as she walked into view with her sniper rifle in her arms.

The barrel was smoking very little, blue smoke. The light blue smoke lightly lifted out of the barrel of the rifle, then disappeared into the air.

"I don't know..." A.G. said as he looked down at Marceline's unconscious body, putting the canister back into himself. "Hopefully, she'll come around soon."

Charlene Jr. and A.G. walked away from Marceline to continue on with their mission.

Before Marceline became unconscious, what A.G. and Charlene Jr. had said raced through her mind. She knew that their father was Z, the person that had created Claptrap. And they were headed for the Candy Kingdom. Maybe to destroy it...

* * *

**Very early in the morning...**

A goblin guard sat in a chair asleep, sleeping away the time in his shift. He was 'watching' the dungeon of the Goblin Kingdom, the dungeon full of law-breaking criminals and citizens serving little time. Snores of inmates of the dungeon slept on also, hoping for the day to leave the dungeon. The guard was sleeping with his guard off, two figures silently went pass him.

Crawler and Biter went low, their heads covered by hoods. They were walking in complete silence around the guard.

_A few hours ago..._

_"Crawler... It seems that we're underground..." Biter whispered as he uncovered a part of the stone wall._

_"Looks like we have to do the very hard way..." Crawler said as he looked at the dirt behind the stone wall._

_"Sneak out?" Biter guessed._

_"Yes..."_

The guard continued to snore, oblivious of two bandits attempting to escape the prison.

_"And we don't have to kill the guards... Even if we want to..." Crawler whispered._

_"So are we going to sneak out in silence?" Biter asked._

_"Correct, Biter. It'll be risky, but we'll have enough time to gather some supplies... In the armory..."_

The stone floor faintly emitted sound of the two goblin bandits. Their footsteps softly hitting the rock.

The dungeon was very dim, only lit by torches every few feet. The long stone halls led the two goblins to their secondary objective. The Armory.

Biter pointed to a wooden door that was labeled 'Armory'. Crawler smiled, his green eye widening in delight as the Armory wasn't guarded at all.

"Let's go, brother." Biter whispered as he checked around the corners.

There were no guards in sight.

"Smart thing to do early in the morning..." Biter whispered to Crawler as he swiftly slid to the door.

He opened the door in one swift motion where Crawler slid in. Biter softly closed the door, making little sound as possible.

Rows of spears and other weaponry lined up perfectly, making it a heaven for the goblins. Gear, such as shields and gauntlets covered the entire armory, where they could equip anything they desired. But they were smart not to take the heaviest noisiest weapons and gear.

"Take the light leather armor and a few daggers, Biter." Crawler whispered as he looked over a few clothing.

Crawler picked up different kinds of cloak and other clothing to disguise them while Biter picked out leather armor and a few daggers.

"Perfect..." Biter said as he softly felt the sharp tip of the dagger.

He then got a few holsters for the versatile blades, keeping them safely locked in. Biter then handed one to Crawler, in which Crawler gave Biter a cloak.

"We'll just use this to get more supplies when we escape." Crawler said as he placed his cloak on. "It'll hide us more."

Biter followed his brother in arm's instructions and obeyed.

"Should we disguise as a soldier?" Biter suggested as he looked at the gear on the wooden racks. "We can use them to cover us even more in the halls."

"True... true..." Crawler said as he looked at the rack full of supplies. "Want to give it a try?"

"Yeah." Biter said as he got armor and a spear. "It'll also be fun."

"Let's do it." Crawler said as he got his cloak off.

He walked over next to Biter and dressed in a guard's uniform, taking the gloves, boots, and other gear to benefit a guard. He took his cloak off from his head, revealing his bald head with pointy ears. Biter also had the same characteristic except Crawler's green eye. It grabbed Biter's attention for what they were going to do next.

"How about your eye, Crawler?" Biter asked, pointing to his own eye to indicate Crawler's eye. "The guards will take notice of that."

"I'm just going to cover it." Crawler said, tearing a black cloak apart.

He wrapped it around his head, covering his entire eye in dark clothing.

"How about this?" Crawler asked as he got the teared up cloak and covered his mouth.

Only Crawler's good eye was shown as he placed on a helmet.

"Perfect." Biter said as he put on his own respective helmet.

"Let's roll." Crawler said underneath his small mask as he had a spear in his hand and opened the door with his free hand.

Biter and Crawler walked out and looked around for a way out.

"This way." Biter said, walking through the hall with Crawler behind him.

The hard stone halls, led the two goblins into the main chamber of the prison. Many guards stood around, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

"Act causal..." Crawler whispered as Biter nodded.

The other goblins chatted away as the two bandits walked pass the guards.

Crawler and Biter easily passed the guards and exited out the front door.

"Huh... that was easier than I expected!" Biter whispered.

"That was the easy part..." Crawler said.

"What's the hard part?" Biter asked.

"To get pass the city walls..."

The giant city walls loomed over them, towering long pillars of stones representing the mighty Goblin Kingdom.

"Can't we just climb it?" Biter asked as both of them approached the wall. "We can give it a try."

"We don't want to attract attention, Biter." Crawler said, looking around the walls. "We'll have to go through the checkpoint at the gates to get over."

"Isn't that risky?..." Biter said as he clutched his spear.

"Well... You know what to do, don't you?" Crawler said, pointing to the checkpoint.

"Yep. Let's do it..." Biter said, walking towards the checkpoint at the gate.

Crawler followed right behind him as they walked.

"Next!" a guard said as he checked off something off his clipboard with a writing utensil.

A goblin merchant was next in line was he approached the guard. The merchant rode a horse, carrying many items.

"Alright... I just have to check your inventory..." the guard said as he yawned.

The sun didn't rise from the horizon yet.

As the merchant was getting his items checked, a bag fell over, spilling merchandise all over the place. Weapons, such as daggers and arrows littered the place. Also money fell out, gold coins littered all over the dry dirt ground.

"Argh..." the goblin merchant muttered as he looked down at the items below him. "Not again..."

The goblin merchant was about to get off his horse when a voice called out.

"I got you sir!" Biter said, running in.

"Huh?" the merchant said, looking at Biter. "Why, thank you!"

Biter went on his knees, putting the merchant's merchandise back in the leather bag.

"Thanks so much!" the goblin merchant said as Biter secured the bag on the back of the horse.

"Just in a day's work, sir!" Biter said, giving a smile to the merchant.

"Please, take an item from my pack!" the merchant said to Biter to express his gratitude.

"No, please." Biter said, holding his hand up. "I wish not to take anything from you!"

"I respect your decision... uh..." the goblin merchant said, wanting to know Biter's name.

"Greble!" Biter replied, lying about his name.

"Ah well, if you have time, please stop by my shop!" the merchant said as the guard checked something off his clipboard. "You may find me in the Kingdoms! The Candy Kingdom to be exact!"

"You're free to go." the guard said.

"Thank you!" the merchant said, grabbing the reins of the horse. "And thank you, Greble!"

The merchant rode off, the gallop of the hooves started to click as he rode off into the distance of the plains.

"Helping people out, huh?" the guard said looking over to Biter. "I wish I could do that, but I'm really lazy."

Biter laughed with the guard as Crawler patted Biter's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry Krallark!" Biter said, looking over to Crawler.

Crawler merely nodded.

"My friend and I need to go out to fetch something special for the prison." Biter said, explaining a reason to leave the kingdom.

"And your friend Krallark..." the guard said.

"Can't speak, he cut off his tongue." Biter said, pointing behind him to Crawler.

"Oohh..." the guard said, his face puckered up as he heard those words. "It hurt... Didn't it?"

"After he did cut it off, he managed to communicate to us that the pain wasn't that bad." Biter explained.

"Alright..." the guard said as he looked down at the clipboard. "Uh... You can go."

"Thanks man!" Biter said, patting the guard's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"The name's Brick, Greble." the guard said, introducing himself.

Biter and Brick shook hands as Crawler stood behind Biter.

"Well, I'll see you soon!" Brick said as Biter and Crawler began to walk off.

"Yep, see ya!" Biter said as he waved.

Biter and Crawler walked far enough from the kingdom to not be heard.

"Heh... That was good, Biter." Crawler said, applauding Biter's performance.

"Why thank you." Biter said, giving a small bow.

Crawler chuckled as they entered the forest onto a dirt path.

"And I've got us something to spend..." Biter said, holding a small leather sack. "I hope that merchant is going to be fine if I 'borrowed' !"

"Gold coins I presume?" Crawler asked as Biter began to play around with the sack, the clinking of gold coins heard from the sack.

"Mhmm."

"Nice."

* * *

"Hey... Wake up..." a creepy voice called out.

"Urgh... Huh?" Blaze said softly as he opened his eyes.

Magma was standing next to his head, staring over his face.

"Morning." Blaze said as he sat up.

"Ready to go?" Flame asked, clinging onto a tree, flames slowly burning on the bark.

Blaze set his hands on the ground of his campsite of flames, retracting all the fire in less than a second.

"Yep." Blaze replied as he placed his pack on.

"Let's go!" Magma said as he himself and Flame jumped onto Blaze's shoulders.

Blaze began to walk towards the Grasslands, walking up a tall hill. As Blaze walked to the top of the hill, there was something in the distance caught the eyes of all three bounty hunters.

The Candy Kingdom. Their first destination.

* * *

A.G. and Charlene Jr. finally reached to the gates of the Candy Kingdom. A.G walked up to the candy door, barred with heavy duty candy poles. Both robots stood at the sturdy moat that connected to the passage into the Candy Kingdom.

"Anyone there?" A.G. asked as he put his head a little to see the inside of the Candy Kingdom.

He was so tall that he had to bend down a little.

"Ugh... Who's there?" a Banana Guard said as he walked up to the gates.

A.G. and Charlene Jr. was standing behind the bars, staring at the Banana Guard.

"Just a few bounty hunters..." Charlene Jr. said as she leaned against the bars, looking into the Candy Kingdom. "We just need a few leads."

The Banana Guard yawned.

"... Alright..." the Banana Guard said, pulling a lever for the gates.

The candy gates opened for the robots as Charlene Jr. entered first by ducking down. A.G. however, had to wait for the gates to go up to their highest point for him to go into the Candy Kingdom.

"Enjoy... yourselves..." the Banana Guard said as he began to snore.

The Banana Guard fell asleep, falling onto the lever to control the movement of the gates.

A.G. walked over to the sleeping Banana Guard and picked him up from the lever, stopping the mechanism. He comfortably placed the Banana Guard back on the chair, who was still sleeping.

"I really like this body..." A.G. said as he looked down at his hands.

"Hmm?" Charlene Jr. said as she looked down at her body.

A small slot was sticking out of her hip, glittering bright gold.

Charlene Jr. slid out the slot, many gold coins littered inside of her body.

"This... is..." Charlene Jr. said, scanning the gold coins. "...Currency..."

She grabbed one and brought it up to her face. Charlene Jr. looked at it intensely before putting it back in her hip.

"I think we should just check the police station around here..." A.G. said as a few candy citizens started to exit out of their homes.

As the candy people started to begin their daily lives, they were shocked to see two new mysterious figures.

"Hey, who are they?" a candy person asked to another candy person.

"I don't know..."

"We should get going." Charlene Jr. said, leading the way for A.G. "We really don't want to cause a commotion very early in the day..."

"Can we really find a police station in this vast city?" A.G. asked as he looked at the walls and people.

"Don't worry, A.G." Charlene Jr. said. "We'll manage to find it."

The streets began to bustle little by little, bit by bit, for the candy people of the Candy Kingdom.

"And we'll have fun looking around the candy city." Charlene Jr. said. "It'll be exciting when we actually find it."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

It was morning for the people of Ooo, the time to began their day. The sun has risen, shining bright light all over the land. A.G. and Charlene Jr. both were having a tough time as they explored the city.

As they were exploring the Candy Kingdom; Blaze, with Flame and Magma came to the gates of the city.

"The Candy... Kingdom." Blaze said as he walked to the gates of the kingdom.

"Have you guys eaten candy before?" Blaze asked to the two assassins.

"Candy?" Magma asked.

"We've heard if it." Flame said. "But never tried it."

"It seems that you guys really haven't experienced the real stuff of the world." Blaze said as he came up to the gates. "I'll show you guys all the good stuff in Ooo!"

Blaze looked through the bars of the gates to see the Candy People walking around the bright-colored ground.

"Hey! Open up!" Blaze said, through the candy bars.

A snort was heard near the gate. It was the Banana Guard that opened the gates for A.G. and Charlene Jr.

"More... bounty hunters?" the Banana Guard muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"That'll be us." Magma said, hanging from Blaze's pack.

The Banana Guard sleepily opened the gates using the lever and sat back down, the gates still raised.

"Are you going to search us?" Blaze asked, watching the Banana Guard go back to his chair.

"Nah... I'm not... Zzz..."

Blaze, Flame, and Magma watched the Banana Guard fall asleep.

Flame softly grunted, throwing a dagger at the lever controlling the gates.

The dagger bounced off the lever, bouncing back into his hands.

As the dagger went back in Flame's hands, the lever moved, controlling the gates down again.

"So, 'Z' was it?" Magma asked as Blaze began to walk into the crowds of the Candy People.

"Yes." Blaze replied. "We'll need to do anything at all costs to get him..."

* * *

"Should we just ask the people here?" A.G. asked as Charlene Jr. looked at the stores.

It seemed that her feminine side kicked in as she was looking at clothes, shoes, and other stuff.

"I wonder if this would look good on me..." Charlene Jr. said, looking into the store windows.

"Charlene, what are you doing?" A.G. asked. "Do you know that we have a mission to complete?"

"C'mon A.G., I just want to browse a little bit here..." Charlene Jr. said as she was focused looking at the windows.

A.G. sighed a little as Charlene Jr. continued to look at the shop windows.

"That's a cute dress!" Charlene Jr. said as she admired the clothing in front of her. "Come here A.G.!"

A.G. walked over to Charlene Jr. where she entered the store.

He shook his head as Charlene Jr. wasn't focused on the mission.

* * *

It also happened to be a time where Crawler and Biter approached the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"You think your little merchant friend will be here?" Crawler asked.

"Maybe." Biter replied. "Hopefully not."

"Now that I'm thinking, we should've bought horses." Crawler said. "My legs are killing me."

"We'll just rent a few rooms here in the Candy Kingdom." Biter said, looking at the bright candy walls. "We'll find that guy very soon... We'll just get our rest and a few supplies to get that piece of fucking shit..."

"Agreed brother." Crawler said as he looked at the gates. "Now... where are the guards?"

Biter peeked in to see no guards positioned at the gate. All of the sudden, a loud voice was heard.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" a Banana Guard said, running towards the sleeping Banana Guard.

"Huh? What's a happening?" the sleeping Banana Guard said snorting awake.

"You slept at your post! Again!" the Banana Guard that was talking down to the Banana Guard that was asleep at his post.

"I-I, Look man, I need my rest!" the Banana Guard that was asleep said to his fellow Banana Guard.

"We'll have someone to take your post..." the second Banana Guard said, shaking his head.

Then the Banana Guard that was chewing out the first Banana Guard noticed the two goblins at the gate.

"Oh, sorry guys." the second Banana Guard said, directing his attention to Crawler and Biter. "I'll open this up for you..."

The second Banana Guard pulled on the lever, opening the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"Ah, thanks." Crawler said, walking in the Kingdom with Biter behind him.

"We have a few questions to ask." Biter said to the Banana Guards.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" the Banana Guard asked, eager to help the goblins.

"Have you seen the figure in black around here?" Crawler asked. "We've seen posters of him kidnapping the princess of the Candy Kingdom."

The Banana Guard's face turned into a little bit of concern as Crawler asked the question.

"Yeah, we really haven't had luck finding his guy..." the Banana Guard said. "Hopefully, he'll be caught..."

"Well, we're trying to get him!" Biter said, wanting to encourage the Banana Guard with hope. "We just need some information to eventually find him!"

"That's good news!" the Banana Guard said with a cheerful tone. "Our princess hasn't been herself lately... Of what I heard..." the Banana Guard said, sharing more information.

"Do you think we can talk to her?" Crawler asked.

"I don't know anything about that, sorry."

"It's fine man, we'll just look for more information ourselves." Biter said, beginning to walk into the candy town.

"Alright! Good luck!" the Banana Guard said to the two goblins.

* * *

"Hey... Charlene..." A.G. said.

"Yeah?"

"Should I at least try to find a police station?"

"We can later, A.G. No need to worry!"

A.G. held many bags of what Charlene Jr. had bought, many as more than three bags in each of his hands.

"Charlene?" A.G. asked again.

"What is it?"

"Do you really need this stuff?"

"Well... technically no..." Charlene Jr. said. "But, something is telling me to buy stuff..."

A.G. stood silently as he heard what Charlene Jr. had said.

"Here, Charlene." A.G. said, handing Charlene Jr. all the things she had bought. "I'm going to look for the police station."

Charlene Jr. almost fell under the weight of the items in the bags, but stabilized easily.

"Rent a room or something and put your stuff there." A.G. said. "I'm going to the police station."

A.G. walked away from Charlene Jr. to complete Zero's orders.

"Wait... Why DID I buy this stuff?" Charlene Jr. asked herself as she looked down at the bags at her hands.

* * *

"Crawler, I'll just buy a few things at the weapons store here..." Biter said, pointing at the weapons shop. "We should meet at the 'Candy Cabin' inn in a few hours time.

"Got it." Crawler replied as he began to part ways with Biter. "Rest sounds so good right now..."

* * *

"This is candy..." Blaze said, sitting down at a cafe with Flame and Magma.

Both little assassins nibbled at the sweet treats, their eyes widening by tasting the sweet sugary candy.

"Candy..." Magma said.

"Is sweet!" Flame said, finishing off Magma's sentence.

"There's a lot of things in Ooo, especially the Candy Kingdom, they have a lot of things!" Blaze said, wanting to open the minds of the assassins.

"I have to follow... Z..." a voice muttered from a huge figure as it passed their table.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Magma said, pointing to a tall figure. "He said something about 'Z' !"

"Z, huh?" Blaze said, looking at the massive back of the figure. "He should know his whereabouts... The two million gold coins will be a part of ours soon..."

* * *

"The two million gold coins will be a part of ours soon..."

"Hmm?" Biter said, perking his head up.

He had heard something about two million coins... Their prize...

"Did I hear it right?" Biter asked himself. " 'Z'? "

"So it seems that we're not the only ones after this guy, Crawler..." Biter said to himself. "This is going to get bloody..."

* * *

**A/N: And you what's going to happen... A fight!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**You guys are awesome, remember that! :)**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13: The New Alliance Broken

**A/N: Here's to the 13th chapter of this story! Whoa! :D**

**And like I said, this has action. But I don't think some of you will be satisfied... You'll see soon!**

**My birthday is coming up next week and will try to make a special update! :D**

**And remember that A.G. is a very tall, big robot. He's over 6 feet, varying from 6 to 8 feet tall. I specifically say he's around 8 feet tall. He's a big guy. REALLY big.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The New Alliance Broken**_

Before Biter entered the Candy Kingdom's weapons shop, one of many. Biter decided to talk to the fire elementals, to negotiate a deal about teaming up against Z.

Biter calmly walked over to the table where Blaze, Flame, and Magma were sitting at. The three fire elemental bounty hunters looked up at the goblin, where Biter the goblin introduced himself.

"The name's Biter." Biter said, truthfully saying his real name to the bounty hunters.

Blaze looked up the goblin.

"Hey, what is it that you want?" Blaze asked.

"I've heard about... you guys wanting to catch Z..."

Blaze blinked in surprise and directed his full attention at the goblin.

"You know his name?" Blaze asked a little astonished to know that other bounty hunting groups knew about Z.

"I know many things..." Biter said. "But enough with the introductions... If you have faith in me, my partner and I will gladly help you as we with your group can take down Z fairly easily."

"Name's Blaze." Blaze said, introducing himself, standing up.

His broadsword clinked on his back as he turned to his companions on the table. "And this is Flame and Magma, expert assassins."

Flame and Magma crackled, baring their molten teeth.

Biter tensed up a bit by the creepy smiles, but hid it well as the two fire elemental assassins continued to smile.

"Now, we should go talk to that giant guy over there if he has any information about Z." Blaze said, pointing to the giant golem in the distance, who walking away into the distance. "We can probably talk him in to join us, even if we just met." Blaze said, smirking.

"Agreed." Biter said. "But I must get a few weapons from the shop over there."

Biter pointed towards the weapons near the cafe.

"No problem..." Magma said.

"Magma and I have special abilities to locate each other..." Flame said, finishing off the sentence as usual, the second to speak.

"I'll go with you..." Magma said, swiftly disappearing into thin air.

In less than a second, Magma manifested onto top of Biter's helmet.

Biter shook in surprise as Magma made an expecting move.

"Hey, hey, I won't hurt you." Magma said as Biter stopped moving. "We're brothers now, right?"

"Yeah... we are..." Biter said, shaking a few chills off.

"Then Flame and I will go try to recruit that big guy." Blaze said as Flame jumped onto Blaze's shoulder. "See you guys soon!"

"Huh..." Biter thought. "This isn't going to be bloody after all..."

Biter looked up in the direction where Magma was, on top of his helmet and out of his field of vision, in his blind side. He could hear Magma's soft crackles.

"Hey... Magma was it?" Biter asked as he made his way to the weapons shop.

"Yep." Magma replied as Biter entered through the door of the shop.

The shop had a very dark atmosphere, curtains and drapes covering the entire area. The shop held many different types of weapons, ranging from iron maces to poison darts.

Laid out on tables, many arsenals were beautifully polished, ready to use. The poison darts had darts by the side, a perfect time to buy the darts if they needed to.

But Biter was focused on getting something much better than such a short range weapon.

"Whatcha going to get?" Magma asked as he looked upon rows of weapons.

"Just a- Ah! There it is!" Biter said, walking over to a specific table.

A small crossbow laid out, showing the perfect black wood used to make such a perfect weapon. A large bolt sat at it's chamber, ready to use. The bolt was hooked at it's point, like a dangerous harpoon. Designed in such a way that once the bolt impaled a target, they couldn't pull it out by hand. If they managed to do it however, they'll be in a world of pain to get it out as the hooks will drag along inside the body.

Biter softly brushed against the grain of the wood and smiled.

"Just what I needed..." Biter said as he looked over to the side and got more hooked bolts.

Picking out the arrows, Biter picked up many arrow bolts and placed it in the little pockets of the crossbow, making it convenient to carry for now.

Biter picked up the crossbow and felt the weight of the crossbow. Lightweight and perfect in size.

"Ah... Good choice." a voice said out suddenly.

It wasn't Magma's voice as this voice was much slower and baritone.

"This crossbow here is very mysterious... It has many things that many other weapons hasn't..." the voice said again, stepping out from the shadows.

It was an old candy man, his voice very raspy and using a cane to support himself.

"Weapons are such amazing things..." the old candy man said again as he walked up by Biter's side. "Easy tools to use to fight..."

"How much is it?" Biter asked.

The old man chuckled to Biter's eagerness to purchase the weapon.

"I think you would like to hear about that crossbow's past..." the old candy man said as he sat on a stool that was non-existent when Biter and Magma last looked there.

Biter placed the crossbow on the table and looked at the old man.

"This crossbow here has made many deaths possible here in Ooo." the old candy man began. "It's seen the blood of many people as each individual arrow is placed in the chamber..."

A shadow image of an arrow bolt was shown, behind the old candy man. Using the shadows to depict an image, the arrow was placed in. The arrow then shot, flinging out of the crossbow, making a perfect sound as it impacted it's victim, making a bloody sound.

"Many people had used this crossbow... Assassins, soldiers, bounty hunters... You name it." the old candy man continued on. "Assassins of all kinds of royalties are connected to this crossbow..."

"And this is a problem?" Biter asked.

The old candy man chuckled again and looked up at Biter.

"This crossbow here is cursed." the old candy man then got up from his stool and walked towards the crossbow. "Any person who uses it will be cursed until the day they die. Everyone around the cursed person will have horrible lives..."

"You're saying that if weapons have minds..." Magma said from Biter's head.

"And they do, fire elemental." the old candy man said, looking up to the fire elemental assassin. "All weapons have a life force that bonds with it's user..."

Biter and Magma had a funny look on their faces as the old man said those words.

"Believe it or not, it's true." the old candy man said. "In fact, there's one sword in existence in all the Universes that the Chosen One can only use to release it's full potential... If anyone uses the sword, it takes on an entirely different form for each person who wields it, always going to be unique no matter what..."

"Sorry, but we're not interested in taking any quests." Biter said as he looked at the crossbow at the table on his side and grabbed the weapon.

"Then why didn't you say so?" the old candy man said. "So, are you going to buy it?" the old candy man asked.

"Yes, that's why I came here for." Biter said, getting a little bit annoyed by the old man's ramblings.

"And if you would like to know, no one has even rent the bow when I told the true stories about that cursed weapon..." the old candy man said, walking off to the back of a counter.

"How much?" Biter asked.

"None." the old candy man replied, stating the price of the cursed crossbow.

"Wha-what?" Biter said a little surprised. "This crossbow is too perfect to just give it out!"

"Like I said..." the old candy man said, his tone suddenly really dark and strict. "This is a cursed weapon! Giving it away for free is only a fraction of what it's evil is worth!"

Biter widen his eyes in surprise to the old man's sudden outburst.

"And if you REALLY want to know..." the old candy man said. "This exact crossbow killed the Queen of this very kingdom! Queen Sugargum was killed, leaving her only daughter, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum to be the heir..."

Biter and Magma was silent as the entire dark atmosphere suddenly became darker.

"Luckily, the princess is very intelligent and managed to run the kingdom just fine..." the old candy man said, looking at Biter and Magma back and forth. "The princess herself doesn't even know the truth of her mother's demise. As if the information got out, it'll cause the land of Ooo to into chaos and destruction..."

"This is a secret kept for a very long time, goblin and fire elemental..." the old candy man said. "Now you need to make a choice... Which one is it going to be?"

* * *

Blaze jogged through a bustling crowd with Candy People to catch up to the giant golem figure.

As the figure was big enough to be seen far away, Blaze slowed down his jog and calmly walked as the figure turned a corner.

"I'm guessing that he's going to the police station to find some leads." Flame commented as Blaze slowed down.

"That's a possibility." Flame replied, lightly breathing from the job.

He recovered in mere seconds and turned the corner of the intersection of the kingdom.

As Blaze turned the corner, he himself and Flame saw the giant figure walking up to the police station. The figure barely fit through the candy doors as it entered the police station.

Blaze began to run up to the police station and reached the doors just in time before the doors closed. The police station was entirely made of candy, as other candy buildings are. The desks, wall, everything was made of sugar.

Blaze and Flame looked around in astonishment, seeing candy as a primary material in buildings. Blaze wasn't watching where he was going and hit something hard.

"Oof!" Blaze grunted as he slammed against a hard surface and got knocked to the ground.

Blaze landed on his ass as he walked straight into a hard surface that was standing in front of him. He then rubbed his head to try to ease the pain, his vision a bit blurred.

Blaze's vision soon cleared up as a large grayish color was standing in front of him. His vision focused, looking up at a large figure that was almost the twice the size of himself.

"Do you have any posters of the figure in black?" a deep rough voice said from the tall figure.

Blaze was staring at the back of A.G., the robot juggernaut and golem that Blaze and Flame were following to possibly recruit.

"Damn..." Blaze said softly under his breath, staring up at such a large guy.

Blaze slowly stood up as a Banana Guard behind a desk handed A.G., the giant figure, a poster.

"Thanks." A.G. replied his 'mouth' lighting up in blue as he spoke words.

A.G. then looked down at the poster in his massive hands. Over 6 feet tall, more 2 meters, the poster looked very small in comparison with his hands.

Blaze gulped a little from A.G.'s sheer size and seeing an unknown species. He observed that the juggernaut wasn't a candy person or anything he had ever saw in the land of Ooo. I was as if the golem was made of metal...

"Uh... Hey." Blaze said, finally summoning up the courage to poke A.G. in the back.

"Hmm?" A.G's deep voice softly said, turning around.

Blaze was now looking up at an intimidating giant figure with blue robotic eyes and enormous hands.

A.G. stared down silently at the intimidated fire elemental and waited for what the fiery elemental had to say.

"You... uh... looking for this guy?" Blaze asked, pointing the poster of 'Z' in A.G.'s giant hands.

It was an updated poster of Zero, a rough sketch of him with many questions below it. His name hasn't been out. And the prize, the reward was a million gold coins if the 'criminal', Zero, was dead. And next to it was a two million gold coins for alive. It was there plain as day. Two million.

A.G. nodded, following Zero's orders on scouting out for his reputation.

"Then do you like killing things, then?" Blaze asked, getting much comfortable speaking with A.G.

Blaze was thinking that this figure was a slow-thinker, in a way that the giant metal golem was very strong in exchange for intelligence.

"This guy would be perfect in help of getting Z..." Blaze thought.

"I do..." A.G. replied, crushing the poster with his massive hand to show his determination of killing.

"So what about joining us in catching him?" Blaze asked. "Or, 'Z' because I know that you know his name."

Bingo. A.G. knew his job was done and decided to decline the offer and report the information to Zero.

"No." A.G. said, declining the offer given by Blaze.

"C'mon, big guy, it'll be fun!" Blaze said, slugging A.G.'s arm.

Blaze soon regretted that decision as A.G. was made of steel. Solid metal.

"No." A.G. replied, walking out of the police station with the crumpled posters still in his hands.

A.G. managed to squeeze through the tight candy doors again and walked on out in a reasonable pace.

Blaze grabbed his hand because of the pain that soon subsided and quickly followed A.G. out the door. Blaze still believed that A.G. was slow and narrow-minded. Blaze also really wanted the giant walking tank to join.

"We're going to split the reward evenly." Blaze said, using any forms of persuasion to get A.G. to join.

A.G. stopped in his tracks and turned around to Blaze.

"No."

A.G. began to walk off again, but that didn't stop Blaze.

* * *

Biter sneered and looked at the old candy man.

"Then it's good if the crossbow was used for assassinations..." Biter said, knowing what the crossbow's purpose is going to be soon.

"Your choice is then settled..." the old candy man said. "But if anything happens to those around you... You'll know what caused it..."

The old candy man then suddenly disappeared behind the counter into the darkness.

Biter stood there silently with Magma on the top of his head.

"That was odd..." Magma said as Biter began to walk out with the perfect beautiful black crossbow.

Biter nodded in agreement as he felt the grain of the wood and traveled his fingers across it. A perfect straight path answered his feeling of touch.

"Now, where are your buddies at?" Biter asked, taking off his helmet.

It was getting really uncomfortable to wear as the sun began rise up higher in the sky, almost being noon.

Magma jumped off swiftly and closed his fiery magma eyes. He then opened them, strange orbs that occupied his empty eyes. He the looked towards Biter.

"Follow me..." Magma softly said, smiling creepily.

Biter ignored the look on Magma and nodded.

Magma suddenly jumped up into the air, traveling in amazing speed on top of buildings.

Biter threw his helmet on the ground and carried the crossbow as there was no strap. He quickly followed the small agile assassin by using parkour techniques.

Many people were crowded together, but that didn't stop Biter. He jumped over the crowd and clinged onto wall with one hand. From there, Biter placed his crossbow softly and then climbed onto a candy building and jumped to the nearest one.

Magma would go at a fast pace as his eyes started to blink a little rapidly, indicating him that he was near his brother, Flame.

Biter dived onto the building that Magma was on a few seconds ago. Recovering from the dive, Biter got up and barely caught up with Magma, who was already a few houses ahead. Magma then jumped to the top of a large arch that was in the candy kingdom. He then stopped in his tracks on the bridge where his eyes were blinking rapidly to the point it could temporarily blind someone.

Magma closed his eyes again, returning to the empty fire sockets once again.

"They're there..." Magma crackled as Biter landed right next to him.

Biter was breathing heavily and gasped for air as he had just did took a lot of stamina out of him.

Magma and Biter stared down at a part of town where they could see a blazing fiery figure. Blaze. Next to him was the giant robot, A.G.

Magma then noticed Biter breathing heavily and gave him a look.

"You're already out of breath?" Magma asked, looking to the tired goblin. "I should've gone farther..."

Biter gulped inside his mind as these assassins weren't ordinary assassins.

* * *

"C'mon!" Blaze said, sticking by A.G.'s side.

"I won't be any use to you." A.G. replied, looking at Blaze.

"No you won't, nobody's useless." Blaze said.

"Look." A.G. said suddenly, grabbing Blaze's blazing shirt.

A.G. grabbed his shirt near his chest, bringing him up to his face. Blaze was now eye to eye with the robot.

Flame quickly got off and drew his knife out, watching A.G.'s movements.

But it didn't seem that A.G. took notice of Flame.

"When I said that I don't want to join..." A.G. said, his 'mouth' lighted up as he spoke. "I don't want to join..."

A.G. still kept his cool and didn't want to cause a ruckus in the kingdom. And on Zero's orders not to harm any inhabitants.

* * *

Biter took notice of seeing the giant figure picking up Blaze in the chest, seeing Blaze's feet of the ground.

Grabbing his crossbow, Biter carefully aimed up at the giant figure.

"Should I take the shot?" Biter asked towards the fire elemental assassin, Magma.

"Yes."

Biter pressed on the trigger, sending the hooked arrow bolt towards the figure.

As he did, a dark voice entered into Biter's mind.

"Hello master..." the dark voice said. "It'll be a pleasure to serve under you..."

* * *

A whistling sound broke through the air when A.G. looked up.

An arrow bolt penetrated his metal chest in a horrible crunching sound. The arrow went through his chest, the arrow's end poking out.

A.G. suddenly took notice that he was under attack and let Blaze go.

"Urgh!" Blaze grunted as he fell on the ground.

A.G. popped the assault shield out from his arm and went lower to not get hit by any more arrow bolts.

"He-he doesn't feel any pain?..." Flame said, softly running towards A.G.'s back.

A.G. was backing away from the bridge where the arrow bolt came from.

Flame then made his move.

* * *

"Seems that my brother has attacked..." Magma said. "I'll be joining him."

Magma suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye, leaving Biter alone.

"Wha-what?" Biter said in his mind. "Who are you?"

"Master, I'll tell you later after you're done with this fight..." the dark voice said. "If you believe me and do what I request you to do... You'll be unstoppable..."

"Okay..." Biter said, unsure of what the dark voice was going at.

"I'll now channel you some of my energy, master..." the dark voice said. "And remember that this is only a fraction of your power..."

A dark aura slowly made it's way around Biter, putting him in a small shell of black misty energy.

"A-Amazing..." Biter said, looking at his hands.

"Hurry, master..." the dark voice said. "Your 'allies' need your help."

Biter smiled.

"Yeah... 'Allies'..."

Now with more energy, Biter jumped high, higher than ever before. Landing onto a building with a location to the back of A.G., Biter smiled with glee as be brought his crossbow up.

* * *

A.G.'s robotic eyes was focused on getting out of the crossbow's range, moving slowly but protected with his assault shield. Candy people looked at A.G. funny as the gigantic robot was in the middle of the streets.

Little did he know that a fire elemental was going to his back...

Staying low, Flame crept to the point where he could easily jump onto the robot.

Flame jumped on A.G.'s back and stuck his fiery dagger into the neck of A.G.

A.G. immediately noticed this and swung around his hands to where Flame was. Flame jumped in response and jumped to the roof of a candy building above him and stayed low. The dagger got stuck in A.G., implanting itself in the thick tough metal.

"This is going to be tough if this guy doesn't feel pain..." Flame said to himself as Magma appeared beside him.

"Any weak spots?" Magma whispered as he drew his dagger out.

"None, this guy is a walking tank." Flame said. "I just cut his neck artery and it didn't do anything..."

A.G looked around more to see if the attackers were still around him.

"Looks like we have to use our flames." Flame said as he glowed a bit brighter.

Magma nodded and lit a bit brighter on his own.

The two assassins then attacked onto unsuspecting A.G. below. A trail of flames of the assassins erupted and poured onto the top of A.G.

A.G. brought his shield up as a flaming fire pillar hit him. A.G, grunted a little as the pressure and power of the pillar almost crushed him. Sparks and fire flew everywhere, minimally burning the buildings. He gave everything he got and pushed the pillar up, freeing him from the trap of heat.

The candy people were screaming and running away from the fight as the two elementals were about to make their move again.

Flame, who was generating the pillar had a shocked look on his face as he began to circle A.G. Now a floating elemental, Flame had more evasion and ranged attack and began to fire A.G. fireballs.

Magma also joined in as they began to pelt A.G. in a fury of fire. The dagger in A.G.'s neck slowly began to melt as the heat was overwhelming. A.G.'s body grew to a shade of red as his metal body contracted the heat.

Now a walking heat rod, A.G. looked up and spotted the elementals.

The balls of heat hit the metal robot on his back, leaving the metal a bright dark red illuminating from him. The two elementals continued to pelt fire, clinging and clanging onto A.G.'s metal body. Luckily, his shield was absorbing most of the attack, reflecting off most of the fireballs.

"Why don't you just die!?" Magma screamed, his creepy voice amplified.

A.G.'s eye scanned a section of the battlefield and then made his move. He suddenly brought his fist up and slammed on the ground, making a giant shockwave away from the assassins.

Flame and Magma had a puzzled look to see A.G. to attack away from them. Suddenly, the candy buildings begin to topple in a way that the only way to escape was up or towards A.G.

The two assassins swiftly spurted up as the candy buildings collapsed. A.G. got out his Executioner revolver out and aimed at the small flying elementals. But then an arrow bolt pierced through A.G.'s arm, blue sparks crackling as it made it's mark.

"Good, master!" the dark voice said through Biter's head.

Biter smirked as he loaded another bolt in. He aimed and fired.

The arrow whistled through the air and penetrated through A.G.'s leg, rendering it temporarily useless.

The fire elementals strafed across the toppled building and flattened street and began to fire more fireballs.

A.G. was forced to take the hit and put his shield up again, absorbing some of the hits.

But then a fairly large sword slammed onto A.G.'s back, a large dent making it's mark as the broadsword was lifted.

It was Blaze.

Blaze's eyes were determined in combat and swiftly dodged A.G.'s punch.

"Regret your decision now?" Blaze asked as he steadied his broadsword in front of him.

A.G. replied by putting his assault shield in front of him, defending himself if Blaze attacked.

"That's not going to work..." Blaze said, smirking as A.G. was remaining stationary.

A.G. clutched his disabled leg and put them out of the way, right behind the shield.

Blaze then attacked in an unique way, attacking in a fighting style that involved him to make swirls and spin.

Starting to spin at a furious rate, Blaze's body soon became a part of a flaming vortex. Soon the flaming tornado began to spew blades of fire as his broadsword blended with the spinning movement. In all that spinning, Blaze spun his sword into A.G., a deafening clank as it hit the shield.

The speed and power could easily demolish anything under the intense pressure and power, but A.G., due to his giant size was lucky. But he was flung off his feet as Flame and Magma made another strafe, firing more fireballs at downed A.G.

In spite of all that, A.G. drew his revolver at Blaze and fired into the spinning fiery tornado. The vortex suddenly stopped, as the bullet hit Blaze in the arm, his sword-wielding arm to be exact.

"Looks like your spinning doesn't match the speed of a bullet..." A.G. said as Blaze clutched his arm.

"Wha-what?! You should be dead!" Blaze said as the serum did it's work. "Flame! Magma! Finish him off!"

"That'll be unnecessary..." A.G. said, as Blaze's expression changed.

"What?" Blaze asked, surprised.

Blaze was now really surprised to see A.G. calm under the circumstances.

"Your ally would fire..." A.G. said as an arrow bolt flew in, onto A.G.'s perfectly angled assault shield.

In an blink of an eye, the arrow fired from Biter's crossbow and ricocheted off the assault, right into flying Flame.

"Urk!" Flame said as the sharp arrow pierced his body.

The arrow bolt continued to fly with Flame still stuck. The arrow then stuck onto a wall, where Flame was now stuck between the impaled arrow and wall.

Flame's mouth spewed blood from his dead body as his eyes were now lifeless. His body was now limp. Now dead.

"Glob... What the fuck just happened?" Blaze asked in fear and astonishment. "What the fuck?!"

"Allow me to explain..." A.G. said.

"Earlier before, I made a shockwave to topple the buildings around here..." A.G. explained. "I did it in such a way that your small allies here were forced to fly higher..."

Blaze stared at the fallen buildings, making it in such a way to make a small ring around A.G.

"Your other ally firing from far away with these bolts is a good marksmen..." A.G. said as he pulled out an arrow bolt with ease. "To take out your other allies..."

"My shield here is a perfect 56 degrees to hit perfectly hit one of your flying allies right in the heart." A.G. said as Blaze's eyes went onto the shield and to the location of where Flame's body now hung.

"And by my calculations, it worked perfectly..." A.G. said.

Blaze's eye closed slowly as the serum took it's toll on the fire elemental.

"What?..." Blaze whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

A.G.'s leg began to spark to life, regaining the control of his disabled leg once again.

Back on his two feet, A.G. walked over to Flame's dead body and closed his eyes with his giant fingers.

"Rest in peace." A.G. whispered as he took out a smoke grenade.

The Banana Guards were now filing in as A.G. threw the tactical grenade to the ground.

The entire section of the street and town was now covered in smoke, making a perfect way to escape, even for someone with the size of A.G.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go... **

**._.**

**Is it stupid or something? I would like to know your opinions!**

**And I know that Zero, Finn, and the others haven't made much of an appearance, but they will soon!**

**I'm trying to hot about 5k words per chapter as this story is going to be gigantic!**

**Please review and all! :D**

**And I would like to thank to those who reviewed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Trinity of Voices

**A/N: 14 chapters. 14 chapters! :D**

**Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, and all that good stuff!**

**Currently, I'm drawing a picture of Zero, A.G., Charlene Jr., and Claptrap.**

**I am a horrible artist, but I think people will need a visual to at least have an image in their mind. The picture will take some time though since I have this story to work on and 4 other stories!**

**The next updates might be a bit delayed as I need to work on the other shorter stories than on his gargantuan one.**

**And I wish could update faster so you guys can continue and all, but I can't since I am trying to update weekly! The 2 stories are much longer than the other 2, but not as much as 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo'.**

**Now what if I told you there are bigger plots than this right now? Land of Aaa characters?**

**We've just barely scratched the surface of this adventure... It has barely even begun!**

* * *

_The key to the humans is an ongoing threat,_

_But you do not know who it is, as an invisible net..._

_You have the power to save mankind..._

_Your next decision of slaying your own kind... _

_Your next decision is the hardest yet,_

_As your hero's code wouldn't allow the threat... _

_Who may be plundering the land of which you protect... _

_In the end, such tough ways... _

_It'll be slaying or sparing... _

_Have it your way... _

_Your hero's word and code or curiosity will have a clash... _

_Determinating the survival of both such class... _

_Make your choice wisely as there is only one... _

_There'll never be a chance as this battle has just begun..._

_No need to fear Finn the human, your will of being a hero, proud and strong..._

_But knowing your humanity will be long and gone..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Trinity of Voices**

* * *

Now away from the specific part of a city where a conflict was started, A.G. walked calmly through a crowd, where the people looked at A.G. funnily or curiously.

He had multiple arrows embedded through his body, a deformed knife at his neck, a large dent in his back, and black from being a little bit charred from the flames before.

By being a machine, he didn't feel any pain. But his body was beaten to the point that if he got in another fight, he would shut down under the damage and stress down already to him.

His new objective was now to find Charlene Jr., and it depended on his life.

* * *

Charlene Jr. placed all the merchandise she bought on a table and sighed.

The candy room that Charlene Jr. rented out was very pink and bright to the eye. The beds were made out of candy, the walls were, and also the ceiling. EVERYTHING seem to be made out of candy.

"I'm glad that's out of the way!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Charlene Jr. stretched by leaning back and then fowards.

It was a very odd thing to see a machine do...

Charlene Jr. then exited out the room and locked the door behind her.

"Finally!" a low voice said next to Charlene Jr.

Charlene Jr. looked to her side to see a figure equipped with armor and other soldier gear. Black bandages covered an eye of this figure's face. One eye was only shown as if he was hiding something.

Looking funnily at the figure, Charlene Jr. finally walked off out of the inn outside.

The figure looked the doorway where Charlene Jr. exited out and smiled. Going over to where Charlene Jr. exited out the door. Taking out a metal pick, he began to work on the lock.

* * *

"Now can you tell me about who you are?" Biter asked in his thoughts as he jumped off the bridge.

Biter joined the crowd of the candy people and pointed his weapon down to show that he has no intentions of shooting it.

"I am a power inside the crossbow and you, master." the dark voice replied. "Being my master, I serve you and only you."

"So you're-"

"An element of 'magic' if you would like to put it in that way, master." the dark voice said. "Some say I am a curse and others say I am a blessing..."

"The Black Crossbow..." Biter said softly as he looked down at the black wooden crossbow in his hands.

"Yes, what is it, master?" the dark voice asked, going to do whatever his master is going to ask of him.

"Is there anyway I can train myself to use your... power?" Biter asked.

"No master, it is YOUR power, I'm only a tiny fragment of a key to open your true potential." the dark voice answered. "And if you would like to train, I'll give everything I got to serve and train you, master."

"Why thank you!" Biter said, thankful of the voice's loyalty.

"It is for you master." the dark voice answered.

* * *

**Back at Zero's hideout...**

"Heheheheh..." a dark voice inside of Zero's head said.

The voice was almost identical with the dark entity of the crossbow, but the voice inside of Zero's head was somewhat more darker.

Zero merely sat on the ground and rested for the time being.

"You're going to get fucked up, Zero." the dark voice said with glee.

Zero could feel the 'smile' of the dark voice.

"You don't know." Zero said in his thoughts.

"No, YOU don't know..." the dark voice answered.

The dark then chuckled that turned to crackles of laughter which caught Zero's attention.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Fate will decide... This person's demise..." the voice said, smirking. "And so far, you're not going to save..."

"Save?" Zero asked. "Save who?"

No response.

Only drops of water answered his question. The water dripped one by one from the roof of the cave, making an echo of the water hitting the ground.

"I'll show you..." Zero said, getting up on his two feet.

His black combat boots clamped on the stone floor, making a loud echo in the cave. He then walked out of the cave.

"What a super soldier can do..." Zero said, finishing his sentence.

Deep in Zero's mind, the 'dark voice' was a spiritual entity in a humanoid form. The dark being was made of black flames, stuck in a cage of bright white light. The dark figure was leaning against the bars of the cage.

The entity's red eyes were narrow as if he was glad and overjoyed of Zero's decision and what was going to happen next.

"Zero, Zero, Zero..." the dark entity said, turning towards the bars made out of light.

He wrapped his hands around the bars and clenched them, breaking the bars.

The bars distorted and quickly formed back into place. A prison that was impossible to get out of.

"You're weak!"

* * *

"Please everyone, please clear off this sight!" a Banana Guard said, trying to push the Candy People a bit farther to give room to the investigators.

The voices of the candy citizens filled the entire block of the Candy Kingdom, chattering almost non-stop.

"What happened here?" a candy cane man asked.

"There was some kind of fight between some fire elementals and a... uh... thing." a voice said from the crowd, answering the candy can man's question.

The crowd's rambling went on, wanting to know more what had happened.

Paramedics carefully loaded Blaze onto a flame proof stretcher as he was found unconscious at the scene. The doctors checked his vitals and heartbeat and gave a thumbs up, indicating that Blaze was going to be fine.

The medics nodded and started to start a blood test and softly stuck a needle in Blaze's arm.

Meanwhile, other doctors and medics found Flame, impaled by a crossbow bolt. A doctor softly placed his fingers over Flame's neck, his hands and fingers protected by flame-retardant gloves. After a few seconds of examination, the candy doctor shook his head slowly as the medics got a bodybag to store Flame's body.

Magma was placed onto a stretcher as he was found unconscious nearby. The doctors checked on him and gave a thumbs-up.

"That's funny..." the medic that was testing Blaze's blood said.

"What is it? A doctor asked, walking towards the medic.

"This." the medic replied, showing the components of the blood.

"It's... it's the mysterious liquid that the figure in black used on Finn..." the doctor said.

"What?!" the medic whispered loudly. "Do you think he's in here? In the kingdom?"

"Maybe..." the doctor replied with strained face.

"It may be that the other fighter may be a follower or soldier to the person who kidnapped Princess Bubblegum!" the medic said out loud.

The candy people gasped at what the medic had said and started to mumble what the possibilities were true.

"What if he tries to kidnap the princess again?" a candy citizen asked. "His soldiers would crush us!"

"Yes, but he's not making his move." the candy medic said, who made an assumption on Princess Bubblegum's kidnapper. "And it was only a guess! No need to be hyped up about it!"

"But it fits so perfectly!" another candy paramedic said. "That may be a piece to a puzzle!"

"What puzzle?" a doctor asked. "We all know that the person who kidnapped the princess was lone and wears black. He would've had his soldiers or followers with him."

"Do you think he's trying to forcefully marry the princess?" a candy citizen asked out of the blue.

Many murmurs agreed, seeing that the figure in black, Zero, was wanting to marry Princess Bubblegum.

"He may have the same intentions as Ice King!"

"Ice King?! That freak?"

"Ice King!"

* * *

"My people..." Ice King snored, lifting his arms up.

"Ice King! Ice King! Ice King!" the candy people cheered.

He was in the land of his dreams, he was on the balcony of the Candy Kingdom where the respective citizens lived. The candy people cheered for their king, the Ice King.

Ice King continued to wave and smile down at the vast crowd. Candy confetti and music filled up the entire location.

Suddenly, Princess Bubblegum came out and hugged Ice King from his shoulder, smiling brightly.

Ice King returned a smile to his wife and Princess Bubblegum did the same. Princess Bubblegum then perked her lips out to kiss her husband.

Ice King also perked his lips out and closed his eyes.

Their lips grew closer... And closer...

***SMOOCH***

Ice King's lips touched hard metal and coughed in disgust of the metallic taste.

"Aaacck!" Ice King said, spitting out the disgusting taste.

"According to your body temperature, you were getting aroused!" Claptrap announced, leaned very close to Ice King's face.

"What are you doing here?!" Ice King yelled at the robot, pushing Claptrap away from the bed.

He then wiped his mouth with his blue tunic, the metallic taste still lingering.

"I'm here to give you something sweet and good!" Claptrap said, lifting up a pink pitcher out of no where. "I've got sweet lemonade to give ya!"

"Even though it's morning and I'm on a diet..." Ice King said, thinking about his next decision.

"Diet? Pffft..." Claptrap muttered.

Ice King didn't hear Claptrap and thought on.

"I'll have some!" Ice King said.

Then he paused and looked at Claptrap

"There isn't anything that'll make me weird, right?" Ice King asked with an eyebrow raised. "One time Finn and Jake just ruined my ENTIRE day!"

* * *

**A few weeks ago...**

_Ice King hummed as he began to wash in his bathroom to begin his day._

_"Man... I feel good today!" Ice King said as he snuggled comfortably in his bathrobe. "It's like nothing will ruin my day!"_

_Finn and Jake snickered quietly as Ice King's little penguins were making breakfast for Ice King._

_On the icy ceiling above the kitchen, Finn and Jake were ready to prank Ice King hardcore. Jake stretched his body in a way to carry Finn comfortably, but remain hidden above._

_"Whack whack!" Gunther said, pointing to a stove and a plate._

_The other penguins obeyed what they were told._

_"Ready man?" Jake whispered as a penguin placed a large coffee mug right below them._

_"Ready." Finn replied, whispering also._

_He holding a giant bottle that was labeled 'Laxative'._

_Finn and Jake snickered again quietly as they were about initiate the plan._

_In one swift movement, Jake lowered Finn where Finn emptied the entire bottle of the liquid into Ice King's mug._

_But despite their stealth, one of Ice King's penguins spotted Finn and Jake and started to alert his fellow penguins._

_"Whack whack whack whack!" the penguin said, fluttering his flippers around._

_The other penguins started to whack when Ice King came in._

_"Good morning my beauties!" Ice King said cheerily, smiling at his penguins._

_"Whack whack!" a penguin said, wanting to alert Ice King about the intruders._

_"And what did you guys make me?" Ice King said, walking over to the table where breakfast was set. "Ooh! Eggs and bacon?"_

_Ice King slid into a chair and started to eat, ignoring the penguins' constant noise._

_"I wonder what this is..." Ice King said, looking into his mug. "I'll just have a sip..."_

_Ice King took a small sip that turned into longer gulps, draining the mug quickly._

_"Now I-"_

**_*SMASH*_**

_Ice King's head met the weight of Finn and Jake, throwing him into the ground._

_"Finn and Jake, 1000!" Finn said, running away laughing._

_"The Lice King, -42!" Jake said, stating Ice King's score._

_"Hey!" Ice King said, throwing ice bolts at the adventurers._

_His accuracy was poor, missing Finn and Jake by a long shot._

_"I'm not going to let that good attack ruin my good day!" Ice King said triumphantly. "This is a good day!"_

* * *

"And afterwards, I had to take the biggest dump in my entire life!" Ice King said. "It was horrible! You couldn't imagine the smell of-"

"Lemonade?" Claptrap asked, pointing a filled up cup to Ice King.

Ice King drained the cup within seconds and brought his cup in front of him, indicating for more.

"This lemonade is pretty good!" Ice King said, he was slowly liking Claptrap, but that shattered into pieces.

"That'll be a hundred dollars!" Claptrap said, refusing to pour Ice King another cup until he payed.

"What?" Ice King said. "That's cheap!"

"No money, no lemonade." Claptrap replied.

"I'm not going to buy it!" Ice King said finally, getting off of the bed he slept on.

"You're going to regret that decision very soon." Claptrap said, pouring a cup of the lemonade he made.

"What am I going to regret?" Ice King asked.

"This one contains the fucking antidote!" Claptrap said, bringing the cup high into the air.

* * *

Sunlight crept from the window onto Finn, the hero of the land of Ooo. As the beam of light hit his eyeball lid, Finn woke up from his sleep and yawned, deeply relaxed by a good night's sleep.

Finn sat up from the bed he had slept on in the Candy Kingdom. He stretched, loosening his muscles. His hat was on top of a dresser, clean and washed. His green bag was on the dresser also, extra clothes just in case for situations he was in right now.

"Give it to me!" a familiar voice yelled, Ice King's to be specific.

"Uh, uh, uh..." a robotic voice followed after Ice King's.

It was Claptrap.

"You have to use manners!"

A giant scream of anger and frustration soon followed.

"Ooo has been a little rough ever since this... guy came..." Finn thought to himself as he got off the bed.

The image of Zero abducting Princess Bubblegum ran through his mind.

"He could've done anything to her..."

Noises continued outside of Finn's room, as he grabbed his extra set of clothes and walked into a bathroom.

In a bright pink candy bathroom, Finn turned the knobs of the sink equally to get a perfect temperature. A mirror in front of him showed his reflection, a blonde human boy staring right back at him.

In seconds, hot steam was coming out of the water.

"It might be a little too hot..." Finn thought as he turned the 'Hot' knob a little down.

The hot steam powered down, where Finn stuck his fingers carefully through the stream of water to test the temperature. It was perfect.

"I'm going to gut you alive!" Ice King's voice said.

"Ah-ha! I don't have any organs or any biological material!" Claptrap's voice replied.

A ray of magic was heard and crystallization of ice.

"Missed me!" Claptrap taunted.

"Arrrrgh!"

Finn cupped his hands, the warm filling it. As soon as it was full, Finn brought the water to his face, splashing everywhere. He closed his eyes and let the water drip down his face, feeling the soothing warmth of water.

He opened his eyes to see a woman in white replacing himself in the mirror.

"Whoa!" Finn said, taken a back, seeing the woman in white.

The woman in white had beautiful long silk blue hair that went below her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes matched perfectly with her hair and clothing. Her eyes were very gentle and calmed Finn down. Her calm, gentle eyes closed as he smiled warmly to Finn. Her pearl white teeth showing as she smiled.

"Um... Hi!" Finn said waving.

The woman in white replied by bowing her head very slightly.

"Finn the human..." the woman in white said.

Her voice was equally soothing as her eyes, Finn had remembered hearing her voice before.

"Remember that small promise I promised that I'll speak to you very soon?" she asked.

"You-you're the-"

"The Voice, yes." the woman in white replied.

Finn remembered the conversation he had in a black void.

"Hopefully, you're feeling much more comfortable since you can see me." the woman in white said.

"Um... Yeah..." Finn said.

The woman giggled and smiled warmly.

"Now, I've revealed myself since one of your friends are in a very minor problem." the woman said.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"Wha-what?" Finn asked, starting to panic a little.

Nothing could hurt Marceline, in exception of the sunlight. And wooden stakes. And garlic. And other things. Finn knew Marceline's vampiric weaknesses since Jake still has fear with Vampires. Even though with his fear of Vampires, Jake seemed cool with Marceline.

"Finn, it's nothing." the woman in white said with her soothing voice. "You'll find her in the plains. She'll be lying on the ground as if she's sleeping."

"As in... dead?" Finn asked, pulling down on his face in worry.

The wording of the woman in white's words worried Finn. He stretched his face in worry, to the point where it looked hilarious, where the woman smiled a little at Finn.

"No, no, no..." the woman in white said giggling softly. "She's unharmed as nothing can touch her."

Oh... Okay..." Finn said, breathing in relief.

Breathing in and out slowly, Finn knew that he could ask questions that would never be answered in the entire land of Ooo.

"About... humans..." Finn began, looking into the beautiful eyes of the woman in white.

"Yes?" the woman in white said.

"Are any of them left?" Finn asked. "In Ooo, anywhere?"

He wanted to know if his people had the hope of survival and still existed.

"There is still Susan Strong, Finn the human..." the woman in white replied. "But I know that you already know of that since you know the well being of her..."

Finn nodded, but had a confused look on his face time to time as she worded his sentence funnily.

"The key to the humans is an ongoing threat, but you do not know who it is, as an invisible net..." the woman in white said. "...You have the power to save mankind, your next decision of slaying your own kind... Your next decision is the hardest yet, as your hero's code wouldn't allow the threat... Who may be plundering the land of which you protect... In the end, such tough ways... It'll be slaying or sparing... Have it your way... Your hero's word and code or curiosity will have a clash... Determinating the survival of both such class... Make your choice wisely as there is only one... There'll never be a chance as this battle has just begun..."

Finn had never been confused in his entire life.

The answer was being spoke to him, his only chance of knowing his people... Was just being swept away...

"No need to fear Finn the human, your will of being a hero, proud and strong..." the woman in white said. "But knowing your humanity will be long and gone..."

Finn widened his eyes in shock as what the woman in white was saying.

"Good bye, Finn the human... I'll see you soon..." the woman in white said, her voice dropping close to a whisper. "It'll be by the time of next full moon..."

Soon, she was gone, Finn finding himself staring at his own reflection. The water was running though his fingers as the words what the woman in white said ran through his mind.

To find out about humans, he'll have to give up his hero's code... Something impossible for Finn to do...

* * *

Charlene Jr. explored a shabby bad part of the Candy Kingdom and was soon lost.

Run-down buildings and litter totaled the place, making it look very ugly.

"This place makes me uncomfortable..." Charlene Jr. said softly to herself.

She looked at the graffiti and dark depressing candy buildings. Holes and boarded up windows covering the houses.

The entire section was silent with no candy people in the streets. Only the bustling sound of the good part of the city was heard, sounding very distant.

Suddenly, three small figures scurried in the shadows. Charlene Jr. looked around in response and got into a stance to defend herself if necessary.

Nothing came, only a breeze of wind answering the dead silence.

Then, a wooden stick from the side of Charlene Jr.'s head suddenly came in where Charlene Jr. successfully blocked the attack.

Using her wrist blocking the attack, Charlene Jr. grabbed the stick and twisted around, bringing the attacker to the ground.

"Oof!" a childish voice said in pain as Charlene Jr. brought the stick down with tremendous force.

"Tuffy, you alright?" another childish voiced asked.

Charlene looked down at the one named 'Blambo'. Blambo wore light brown clothing with a red handkerchief around his neck. His skin was blue and had freckles on his cheeks. His hair was a little puffed up on the top of his head.

"You're just a kid..." Charlene Jr. said, looking down at Tuffy.

"Ow... That hurt..." Tuffy groaned in pain.

"I'm coming!" a childish voice from the shadows said.

Another small figure jumped out of then shadows, this particular delinquent wearing purple shades, a coned green hat, a puffy blue jacket, and green pants.

In a blink of an eye, Charlene Jr. moved behind the one in purple shades and put him in an uncomfortable hold.

"Hey! Quit it!" the one in purple shades said, squirming around.

Charlene Jr. gripped tighter and the candy delinquent yelled out in pain and stopped squirming.

"You don't give out your position." Charlene Jr. said, lifting up the candy kid from his blue jacket. "Especially in an attack like this."

She brought the candy delinquent close to her robotic face that was her visor.

"Fear our gang!" the candy kid said. "We're the Pup Gang so give us all what you have!"

"What's your name?" Charlene Jr. asked.

"It's Jamaica..." Jamaica said, with a little tone of confusement.

He was wondering why Charlene Jr. wasn't giving anything valuable to them.

"Cute." Charlene Jr. said.

She then softly threw Jamaica on the ground and walked away.

"Hey, didn't you hear us?" Jamaica called out. "We're the Pup Gang!"

Charlene Jr. merely raised her hand and walked on.

"We're coming to get you!" Jamaica continued. "Just you wait!"

"Jamaica?" Tuffy asked.

"What is it?"

"Was she a girl? Did we just get beat up by a girl?"

"I-I think we did..." Jamaica replied. "And where's Blambo?"

Blambo slowly walked out from the shadows, music playing from his headsets.

"Hey guys." he said, looking down at his fellow gang members.

"Why didn't you help us?" Jamaica asked.

"I have this feeling that the princess will soon announce something." Blambo said.

"Should we go after her?" Tuffy asked, pointing to where Charlene Jr. was walking away.

"Yeah... With the help of all of our members..." Jamaica said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 14! :D**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than other previous chapters. I'm sorry about that!**

**I'm trying to finish up my other stories and wanting to work on this!**

**Please review and all that!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15: Everyone Has A Past

**A/N: Delayed update is right! My apologies!**

**Now that's it's Spring Break, my goal is to at least update 2 times this entire break!**

**My goal would be higher, but due to other stories, I have to work on them also. I basically have 6 to work on! I know I have 5 out, but suggestions or other ideas some time ago are sprouting up.**

**And I now have a Facebook page, 'DeluxeMagnum69'. I think if you search it, it'll appear. Using Facebook, they'll be live updates! Not right now, but a little bit later! You can also chat with me there and request stuff!**

**I also attempted to draw Zero. It's the new cover page now for this story! :3 Not that good, but I'm proud of it!**

**Be sure to check out ' wiseguy1107 ' on his story 'Adventure Time in Another Dimension' !**

**' Gorbash150's ' stories 'Fire in your Heart' and 'Fire In Their Hearts' !**

**And lastly ' Emdillyicious ' for Fiolee stuff!**

**With these authors, I thank the following!:**

**-Brandon Vortex, who stuck next to me since the beginning! :D  
-ZeroKnight115  
-L3X3R  
-Guest  
-randomguy (guest)  
- Mr. penguin991  
-CptnCorr219  
-Lady the Rainicorn  
-Silent Arrancar  
-Obsidian The Ghost Faced  
And the others above the list!  
**

**New design for the robots! I made minor changes in Chapter 12.**

**A.G. looks more like a S.W.A.T riot police man. A heavy armored riot police man. He is heavily plated with metal and very resistant to damage. His 'mouth' lights up a dark shade of blue.**

**Charlene Jr. on the other hand looks like Samus Aran from the Metroid series. Sexy! ;) xD Remember that her mouth lights up a bit. Pink.**

**And Claptrap is still the same.**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Everyone Has A Past**_

* * *

Charlene Jr. joined into a crowd of candy people and blended in, wanting to see more of what the Kingdom made of candy had in store.

She then saw a giant figure in the distance, limping time to time. It was A.G.

She started to sprint towards him, cunningly moving around the cute little candy people and top of buildings.

But in the darkness, the Pup Gang were watching her moves, maneuvering from shadows to shadows. Revenge was on their mind.

Jamaica with other candy delinquents planned to show what the Pup Gang is.

* * *

Zero looked at the swaying trees, blowing by the wind. The brushy grass scratched his feet, where his boots stomped them to the ground with each stride. But as he took his foot off the grass, the grass folded back up slowly, unharmed by Zero's walking.

Still despite the peaceful setting, Zero had to be alert. The puffy white clouds rolled into the sky, covering the sun's ray time to time. Soon, Zero met a main dirt path that was pretty big and that would leave him open. Knowing that he shouldn't take it, Zero turned to the trees and began to walk.

He had time.

Or did he?

* * *

Finn continued to stare into the mirror, the water dripping down to his hand and fingers. After a few seconds of staring, he then realized that the water was running and turned it off.

Finn blinked a few times and sighed. What was the woman in white specifically talking about?

A few more bolts of ice bolts were heard outside the room and crystallization of ice.

"Gotta' run, gotta' run!" Claptrap said, successfully 'running' away from Ice King.

Ice King was breathing heavily and soon collapsed onto the ground.

Claptrap took notice and went towards the king of the element of ice.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Claptrap asked, patting the head of Ice King. "A little run got you tired?"

"Gotcha!" Ice King said, grabbing Claptrap with his hands.

Almost instantly, Ice King shot ice bolts at Claptrap, imprisoning him in ice.

Claptrap got frozen in time in the cold material, making him look like a idiotic moron.

"I-I-I actually did it..." Ice King said, touching the ice that held Claptrap.

Ice King knocked on the ice he had conjured with his knuckles a couple times before he laughed in triumph.

"Ahahahaha!" Ice King laughed, pointing at Claptrap in the ice.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind Ice King.

It was Flame Princess.

"What did you do?"

Flame Princess ran towards frozen Claptrap and placed her hand on the ice.

"Ow!" Flame Princess said in pain as her hand made contact with the ice.

The specific section of the ice block Flame Princess touched slowly melted.

Flame Princess left a palm imprint of herself in the ice block.

"Did you... freeze him?" Flame Princess asked, turning towards Ice King.

"Yeah." Ice King replied, giving no reason why he did.

* * *

A rock golem slept peacefully by the mountain side, blending in perfectly. Making no movement what so ever, many things rested on top of him, unaware of the golem.

A figure wearing cloth walked down on a dirt path. Looking around, the traveler sighed and began to walk really slow.

Travelers were oblivious of the giant rock golem, always passing the dormant being. But this traveler had somehow sat on the golem.

The traveler was a goblin named Xergiok, trying to survive the wilderness after Finn and Jake kicked him out.

"That Finn and Jake..." Xergiok grumbled, sliding the cloth off his face.

His red eyes and goblin features poked out.

The golem took notice and slowly opened it's eyes. It's ruby red eyes noticed that a figure had sat on it's toes.

"I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

The golem was about to make a sudden move and smash unsuspecting Xergiok until a magical being jumped in front of the tired goblin.

"Hello!" a green man wearing yellow said, greeting Xergiok.

"Who are you?" Xergiok asked, already annoyed by the man wearing yellow.

"I am Magic Man!" Magic Man said, floating high above Xergiok.

"Magic?" Xergiok asked, curious what Magic Man was about to lend him.

"Yes... Magic!" Magic Man said, twiddling his fingers around.

"Can you lend me magic, Magic Man?" Xergiok asked, the purpose of the magic to use on Finn and Jake.

"Nun-uh." Magic Man replied. "You can't use it on Finn and Jake!"

"How do you even know the intentions I have?" Xergiok asked.

"I have my ways..." Magic Man said, shifting his hat down to slowly cover his face. "And I wouldn't want someone else to ruin the fun I have with them!"

**_Almost a month ago at Lady Rainicorn's house..._**

_"Here you go, Lady!" Jake said, handing Lady Rainicorn a bowl of noodles for his girlfriend._

_"제이크, 감사합니다!" **[Thank you, Jake!] **Lady Rainicorn said as Jake placed the bowl in front of her._

_It has been a while since the news of Lady Rainicorn being pregnant. Jake knew that he had to take care of her and stuck by her in the times of need._

_"제이크 ..." **[Jake...]** Lady Rainicorn said between chews of noodles. "당신은 먹을거야?" _**_[Are you going to eat?]_**_ Lady Rainicorn asked, finally swallowing the noodles._

_"No, I'll be fine, Lady." Jake replied._

_Lady Rainicorn chewed on more noodles and gave a look of worry._

_"당신이 먹지 않는 때 이상한 행동을 ..." **[You act weird when you don't eat...] **Lady Rainicorn said._

_"I-I do?" Jake asked, a very puzzled look on his face._

_Lady Rainicorn nodded as she ate more._

_Little did they know that Magic Man was watching them._

_"The potion I made should effect him somewhat soon!" Magic Man thought to himself._

_He smiled at his deeds and began to float away._

_"I'll be back, Jake. Don't you worry about that!"_

**_A few weeks later..._**

_"Hey, are you done?" Jake asked, cranky as ever for food._

_"Soon!" Beemo's voice said from across the house._

_It was almost lunch time at the Tree Fort. It was Beemo's day to cook, but it was painstakingly slow. Jake was famished and groaned a lot._

_Jake walked around the house and grumbled a little, unaware of Magic Man creeping around the Tree Fort._

_Jake stretched onto the red couch and crossed his arms._

_"Heeheeheeheehee..." Magic Man laughed softly._

_"Huh? What was that?" Jake asked himself, looking around the room. "Marceline?"_

_Jake sniffed the air and shook it off. It couldn't be her._

_Magic Man slid a bottle near Jake took off in an instant, no evidence he was there. __Hearing a small 'poof', Jake turned around to see a bottle with bubbly green liquid inside it._

_Jake stretched and grabbed it._

_"An unknown bottle I never seen before with no label on it..." Jake said, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "I'm gonna drink it!"_

_The yellow dog downed the bottle in a matter of seconds before his eyelids got heavy._

_Jake then mumbled, the bottle he had drunk out of sucking into his magical flesh._

_**'J**__ake mumbled on the red couch, snoring away. Drool from his mouth collected on the floor, making a sticky mess...'_

**Back to Magic Man and Xergiok!**

"We can be partners!" Xergiok said, giving the offer to Magic Man.

Magic Man shook his and replied, "You did a very bad thing! And as a good person, I'll have to punish you until you learn the good side!"

Xergiok became enraged and began to shout curses up at Magic Man.

Using his two fingers, Magic Man plucked the eyeballs out of Xergiok and softly chanted a spell where the eyeballs would float in front of Xergiok's face. If Xergiok shifted his hands or anything towards the eyeballs, the eyeballs would just simply move out of the way.

"My-my eyes!" Xergiok exclaimed, his hands up to his eyes.

"You'll get them... 'Soon'..." Magic Man said chuckling. "You'll go to a much suitable place under your condition!"

Instantly, Xergiok was teleported out from the mountain side.

Magic Man crackled until a rocky fist came towards him.

"Whoa!" Magic Man exclaimed, looking at the rock golem that unfolded itself off the mountain side.

The rock golem glared at Magic Man and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey there big fella'!" Magic Man said, dodging the golem's attacks.

The golem couldn't get a clean hit on Magic Man, but still punched on.

"Looks like you need a lesson!" Magic Man said, zapping the rock golem with a magical ray.

The magical ray simply bounced off the golem's rocky hide as it was immune to magic.

"Aw, you're a party pooper!" Magic Man said, getting a small glass bottle out. "Eat this!"

Magic Man threw the bottle at the golem in which it shattered on impact. The golem shook it off but stood in place as if it was paralyzed. Soon, the golem's eyes grew a yellow color and eyed Magic Man. It stood patiently as now it was under Magic Man's control.

"Huh..." Magic Man said. "Well, go down the mountain side and just have fun. Enjoy yourself!"

The rock golem nodded and made it's way down.

* * *

The candy hospital was filled with patients, doctors and nurses doing their best to maintain order as new patients were filing in.

"It's so amazing that almost no one was injured near the town square." a nurse said, taking care of a patient.

"Yeah, but the two fire elementals that came in are in crucial condition." the nurse next to the first nurse said. "I heard that they're in the Emergency Room."

Blaze and Magma were unconscious, on flame proof beds appropriate to their size.

"Be sure to tell me when they wake up." a doctor said, looking down at Blaze and Magma and then up to a nurse. "The police wants to know if they have the description of the other fighter."

The candy nurse nodded her head.

But no one noticed Magma lighting up a bit...

* * *

**Back at Ember's Hideout...**

A fire elemental that was part of Ember's bounty hunting group meditated in a dark room, clearing his mind. This particular fire elemental was very close to Ember as she had took him in.

By the name of Ignis, he was loyal to Ember. Ignis was a tall slim, muscular figure with enormous strength. He is also pretty young. He wore skin tight clothing so he could move freely and swiftly. Trained by Flame and Magma, he had also became an expert assassin. He purposely blinded himself by covering his eyes with cloth to use his 'inner' eye.

He lifted his face up in the darkness.

"He's gone..." Ignis said softly, one of his mentor's aura gone.

In a blink of an eye, he moved out of the room, outside the place he mediated.

Walking towards Ember's room, he knew he had to report that Flame was gone. One of the top hunters they had.

* * *

The birds tweeted among the trees and the sound of a running stream flowed next to Zero.

Traveling through a forest, there would be a lower possibility of him being found.

Zero looked at the stream which it was moving down. He noticed he was on a small hill and looked up. Zero realized that he was at the base of a mountain. And travelling downstream will lead him into a civilization. The exact place he wanted to go.

Suddenly, a giant vibration shook the ground, alerting Zero that a threat was coming. Then thunderous sound roared next to Zero, a giant boulder coming right at him. The trees were knocked down and beaten to pulp by the ongoing stone.

It then unfolded, a figure in stone staring right at Zero. The rock golem stared at Zero with it's new yellow eyes and charged towards him.

The rocky fist flew towards Zero, but Zero was too quick and dodged it with ease. He then counterattacked the golem with a jab, chipping the thick hide of rock that covered the golem.

The golem tried to grab Zero but no avail.

Zero never hit back as he knew that this creature was startled or something. The color in it's eyes was yellow, the color of anxiety. He then tried to use his voice to calm the rock golem down. But it didn't work.

The golem stared at Zero, no emotion in it's eyes and continued to attack. Zero outmaneuvered the golem once again. Eyeing the flowing stream, Zero dived towards the water and splashed the liquid onto the rocky golem.

The golem roared in pain as the water bore through it's rocky hide, as if it was sizzling acid on flesh. Zero lightly kicked the golem in the torso, sending it back. A thunderous crash was heard as the rock elemental with it's massive mass fell down. The yellow faded from the golem's eyes as it fell down.

Sitting up on the dirt ground, the golem looked relaxed and peaceful. Zero then just looked back on the rock golem and began to walk away. The golem slowly opened it's red eyes, looking normal again. The last thing it saw was Zero's back before it went unconscious. Then the golem closed it's eyes, a deep sleep kicking in.

* * *

Finn walked out of the candy bathroom squeaky clean in fresh new clothes as he took a shower. Finn put his hat on with his backpack and walked on out, the thoughts pounding in his mind.

"Another human?... Here?" Finn asked himself in his thoughts.

The conversation with the woman in white ran through Finn's head over and over again.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ice King's voice said. "I can explain!"

"Look at this poor little guy." Flame Princess said, looking at Claptrap through the ice.

She then made a fireball and started to melt the ice, which soon turned to water.

"Hmm?" Finn said, walking to where Ice King and Flame Princess were. "What happened here?"

"This guy here just froze the... robot..." Flame Princess said, pointing at Ice King and then to Claptrap.

" 'This guy' ?" Ice King asked pointing to himself. "The name is Ice King!"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." Flame Princess said. "And morning, Finn!" Flame Princess said, looking over to Finn. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, morning F.P.!" Finn said, realizing that he didn't greet anyone.

"Yeah... Morning." Ice King said. "Now I have a good reason why I froze this 'little' guy." he said, looking down at frozen Claptrap. "I think he pranked me so I did what I do. Freeze him."

"Glob!" Finn said, realizing something. "I-I'll be back!"

Finn turned, rushing out in haste.

"Finn?" Flame Princess asked, confused of what her boyfriend was thinking.

"Now if you help me, I'll help you with anything!" Ice King said, looking at Claptrap and then to Flame Princess. "Help me, help you!"

Flame Princess stared at Ice King with a puzzled face and walked out, trying to comprehend Ice King. Now Ice King was alone with Claptrap, encased in half-melted ice.

Ice King looked at Claptrap and then sat on top of the wet block.

"So far so good." Ice King said, setting his butt on top of Claptrap. "So far so good..."

* * *

Marceline was now on Finn's mind. The lady in white had told him she was in a little problem. And that raced through Finn's mind.

"Oh man, oh man!" Finn said, running out of the Candy Kingdom. "I hope that Marcy's going to be fine!"

* * *

"Hey, big guy." Charlene Jr. said, landing next to limping A.G.

A.G. turned towards Charlene Jr. and said, "Looks like you found me..."

"I got us a room so let's go back." Charlene Jr. said. "It's making me uncomfortable when I come out here too long."

"Hmm?" A.G. said, looking around him.

Many candy people were staring at A.G. and Charlene Jr., in awe and curious of what the robot duo was.

"Yeah." A.G. said. "Let's go."

* * *

**At Ember's hideout...**

Ember slammed her fist down onto a table, expressing her anger of how one of her best hunters, one of her best assassins fell down to Z.

The granite table exploded underneath the force of her punch, sending the rock material everywhere. The pieces hit Ignis in the face, but somehow he wasn't scared under Ember's burning anger.

Ignis was shorter compared to Ember, as he was much younger than her. The tip of Ignis's head reached up to Ember's shoulder.

"Ember..." Ignis said softly. "I suggest that you control your anger..."

Ember spun around and glared at Ignis.

Ignis suddenly got onto a knee and bowed his head.

"I-I-Forgive me..." Ignis said, stuttering a little and asking for forgiveness.

"No, you're right Ignis..." Ember said, walking over to him. "I DO have to control my anger."

Ignis 'looked' up, the cloth covering his eyes looking up at Ember.

"Get up." Ember softly said.

Ignis immediately followed what Ember had said and shot straight up.

She suddenly hugged Ignis, her breasts squeezing onto Ignis's face.

She then unleashed the hug, but had Ignis wrapped in her arms the entire time. Ignis's face was red on what Ember had just did.

"Hey..." Ember said, looking down at Ignis. "Remember that time when I found you?..."

"Yes, Ember..." Ignis replied, pretty flushed of what Ember had did. "I-I do..."

* * *

_**6 years ago...**_

_Ember was young and prime at the age of 18, holding the third highest level in the bounty hunting group she had joined long ago when she was a kid. The leader of the group was Flare, a fit warrior that had took Ember in when she herself was a child. Second in command was Smoke, a tough guy who looked to pick a fight._

_Ember was now walking through a destroyed fire village, right behind a tail of bandits they had to capture or kill. Flame and Magma were beside her, scouting for any survivors or loot._

_Lifting up rubble, Flame asked a question. His creepy voice lingered in the air, still making her a little bit uncomfortable._

_"Hey, if we find any survivors, what should we do with them?"_

_"Yeah..." Magma asked. "Should we just end their life?"_

_Ember gave a little thought in the question before going through the junk again._

_"Mmhmm." Ember said, knowing that the survivors would be useless to them. "We shou-"_

_Ember stopped as she lifted a stone wall up to see a little fire elemental boy staring right at her, shivering with fear._

_"Should what, Ember?" Magma asked._

_"We should see who they are..." Ember said, looking at the innocent little boy._

_"A-ar-are yo-you go-goi-going t-to ki-kill me?" the little boy asked, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Ju-just li-like th-the peo-people be-before?"_

_"Shh..." Ember said softly,softly enough so that Flame and Magma couldn't hear her, looked kindly at the fire elemental boy. "I won't hurt you..." she whispered._

_"Huh?" Flame asked. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean by-" Ember said, but was cut off._

_"Hey!" a rough voice called to the three._

_It was Smoke, 'smoking' and calling out to them._

_"Kill the survivors if you find any and grab anything worth of value." Smoke said, blowing the smoke out._

_"What?" Ember asked. "Why-"_

_"Bosses orders." Smoke replied, blowing the smoke out once again._

_Ember then looked at the boy and then at her knife. She then started to tear up slowly, the first time she had ever teared up ever since Flare took her in. Ember slowly reached for her knife, closing her eyes as she didn't want to see the boy die in front of her._

_Ember gripped her knife tightly and trembled, opening an eye to see how the boy reacted._

_The little boy was staring up at Ember, the same way Ember did as a child to Flare years ago. He then clutched his head and looked down, accepting his fate._

_"I-I-I..." Ember said, her fiery tears streaming down her face. "I-I can't do it..."_

_Ember loosened her grip on her knife and looked down at the boy._

_Flame and Magma came over, wanting to know what was wrong._

_"It's just a kid..." Magma said. "I'll do it for you." he said, unsheathing his knife._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Ember exploded, bringing her knife up to Magma's neck._

_"Ember!" Flame said, trying to hold enraged Ember back._

_Ember's hair flared up as she had Magma's life at knife point._

_"Ember, I'm not going to kill him!" Magma said, trying to push the sharp weapon out._

_Ember stared coldy at Magma and then at the little boy, but with gentle eyes._

_"Come here, I won't hurt you." Ember said with open arms._

_The little boy blinked in surprise and wiped his tears away from his eyes._

_"It's alright..." Ember said with a warm smile. "Like I said, I won't hurt you..."_

_The little boy then ran towards her and hugged tightly, with no where to go._

_"There, there..." Ember said softly, patting the back of the innocent boy._

_The boy cried into Ember's chest, with no where to put his sorrow and pain into._

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Smoke asked angrily._

_Smoke stood tall over Ember, enraged of what he saw._

_"Smoke, he's just a kid!" Ember said, comforting the little boy._

_"Kid or not..." Smoke said. "End his life."_

_"No." Ember replied, standing up with the boy in her arms. "I won't!"_

_Smoke growled as he made a fist, but then a voice rang through the air._

_"What's happening here?" a proud voice asked._

_It was Flare, covered in armor and accompanied by a fire wolf. The fire wolf stood proud also, armor covering it's body._

_Flare walked over to where Ember was with Smoke, Flame, and Magma._

_"Ember here isn't following orders, boss." Smoke replied, unclenching his fist as he said those words._

_Flare looked at Ember and then to the boy that was carried in Ember's arms._

_"Hey there." Flare said, walking up to the boy in Ember's arms._

_The little boy turned towards Flare and hiccuped as he was in the midst of crying._

_"What's your name?" Flare asked._

_"I-Ignis..." Ignis said softly._

_"Ignis?" Flare asked. "That's a nice name!"_

_Flare then tonsled Ignis's hair, smiling._

_"Ember..." Flare said, turning to Ember._

_Flare was much bigger in size than Ember, but smaller than Smoke._

_"I only request one thing..." Flare said, looking into Ember's eyes._

_"What is it?" Ember asked._

_"Take care of Ignis well." Flare said. "He'll be your responsibility."_

_Ember couldn't believe what Flare was saying._

_"What? I-I-I..." Ember stuttered._

_"Ignis here can make a good warrior." Flare said. "Just like how I did with you and Molt with me..."_

_"You're very special Ember." Flare said to the astonished female warrior. "Keep it up!"_

* * *

"You were just a kid back then..." Ember said, her hands by Ignis's head.

She looked down at Ignis, a handsome young face he had.

"How old are you again, Ignis?" Ember asked.

"16..." Ignis replied, flushed.

"Oh... Okay..." Ember said, smiling.

"Remember that I'll always be here for you, okay?" Ember said, hugging Ignis once again.

"And..." Ignis managed to say. "I'll be here for you, Ember." Ignis said, smiling up at Ember.

Ember smiled brightly at Ignis. He was closer than a brother. MORE than just a brother.

* * *

Finn panted and sweated, trying to look for Marceline.

"Marceline!" Finn called out, hoping she would answer.

Nothing answered back, only the wind and nature.

"Look in the plains..." a voice said softly in Finn's mind.

"The plains?" Finn asked himself.

He then sprinted to where the plains where, following what the voice was saying.

* * *

"Master..." the dark voice inside Biter's mind said.

"Yes, what is it?" Biter asked, resting on a top of a building for the time being.

"I suggest that you do... 'it'..." the voice said.

Biter smiled evilly and chuckled.

"I will..." Biter said softly. "I will..."

* * *

**A/N: Err... Not the best ending to a chapter, right?**

**Well, I'll try to update in a few days time and keep this story flowing!**

**Reviews motivate me and anything in the reviews will be fine! Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys soon! :3**

**Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Small and Disabled

**A/N: This chapter is the shortest out of all of them! At a puny 2000-3000 words! This has been the worst chapter I have ever written!**

**There's so many things jumbled here and there and it's just a hectic and chaotic!**

**The title sucks as well and I just don't like this chapter. I will put more work and focus on the next chapter, bringing it to you as soon as possible!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Small and Disabled**_

* * *

Finn ran up a small hill, going to the place the woman in white had said. Soon, Finn could see across the plains, seeing anything over a mile in his field of view.

"Down there, Finn the human..." the woman's voice said in Finn's head.

"Down... down there..." Finn muttered looking down at the small hill and the plains in front of him.

"Down... ah-ha!" Finn exclaimed, seeing a figure with long black hair lying down in the distance. "Marceline!"

As Finn was running towards her, Marceline began to groan, beginning to wake up. Amazingly, she had somehow got shade to cover her body.

"Marcy! Marcy!" Finn said, going by her side.

"Argh... Finn?" Marceline asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"You're alright!" Finn said, glad to know that his friend was perfectly fine.

"Ugh... Yeah..." Marceline replied, clutching her head.

She than sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" Marceline asked, looking over to Finn.

"Uh..." Finn said, not knowing how to respond to her question. "What happened to YOU?"

"Well..." Marceline said, trying to think. "I kind of left in the middle of the night to get some stuff until I spotted some people wandering in the middle of the night..."

"And?..." Finn asked.

"I-I overheard them talking abou- Z!" Marceline exclaimed. "They were talking about Z!"

"Really! Great!" Finn exclaimed.

"About to destroy kingdoms..." Marceline finished, clutching her head. "And they somehow spotted me, and now here I am."

"So that Claptrap robot is with Z?" Finn asked. "He's pretty harmless and really hasn't done anything yet. But Z himself is evil, right Marcy?"

"He has to be if he wants to take over Ooo..." Marceline said. "And my shoulder is killing me, where's Bonnibel with the cure I need?" Marceline said, looking at her busted shoulder. "It's annoying me!"

* * *

**At Princess Bubblegum's lab...**

Princess Bubblegum was leaned over at the counter of her lab, passed out and asleep with Claptrap's components and Marceline's cure. Sleeping soundly, she needed the sleep to rest of the things that had happened.

* * *

"So what do we do, beat the information out of him?" Finn asked, punching his hand to show aggression.

"He's a machine, and machines don't feel pain. You'll hurt yourself trying to beat him up." Marceline said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, well then we'll just ask him nicely!" Finn said.

"Yeah... 'nicely'..." Marceline said, smiling a bit.

* * *

**At the Candy Inn**

Crawler looked through everything in Charlene Jr.'s room to scavenge anything possible to his needs.

"Clothes, bullshit..." Crawler muttered as he looked in the bags. "More bullshit!"

Crawler looked around the bed and in the closet in the to find ANYTHING useful.

Crawler groaned in disappointment and was about to exit out until he heard voices.

"You really think I can fit through this?" a deep voice asked. "I think I'll break it."

"Nonsense." a female voice said afterwards. "You can fit in!"

Crawler looked around the room to find a place to hide and in the brink of being found, Crawler jumped into the closet and closed it as soon as the door opened.

A figure of tremendous size entered the small candy room, almost crushing the door frame.

"Nice room you got..." A.G. said, his body charred and damaged.

"It works for the time being." Charlene Jr. replied, walking in and closing the door behind them. "I've put up some mini-drones to get small surveillance on the outside."

"Smart." A.G. commented.

Crawler breathed softly and relaxed in the closet, knowing it'll just be time before the two will leave.

"Here, sit here." Charlene Jr. said, pointing to the bed.

"Huh?" Crawler said to himself and shuffled towards a crack in the closet. "What are they doing now?"

A.G.'s giant mass almost crushed the bed, loud creaks heard.

"Open your legs up." Charlene Jr. said.

"Wait, the fuck..." Crawler said as he saw Charlene Jr. go on her knees. "Fucking Glob!"

"You severed a lot of things here, A.G." Charlene Jr. said as she was working on A.G.'s damaged leg. "You're not even a week old and you already got damaged!"

"Fate happens." A.G. replied. "And sorry that it happened."

Charlene Jr. giggled a little and continued to work.

"And wh-" Charlene Jr. began to say what stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" A.G. asked.

"Remember that girl I had to shoot?" Charlene Jr. said.

"Yeah." A.G. said. "She-"

"She's here." Charlene Jr. said. "And I don't think she is speaking kindly of us..."

Inside Charlene Jr.'s visor, a small drone camera she had planted recorded a video clip of Finn and Marceline walking through the Candy Kingdom.

"We'll have to modify ourselves..." Charlene Jr. said, standing up. "And luckily, I just know a way..."

* * *

"They're there..." Biter said to himself, eyeing Blaze and Magma through the hospital windows. "It'll be pretty sad if they just... DIED..."

Aiming his crossbow at Blaze's head, Biter smiled evilly, and also the dark entity inside the crossbow.

"Yes... YES... YES!" the dark entity roared victoriously.

The dark spirit was all black, no physical form whatsoever and was just a mist. No eyes were present where the 'eyes' would be, changing form every few seconds. It was also in a prison of light, same thing that Zero's dark spirit was in.

"Foolish mortals..." the dark mist said. "Eventually, I'll be free!"

* * *

Finn and Marceline finally made it to the Candy Castle, having the knowledge of Z. The two walked into a huge room that was a temporary hospital for the Banana Guards and a few others.

As they walked in, they both saw Shadow asleep soundly in a corner on a fairly large pillow. Some Banana Guards were still there, recovering on what had happened a few days ago.

Beemo and Neptr were playing Cops and Robbers, running around and yelling.

"Argh..." Jake groaned, rubbing his head. "I did it again, didn't I, Lady?" Jake asked.

Lady Rainicorn nodded and hugged Jake.

"그것은 곧 걱정할 필요를 통과 없습니다." **[It'll pass soon, no need to worry.] **Lady Rainicorn replied.

"Hey, F.P." Finn greeted, waving to Flame Princess who was sitting on a flame-proof bed.

"Oh, hey Finn." Flame Princess replied, looking over. "Is it okay if I can ask why you had to bolt out?"

"For the past few days, I've got visions or something that tell me important stuff in Ooo." Finn explained. "A voice told me that Marceline here was lying down in the plains, so I went out and found her."

"I see..." Flame Princess said, looking over to Marceline and then to Finn. "It's about this guy that has been in Ooo, am I right? Is that the reason why you've been hearing voices?"

"Maybe." Finn replied. "The voice said again that I had to make a very tough choice of not following my hero's code..."

"Adadadddadaddadaaddadada!" Claptrap voice screamed from another room.

"And we needed to talk to him." Marceline said, turning towards to the room. "Lets go."

"Water! Get it off me!" Claptrap screamed, wiping at himself. "My only weakness! Nooo!"

"Give me the antidote!" Ice King said, picking up Claptrap.

But due to the weight of Claptrap, Ice King fell over into a puddle of ice cold water, splashing everywhere.

***SPLOOSH***

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ice King and Claptrap yelled at the same time, covered in icy water.

"It's all up in my tunic!" Ice King said, fluttering his tunic.

However, Claptrap was having a much worse time as water makes him funny.

"Erk, eh, geeeeujk!" Claptrap sputtered, blue sparks erupting his power box.

He then began to run away, right into a Vampire Queen that was entering through the door.

"Oof!" Claptrap said as he fell to his back.

Marceline looked down at the robot with a funny look as it didn't even scathe her.

"Claptrap." Marceline said, floating around Claptrap. "What do you know about Z?"

"Z?" Claptrap asked, his voice becoming a little odd from the water. "Ah! My creator!"

"Yes, we know that you lost your memory, but is there anymore information about him?" Finn asked, behind Marceline the whole time.

Flame Princess was in the doorway, wanting to know what the conversation is about.

"He is... He is... Uh..." Claptrap said, thinking hard. "He's a very nice person... And... Ugh..." Claptrap groaned.

All of the sudden, he shut down, his eye gone of color.

"Looks like the water done it's work." Marceline said, floating over Claptrap.

"And he said that he runs on alcohol." Finn said. "Let's go down to the cellar with him and see if we can get any more information out of him.

"Alright." Marceline said, picking up Claptrap up with ease.

"I'll join with you guys also." Flame Princess said. "I really don't have much else to do."

"Let's go!" Finn said, leading the way down to the candy cellar.

Ice King sat there, trying to dry off.

"Claptrap here reminds me so much of it..." Marceline said, looking at the shutdown robot in her hands.

"About what?" Flame Princess asked.

"The... Great Mushroom War." Marceline said, the topic of the war pretty sensitive to her.

"Oh... Okay." Flame Princess replied, knowing that she shouldn't push on the subject.

"You know Ice King, Flame Princess?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, I do." Flame Princess said. "He's a littl-"

"Crazy? Insane? Yeah he is." Marceline said. "Before the crown took over him, he saved my life in the gruesome war. I... I..."

"Whoa, Marceline, if you don't want to talk about, then you don't have to. Besides, I know alternate ways to show Ice King's past." Finn said. "Beemo!"

Beemo then ran past Finn, Flame Princess and Marceline with a small cutout mask on with Neptr chasing him.

"Stop, thief!" Neptr said, using one of his mechanical arms to grab Beemo.

Beemo cunningly dodged Neptr's arms and ran towards Finn.

"Give me all your money!" Beemo said, still wearing the mask and using his fingers as a gun.

Finn laughed a little and put his arms up in the air. Flame Princess did also and raised her hands.

"Don't take anything!" Finn said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't panic, Finn!" Beemo said, taking the mask off. "It's only me, Beemo!"

"Beemo!" Finn exclaimed. "I was wondering where you were!"

"I'm here, Finn!" Beemo said. "What is it that you need?"

"I just need you to come down to the cellar for a moment to play a video. You have Ice King's videos, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I do." Beemo replied.

"Great, then let's go!" Finn said, then the four of them made their way to the cellar.

* * *

**At the Candy Inn**

"Good thing that Zero gave me something special." Charlene Jr. said, opening a small suitcase up.

Inside in was a small spider drone that could fit through almost any small crack in buildings, a perfect surveillance and recon drone. But this drone did not have an A.I. and had to be manually controlled.

"You'll be in this thing." Charlene Jr. said, holding the spider micro-robot in her hands.

The small robot barely fit in Charlene Jr.'s palm. The small spider robot had six spiny legs and a body like a spider. Grips were on the legs, making the small robot able to stick to almost any surface.

"If it's what we have to do, then I'll do it." A.G. said, exposing his neck for Charlene Jr.

"Good boy." Charlene Jr. said, pulling a few cords out of A.G.'s neck.

She then plugged them in the small spider drone and a few beeps were heard.

Life faded from A.G.'s massive body into the small spider drone. Charlene Jr. then placed the spider drone onto the bed. A.G. in his new body looked around. From his perspective, the bed was ginormous to him and Charlene Jr. stood very tall over him.

"Well, how is it?" Charlene Jr. asked.

"I feel... small." A.G. said, looking around.

He looked to his former body, almost a thousand times bigger than him.

"Damn."

"Now we're much safer as we go out." Charlene Jr. said, picking A.G. up and putting him on her shoulder. "Now we have to find him."

"Oh, so you WERE on the mission." A.G. said, his voice small, but low.

Crawler the whole time just wanted to leave and didn't want to stay in the closet any longer.

"Just... fucking... leave..." Crawler said in his thoughts.

Hot and sweaty in the cramped closet, he wished for anything to drive Charlene Jr. and A.G. away.

"Hell, I wish that the window will smash open! Anything!"

Suddenly, a brick slammed through the window, right onto A.G.'s giant body. The candy glass shattered, sending the sharp pieces everywhere.

"Fear the Pup gang!" a young childish voice screamed.

"It's those kids..." Charlene Jr. muttered.

"You did something. Didn't you?" A.G. asked, crawling around Charlene Jr.'s neck to her other shoulder.

"Yes, yes I did, A.G." Charlene Jr. said, walking up to the window.

She and A.G. looked outside to see kids starting to throw candy eggs and rocks towards the open window.

"Well, fuck." Charlene Jr. said, quickly maneuvering out of the way.

Before the first projectile hit, Charlene Jr. used A.G.'s old giant lifeless body and covered the broken window. The splattering of eggs and chunks of rocks were heard hitting A.G.'s body.

"No need to worry, A.G." Charlene Jr. said, looking over to him. "I'll patch it up soon."

A.G. just simply nodded. He really wasn't the talking one.

The hits of objects of hitting the metal continued.

"Huh... That answers my question..." Crawler said to himself.

* * *

The Unmanned Aerial Vehicle Zero had launched a few days ago finally reached over the Candy Kingdom, taking a live video feed from it's camera. Many people in Ooo looked up and pointed up to the flying machine. Serving also as a transmitter, Zero now had the ability to communicate with A.G. and Charlene Jr.

Zero continued to travel through the woods and pressed the device on his wrist. The device turned a dark green, and then a small word appeared: 'Ready', it said.

"Charlene, A.G., do you copy?" Zero asked, talking into his wrist.

He then pressed a button and brought his wrist down from his face. He could now communicate using his helmet.

Back at the Candy Inn, a small beep was heard near Charlene Jr.'s helmet.

"Huh?" Charlene Jr. said. "A.G., press the button."

A.G. crawled towards a button near Charlene Jr.'s mouth and pressed it.

"...do you copy?..." Zero asked.

"Z, is that you?, over." Charlene Jr. asked, the pelting of the projectiles continuing onto A.G.'s old body.

"Affirmative." **[Yes.]** Zero replied. "I read you Lima Charlie."** [I read you loud and clear.]**

"Copy that, over." **[I received your message.]** Charlene Jr. said.

"Operation Dragonfire is a go, again, Operation Dragonfire is a go." Zero said. "Take Arac and go to Sweet Tooth, over." **[Take Arac and go into the Candy Castle.] **

**(Arac is the small spider robot.)**

"A.G. is in Arac, over." **[A.G. is inside Arac.]** Charlene Jr. said.

"Perfect, use them to get to Sweet Tooth, over." **[Perfect, use him to get inside the Candy Castle.] **Zero replied.

"Roger that, Operation Dragonfire is a go, over." **[Yes, I understand, Operation Dragonfire is a go.]** Charlene Jr. said, understanding what Zero is saying.

"Copy that, Z is out." **[Got that, I'm out.]** Zero replied, the communication cut.

"You hear that, A.G.?" Charlene Jr. asked.

"Yep." A.G. replied.

* * *

The entire candy hospital was alerted as two arrows were struck into the heads of Blaze and Magma. Blood dripped from the impact of the arrows, the hit killing them on the spot.

The pure black arrow heads were black no more as the blood had tainted them.

"Good job, master." the dark voice said, hiding it's smile.

"Thanks." Biter replied, and he had never looked more evil than ever before.

* * *

"E-Ember..." Ignis said, his head up.

"What is it?" Ember asked.

"Magma's gone..." Ignis said.

* * *

**A/N: No detail, no good plot, nothing whatsoever!**

**With more work and better ideas next chapter, it'll be much better than this chapter!**

**The next chapter is this:**

**Chapter 17: Operation Dragonfire**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17: Operation Dragonfire

**A/N: Wow, it's been certainly a very long time!**

**Almost 3 weeks. THREE weeks!... Sorry!**

**There's been many delays since my family members aren't very supportive. My mother doesn't see this FanFiction stuff as 'important'.**

**I've had trouble writing this chapter, but the next chapter would be much better than this! I guarantee it! There's some action here, I'll tell you that!****  
**

**This chapter is pretty jumbled and short in the beginning, so I decided to make it REALLY short and cut to the 'action' part. You're welcome! xD ****Mostly the 'Operation: Dragonfire' part.**

**This chapter would've been WAY longer, but it would bore you out of your minds. As in dialogue and shit for more than a thousand words. So it'll nice and quick. And it'll be around night when shit goes down. DOWNTOWN.**

**Enjoy.**

**About or more at eight thousand words (8,000 words), this has far been the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Hopefully, I'll be writing at 10,000 words per chapter. With less than 33 days left of SCHOOL days, I'm going to write the shit out.**

**Also, I have published a 'My Little Pony' story. That's also a reason why this was delayed for almost 3 weeks. And it's not your typical 'My Little Pony'. Expect blood, gore, and all that good stuff.**

**But before that, be sure to read this chapter first. I'm going to remind you on the bottom of the page anyway!**

* * *

_**There's more than just a few handful of things lurking in this world.  
And those things are things that you never knew existed...**_

_**In fact, they were here long before humans inhabited the beautiful planet.  
Zero will have to fight...  
But who and what?  
There are just questions that cannot be answered.**_

**"Hello Zero, my name is..."**

**Chapter 17: Operation Dragonfire**

* * *

It had turned to the late afternoon, defenses heightened to the brink no one could breach the walls in any kingdom. For the Candy Kingdom however, defenses too were heightened even without Princess Bubblegum's approval.

"Do you think she'll suspect something?" a dark voice asked in a darkened room.

In the darkened room resided the Council. Three dark figures in cloaks sat at a dark table, discussed their decisions, wondering if it was wise to make a decision very rash and abrupt.

"No, I don't think she will..." a second voice said, the trio wearing cloaks. "The childhood trauma she had is still in her head today."

"Yes, and hopefully, Princess Bonnibel is still obsessed with her 'science'." a third cloaked figure said.

"Thank Glob for that." the second cloaked figure said. "Isn't it true that this figure had raped the Princess?"

The other two figures laughed.

"Hahaha! No! Hahahaha!" one of them managed to say, the third figure. "We did this to 'warn' the citizens, remember?"

"Oh, my fault, brothers." the second figure apologized, bringing his head low.

"No need, no need." the first figure replied.

"The people will be safe, thanks to us!" the third one said, continuing to chuckle.

"The Elite Banana Guards will be stationed in their proper positions, am I right?" the second one asked.

"Yes, and also the M's."

The Council then laughed together, basically running the entire Kingdom underground.

* * *

**The Candy Inn...**

The sounds of the projectiles continued to pelt A.G.'s old toughened body, sounds of stones and eggs.

"A.G., is there any tear gas in here?" Charlene Jr. asked to the small spider drone on her shoulder.

A.G. nodded and made his way down to his old body in the spider drone. He crawled from Charlene Jr.'s shoulder to his massive juggernaut body and opened a small chamber in his old body.

A small 'grenade' with a pin was attached to it. The Tear Gas grenade.

"I wonder how Zero can come up with this stuff." Charlene Jr. said, reaching for the grenade.

As she did, A.G. crawled onto Charlene Jr.'s hand and up her arm. Back on her shoulder, A.G. latched himself to her shoulder so that he wouldn't fall off.

"I like you more in the spider drone, A.G." Charlene Jr. commented as she tightened her grip a little on the grenade. "You're much more useful."

A.G. replied with silence, looking up at Charlene Jr.

"Hey, you look cute, little and all..." Charlene Jr. said, looking down at A.G. "But staring like that gives me the creeps."

Pulling the pin, Charlene Jr. threw the tear gas grenade outside the window.

* * *

Finn and the others that followed him found themselves in the cellar of the Candy Castle. Despite being a cellar, it was actually quite clean. Bright pink candy walls were bright and colorful. However, the smell of alcohol was powerful in the cellar.

"Wow, the smell is strong here." Marceline said, the strong smell of alcohol lingering in the air..

The smell crept down to the throats of everyone except BMO.

"So, Flame Princess, about ancient chubbs..." Finn said. "He's been through a lot and a bit messed up in the head." Finn said, making a twirl with his fingers near his head.

"WAY messed up in the head." Marceline said, joining in and floating over to a barrel of alcohol. "But even if it was, it was... it..."

"Anyway..." Finn said, not wanting to get Marceline uncomfortable to talk about the past. "BMO here can explain about..."

_And so BMO showed about Ice King's past, Simon's to be exact._

* * *

**The Candy Inn...**

As grenade hit the ground, a cloud of teary smoke filled an entire area where the Pup Gang were. Cries were heard as the tear gas teared up the eyes of the delinquents.

"M-my eyes!" said a member of the gang, as did others.

Many other cries joined in as the gas did it's work. The Pup Gang stopped throwing things at Charlene Jr., clutching their heads as the gas brought them to their knees.

"Huh. Effective." A.G. said as the objects stopped hitting A.G.'s old body.

"You can say that again." Charlene Jr. said as she heaved A.G's body over her shoulder. "We should relocate somewhere else than this place."

* * *

High up in the air, the UAV still orbited the land of Ooo, pinging and scanning everything that it could. Now later in the afternoon, the UAV picked up something odd. It's radio transmitters started to go haywire and lose control as it made another round in Ooo. Soon, the UAV lost maintenance, losing total control.

However, the radio signals that disrupted the UAV suddenly stopped, it's signals now perfectly clear. The UAV now flew at a proper elevation, serving it's purpose once again.

* * *

_Zero the super soldier made his way through the forest, hidden from threats that would want to kill or capture him. Flame Princess meanwhile with Finn and the others, watch clips of Ice King/Simon's videos of his past._

_Charlene Jr., holding A.G.'s massive body and A.G. himself in the spider drone made their way out. Crawler also escaped as soon as possible._

_Princess Bubblegum on the other hand? Sleeping._

* * *

**Few hours later...**

It was now early evening, Charlene Jr. and A.G. hunkered down in an abandoned house in the bad part of town. Boarded windows covered the two A.I. robots perfectly to discuss Operation Dragonfire.

Soon, the radio cut in, Zero beginning to talk through the radio.

"Alright, Charlene, A.G." Zero's voice crackled through the radio. "You in position?"

"Yep, just about." Charlene Jr. replied, A.G. crawling around Charlene Jr.'s shoulder.

"Well, A.G., ready to go in?" Zero asked.

Zero was outside the Candy Kingdom walls, blending well with the dark as he scanned what was inside. He looked to see more guards outside more than usual.

"What?" A.G. asked, not knowing what was expected out of him.

"Ready to go in?" Zero asked. "You'll be my eyes and ears. You just have to point out the dangers of me being spotted."

"Copy." A.G. replied, clanking his spider legs together.

"Alright!" Charlene Jr. said happily. "Operation Dragonfire is a go!"

"KKKKKKSSSSSSSSSHHHH..."

The radio suddenly was interfered, cutting off between Charlene Jr. and A.G.

"Zero?" Charlene Jr. asked, the static rumbling through her radio.

"Charlene?" Zero's voice said, coming through clearly now. "What happened?"

"Probably nothing." Charlene Jr. said, standing up. "We're going to go."

A.G. nodded in the spider drone body.

* * *

"Hmm... Yeah..." Ice King muttered as he was working on the newest adventure in his Fionna and Cake story.

Writing his fanfiction in the Candy Castle, Ice King scratched his head as if he forgot about the small incident with Claptrap.

Meanwhile, Flame Princess and Finn were giggling above him with a bucket of alcohol.

"You're sure that this stuff will send him off?" Flame Princess asked with tinfoil wrapped around her hands.

Knowing that alcohol will ignite with her flames, Flame Princess tried her best to keep her flames not to spark out.

"Ready?" Finn asked., keeping his voice down.

"Ready." Flame Princess replied, whispering.

Flame Princess, in a drop, the bucket fell onto unsuspecting Ice King below, the candy alcohol splattering everywhere.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Ice King screamed as the ice cold liquid just poured on him. "My work!"

"Run!" Finn said, laughing with Flame Princess behind him.

"My work! My beautiful work!" Ice King shuddered as the alcohol dripped down to the pages of the glorious Fionna and Cake.

"And THAT is the fun of pranking!" Finn said, laughing at the sounds of Ice King.

"Why does this happen to me?" Ice King said, the fumbling of pages heard. "It's been like 5 times already!"

Flame Princess giggled and looked back at the room where Ice King was at.

Soon, the couple was out of Ice King's hair, laughing and giggling

"I-I never felt this before!" Flame Princess said. "This... feeling!"

"Fun?" Finn asked. "Maybe-"

Suddenly, a big bang bursted out, it was Jake. He was stumbling around, clutching his head.

"Jake? What's wrong man?" Finn asked worryingly, his brother and friend acting very weird.

"It's just repeating the same thing over and over..." Jake said, clutching his head.

"What's repeating over and over?" Flame Princess asked.

"A voice is saying, 'Hello Zero, my name is...' over and over again!" Jake said. "It's driving me nuts!"

* * *

"Alrighty..." Charlene Jr. said, hopping to the top of the candy buildings and saying low. "A.G., you know what to do, right?"

A.G. nodded as he scanned the horizon where the Candy Castle was. Charlene Jr. then leaped onto each roof to move in haste to move in position.

"In position, Zero." Charlene Jr. said, now on top of a house near the Candy Castle. "Ready when you are."

"Got it." Zero replied.

From his vest, Zero got out a small pinned grenade and looked at it. It was the 'Obnoxious'. Used to make obnoxious loud noises, Zero knew it was perfect for the current situation. Pulling the pin, Zero chucked it far above the wall and into the kingdom.

Soon, a noise of balloons popping and farts were heard. Zero then climbed the candy walls quickly while clicking his cloak, just in case.

"Hahahaha!" Banana Guards laughed, pointing to the direction of the noise.

They were distracted, looking away from the walls. Across the kingdom, Charlene Jr. was watching through her sniper rifle scope to see Zero make over the walls and jump onto the roofs.

"Now." Zero said through the radio, Charlene Jr. nodding in response.

Opening the chamber of her sniper rifle, she grabbed A.G. and stuffed him inside, a new mechanism kicking in. Charlene Jr. then aimed towards the wall of the Candy Castle and shot A.G. As fast as a bullet, A.G. instantly was on the wall, his spider legs digging into the candy walls.

"Arac is in." Charlene Jr. said, looking towards to A.G. and then to Zero.

"Roger that." Zero said, jumping roof to roof.

Soon, he jumped over a few houses behind the castle walls. The Candy Castle was now in front of Zero, a few Banana Guards bored out of their minds. The gigantic door had a small creak open, enough for Zero to get through. Yawning and groaning, the Banana Guards paid no attention to an invisible figure sliding past them. Zero made this decision as climbing the walls would make noise.

Meanwhile, A.G. tore through a small section of the Candy Castle walls and climbed in. The tight space was just enough for A.G. to move and look. Despite candy as the sole material in the building, A.G. could see plumbing candy pipes and air vents.

Making his way into the castle, A.G. stopped by an air vent and looked outside. He looked and saw a few Banana Guards watching surveillance footage. With cameras in the castle, the guards would have to monitor them. Sitting down and looking at every single camera footage, A.G. knew this was a place to take down the cameras.

Using a small taser to cut the candy material, A.G. stealthily crawled down from the wall and onto the desk where the Banana Guards were watching footage.

"Man, banana guarding is sure boring..." one of the two Banana Guards said with his hand supporting his head.

It looked like he was about to sleep.

"Yeah..." the second Banana Guard said, agreeing. "I wonder why Princess Bubblegum would-huh?"

The second Banana Guard noticed something scurry on the desk.

"Uh... I think there's something here..." the second Banana Guard said, standing up to stay clear.

"What?" the first Banana Guard asked, not giving attention to what his partner was saying.

"It's a spider!" the second Banana Guard said, seeing A.G. scurrying around, trying to hide. "AHHHHHH!"

The second Banana Guard ran out the room while the first one was trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Spider?" the first Banana Guard muttered, not knowing what he was saying.

Soon, he realized.

"Spider?!" the Banana Guard said, shooting up to his feet. "Run! Every Banana Guard for himself!"

He exited the room in mere seconds, leaving A.G. alone.

"That was easy..." A.G. said, scurrying out of his hiding spot.

It was tough for A.G. to control his body well with six legs. He was getting used to it slowly, easier to move with every single step. Now in front of the surveillance cameras, A.G. began to jam the cameras to make the path clear for Zero.

* * *

**[Pokemon Gold and Silver - Radio - Unown Tune (music)]**

"Zero?" Charlene Jr. asked, the radio starting to emit odd sounds.

The radio was now useless, odd radio waves interfering with theirs.

"..." Charlene Jr. looked down to her radio, staring at it why it was acting weird.

She then shut hers off. But as she did, an enormous burst of light exploded high in the air, illuminating the dark sky. Bright auroras of many colors flooded the night sky instantly, making it a spectacular sight.

The sky lit up, the darkness now not present in the dark.

"Wha-what's happening?" Charlene Jr. asked herself as the light shot out in many directions.

Zero also took notice of this and shut his radio down, just in case the waves would attract anyone. But in the castle, the transmitting radio frequency were caught by a particular shadow wolf. Shadow himself. Yawning and stretching, Shadow walked on out wondering what the radio waves were. Jake on the other hand heard what was IN the radio waves.

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Make it stop!" Jake said, shaking his head back and forth, blubbering and making funny faces.

"Jake? Jake man, calm down." Finn said, tightly hugging Jake. "It's going to be fine!"

"EYYAAAAAA!"

**[end]**

* * *

Marceline was floating at the top of the Candy Castle, watching the auroras dancing in the air. As she watched them, a tear shed from her eyes. The lights were so familiar. It seemed like she was seeing it again...

**996 Years ago...**

_Little Marceline and Simon Petrikov, now Ice King, wandered the littered areas of the land they had to survive on. It was quiet and very slow. The gently wind blew around, flowing through the hairs of lil' Marceline and Simon Petrikov. It was soon to be evening, a dangerous time to explore and venture out._

_Marceline wore a small dress and had shorter hair back then. Simon Petrikov on the other hand was late in the transformation by the Crown._

_"Marcy I think it would be the best if we camp out here." Simon said, taking off a homemade bag he made._

_Further back, Simon lost his bag as he tried to escape from the mutants that dropped green goop. Now tied by leather and other things, Simon packed the needs for him and Marceline._

_"Okay." Marceline said, sitting on the ground. "I'm glad you're saying that because my feet hurt!"_

_"Yeah, my feet hurts too, Marcy!" Simon said, sitting next to Marceline._

_The sky was clear and the moon barely was shining. It was very dark and gloomy, but the stars shined brightly down towards them._

_"I-it's so beautiful..." Marceline gasped softly, the calm evening drifting in front of them._

_"It indeed is." Simon said, nodding his head._

_All of the sudden, a bright aurora suddenly exploded in the air, lighting the dark sky up. Mixed with many colors, Simon and little Marceline were amazed to see something spectacular at a time like this._

_"I haven't seen anything like this!" Simon gasped, looking up at the sky._

_The beautiful lights danced and moved, a dazzling display of a light show. But as the lights continued, little balls of light descended from the sky, dancing with the auroras. They were very small, small enough they couldn't be noticed. But the two soon realized that the balls were coming for them._

_As the lights got closer, Simon stiffened as the lights could harm them. Anything could attack in the cruel world after the war._

_Fortunately, the lights were harmless. A bright ball of white light hovered down towards Simon and Marceline, dumbfounded on what the light could be. Instead of the light hitting the ground, it stayed stationary in the air, as if it was waiting._

_Marceline looked to Simon to see if he could explain what it was. Simon shook his head as he never saw anything amazing on what they were just witnessing. Marceline then reached out to the orb and grabbed it. Instead of exploding or something violent, the orb just resided in Marceline's hands._

_"It... It's like the sun in my hands..." Marceline whispered as the orb glowed in Marceline's little hands._

_Simon smiled as he could see a small smile on Marceline's face. It was small, but a smile nonetheless. Many orbs were seen falling from the sky with the beautiful auroras._

* * *

Marceline sniffed back a tear as the light orbs she had seen long ago was coming back. The last time she saw this was with Simon, Ice King. Fighting back tears after tears, Marceline stood up and smiled at the orbs with a soft smile. It seemed like what the memory with Simon and the orbs were just yesterday.

Now if only he remembered...

* * *

Shadow snorted and sniffed at the candy ground, trying to catch a scent. Soon, his luck led him into the surveillance room where he saw a small six-legged creature on the desk.

Pulsing his eyes, Shadow could see the creature emit an electric energy. Knowing that Claptrap was one that emitted the odd energy, Shadow stealthy jumped onto a chair to take a closer look on the spider like thing.

As A.G. in the spider drone was about finished jamming the cameras, he noticed a shadow looming over him. Looking around, A.G. looked to see a giant Shadow wolf loom over him.

"Fuck..." A.G. said as the shadow wolf snorted questionably.

Suddenly the Banana Guards that ran out before came back fully loaded with anti-pest equipment. Wearing bio-hazard suit from the medical wing in the castle, the Banana Guards were loaded in the heavy equipment.

"It's still there!" a Banana Guard said, pointing through the gloved suit. "Get it!"

* * *

Claptrap finally woke up again as the alcohol finally got through him as the water dried out. 'Stretching', Claptrap suddenly got the interception of the radio waves.

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Hello?" Claptrap called out to the radio waved voice. "Who's there?"

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"My name's not Zero!" Claptrap said, talking out loud. "My name is-"

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Claptrap..." Claptrap said as the message continued to bore into him.

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"Wait... Zero? Zero, Zero, Zero..." Claptrap thought as the message repeated over and over. "Doesn't ring a bell!"

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"So, what's your name?" Claptrap asked, not knowing that it was a message looping over and over.

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

"You know, repeating the same thing over and over is really annoying!" Claptrap said.

"Hello Zero, my name is..."

Claptrap just stood his ground as the message continued to play.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHH!" Claptrap screamed out, earning a few looks from the candy servants.

* * *

High in the sky, the light orbs gently drifted through the streets of the Candy Kingdom. Many candy people 'oohed's' and 'aahed' as the orbs rested in their hands. Marceline also held the light orb in her hands, the memory shooting through her mind.

"Just like a sun in your hands..." Marceline whispered to herself. "Just like a sun in your hands..."

The orb glowed and maintained shape as it bounced in Marceline's hands.

**Somewhere deep in Ooo...**

In an isolate cave, nothing could notice the cave actually inhabited by unknown beings that almost never left the cave. The cave on the outside was very plain and boring, looking just like a mountain side. Nothing went in and nothing went out... Yet.

Inside the cave, beautiful purple crystals glowed, brighter and dimmer with each second. The crystals glowed enough to barely light the entire dark cave. Almost every inch of the cave walls and floors were covered in the shining crystals.

At the end of a cave, clusters of the purple crystals were on the ground. The crystals before formed a cocoon on a mysterious small figure. A crater was indented on the ground, bits of small crystal particles littered everywhere. The particles slowly lost it's unearthly glow, it's purpose now used. At the sides of it, two loomed giant statues were by the side of the crystal cocoon. The crater looked tiny in comparison with the statues.

A small child's laugh echoed through the darkened cave, excited and happy.

"I-It's here!" the childish voice said with glee.

Sounding like a small girl's voice, the voice continued to giggle and gasp for air time to time.

"They're here again!" the small girl's voice said with happiness.

One by one, the statues that resided next to the crater started to crumble. It's SHELL started to crumble. Bits of rock falling to the ground was heard, the sound echoing through the dark cave.

"They're here!" the little girl's voice repeated again, this time directed towards the two ginormous figures.

As the girl started to laugh, the two statues were actually figures. Out of the darkness, each figure's eyes lit up a dark, blood red.

"Mr. Birdy and Mr. Robot, are you going to get them?" the little girl asked.

The purple light only showed white pale skin of the little girl and golden hair upon her head. The two figures, Mr. Birdy and Mr. Robot both nodded.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered, clapping her hands.

* * *

Zero crept around the shadowy parts of the Candy Castle, using nano-gloves that helped him stick to surfaces. Hiding from passing servants and other things, Zero slowly, but surely made his way to Princess Bubblegum's room.

"Get it!" a voice rang as Zero was behind a wall, hiding from anything that was coming his way.

A.G. scurried hurriedly down the halls, trying to outrun Shadow and the two Banana Guards.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill!" the Banana Guards chanted in unison, running towards the running spider drone.

"I never knew A.G. would distract well like that..." Zero thought to himself as he quickly went to the other side of the hallway.

Hearing a couple of candy servants talking, Zero waited for them to go, overhearing their conversation.

"Oh, I do hope the princess is perfectly fine!" a maid said, dusting the curtains.

"Yes, I know!" a second maid said, sweeping the floor. "Just imagine that-"

"Um, excuse me." a candy butler said towards the maids.

The butler wore a suit like Peppermint Butler and had a tray on top of his head. It looked to be food. The candy butler looked young and was very anxious.

"Where can I find the princess?" the young butler asked. "I went to her room and she isn't there."

"She's down at her lab!" a maid that was sweeping the floor said. "It's near the basement and you'll see a big candy door. You can't miss it."

"Ah, thank you!" the butler said, lightly jogging away.

"How cute is that?" the maid that was dusting the curtains said once the young butler was out of earshot. "This is his first day on the job!"

The maids continued to chat on, Zero listening to their conversation. Creeping away and putting his back onto the wall, Zero quietly turned the radio on, wanting to know what was going on outside.

"Charlene Jr." Zero said, looking side to side in the hallway to see anyone coming.

The message that was repeating was gone. Charlene Jr.'s radio then crackled, her voice coming in.

"Copy that Zero, you wanted me? Over." Charlene Jr. said.

"What's the sitrep?" Zero asked. "I'm having a bad feeling... Over."

"There's bright auroras outside in the sky, Zero." Charlene Jr. reported, looking up and around the sky. "It's a beautiful sight out here. Over."

"Copy that." Zero replied, cranking the radio to normal. "A.G. in Arac made quite a good diversion. Over."

"Roger that, Z-"

***WHOOSH***

A dark figure in the sky flew around the sky, giant metal wings shown in figure with the bright auroras. With a deafening shriek, sound traveled violently through the air, shattering the candy windows and almost collasping buildings. The enourmous pressure almost crushed Charlene Jr., indenting half of her body as the shriek was terrifying and very deafening.

"Huh? What's that?" Finn said, sprinting towards the window to see what's going on outside.

Finn saw the beautiful lights and smiled. It looked very pretty and calming. But the destruction below caught his eyes, his hero instincts alarmed.

"Something's out there!" Finn said as a figure whizzed past by.

In slow motion, Finn could see the red blood eyes of a winged creature as it passed the very window where Finn was looking at. The odd creature was terrorizing the Candy Kingdom. He then also saw light orbs being clutched by the flying being, making strafes after strafes collecting them.

Finn knew that the people were in danger. But as he opened the window, a deafening shriek from the flying thing forcefully closed the doors on him. The sound was too much for Finn to handle. He then cursed under his breath as he looked around to see another way out. A light bulb over his head, Finn sprinted up towards the flight of stairs with Flame Princess behind him.

"Finn?" Flame Princess asked, right behind Finn. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know Flame Princess..." Finn said grimly. "Whatever it is, I just can't get close to it!"

The shrieks were heard from the flying beast, landing on top of houses, destroying them. And deep in the town, another dark figure was on the ground, rampaging the candy people and buildings.

Screams of horror was heard as the mysterious figure spewed white smoke time to time and knocked the buildings down, demolishing them. The beast above made another strafe and called a horrifying call, disorneting the candy people.

The giant figure on the ground was unscathed by the call, grabbing the defenseless candy citizens and bringing it up to it's face. The candy citizen screamed as the large figure merely used it's hand to grab him. Soon, the scream stopped, the life gone from the citizen's eyes. Dead and limp, the giant figure on the ground threw the body high up into the air, to be caught by the flying beast. The body was instantly devoured, both the life and body gone forever.

Finn and Flame Princess finally reached the highest point of the castle to see Marceline floating in the room with light orbs around her and one in her hands.

"Hey guys." Marceline said, looking down at the light orb in her hands.

"Marceline, don't you know what's happening?!" Finn exclaimed to see Marceline showing no remorse of the slaughter and destruction outside.

Marceline simply stared down at the light orb in her hands, her eyes completely focused on the lightened ball.

"Marceline, snap out of it!" Finn said, shaking Marceline.

**At the dark cave...**

"In the starry sky..." the mysterious girl began to sing in the dark crystal cave. "The Raven flies just by..."

The flying beast shrieked as it crunched on the body as the figure on the ground threw a body of a candy person up.

"In the darkness and shadows... Plucking you like a bug from the meadows..."

The mysterious girl stopped and resumed to sing again.

"You better watch where you step. If you're not careful,you'll be snapped at the neck..." she continued. "Be sure to behave or he'll come for you... If you don't believe this, he'll be with you in a few..."

The Raven. The Raven was the beast that flew high in the air, wreaking havoc. Shrieking head-splitting sounds, the candy people were defenseless and in pain. It's brother on the ground also joined in the onslaught.

"On the barren earth he stomps all around..." the girl continued, singing beautifully. "He's big, but doesn't make a sound..."

"Looking for anyone in dismay... The next thing you know, you're the prey."

The giant figure snatched a candy person and brought it close to it's face and sucked the life out of the candy person it held in it's hands. Throwing the limp body up into the air, The Raven above devoured the dead body in mid-flight.

"The Nightmare haunts us all, waiting for the moment we fall..." the girl continuing to sing. "Once you do, you'll lose the thing most precious to you..."

The Nightmare ruled the grounds, The Raven in the sky.

"And if you misbehave... No one will hear about you... He WILL come for you too..." the girl finishing up on singing.

Her voice echoed through the dark cave, only the darkness and the crystals accompanying her.

"Hello Zero..." the girl whispered to herself. "My name is..."

* * *

**The Candy Kingdom**

The Banana Guards were torn to shreds as the Raven swooped from the sky, crushing the defenses. It's red eyes gleamed and stopped the attack force as if it was nothing. The Gumball Guardians had just activated, having trouble finding the assailant in the sky.

The Nightmare on the other hand continued to suck the life out of many civilians and time to time soldiers that would try to attack. The candy weaponry were too weak to penetrate the thick armor of the beasts. Even the candy cane shotgun didn't do anything. It simply ricocheted off the thick metal body. More than four eyes glared out in all directions.

The Raven above then let out a loud shriek, alerting the Nightmare on the ground. The Nightmare quickly retreated out of the Kingdom and into the darkness. The flying beast then used it's sharp wings and tore through an arm of the Gumball Guardian, the massive arm cutting like hot knife through butter. The wings stuck into the arm of the unlucky Gumball Guardian, the sharp wing exploding as it pierced. The explosion knocked the Gumball Guardian, toppling over to the other Gumball Guardian.

All the light orbs gone, the Raven looked around the entire Candy Kingdom to see if any of them were left. With it's keen red eyes, it spotted the very same orbs inside the castle. Flying fast, fast as the speed of sound, the Raven was now at the top of the castle, more than 20 feet tall. It's weight almost buckled the roof of the castle.

Inside, Finn, Flame Princess, and Marceline heard the creaks and shattering of the roof blocks. The massive weight then exploded through the roof, large black metal claws grabbing the light orbs in the room Marceline had stored them. The claws fished for the orbs, grabbing all of them quickly.

As it fished around, Flame Princess shot a fireball up through the hole made by the flying beast. The flames simply died out as the Raven continued to search for the light orbs. Marceline snarled as the claws almost got her light orb, the only one left in the small room. The walls toppled and exploded, the fragments of candy material bouncing everywhere. The red eyes peered in and made a bold move and grabbed Marceline, piercing some of the sharp claws into her body.

Marceline screamed as she was brought out through the roof, the light orb still in her hands. The Raven stared down at Marceline in it's claws, it's gigantic metal wings spread out, flapping. Marceline then attacked, bringing out her vampire strength to help her. Punching the claws that held her, the metal exploded a sound, the metal bending in the stress of Marceline's strength. But even with the strong punch, the Raven still hung on.

It's eyes were towards the light orb, wanting to get it no matter what. As the Raven started putting pressure in it's bent claws, Marceline screamed out again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Marceline screamed as the claws dug in deeper.

"Marceline!" Finn's voice came through the broken roof.

He tried his best and along with Flame Princess to get to her.

Unfortunately, the rubble covered up the hole that led to Marceline and the flying beast. Marceline still clutched the light orb away, the only connection between her and Ice King's memory. It meant a lot to her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET THIS!" Marceline screamed out, glaring and snarling at the Raven.

As the Raven as about to crush Marceline with all it's might, a shadowy figure came out and struck the Raven on it's head. Zero himself.

The Raven let go of Marceline as the attack was strong and very sudden. Marceline fell with a crash on the roof, letting go of the light orb. Ignoring the attacker, the Raven lunged for the light orb, it's claws within in reach.

But Zero zipped in front of the Raven, kicking it's claw up high into the air. The Raven's claw shot up to the air due to the power of the kick. As it was flung back, Zero kicked the Raven's head to the side, the bending of metal heard. The Raven recovered quickly and shot it's head straight at Zero, even with it's neck bent and almost broken. It's sharp beak almost impaling the torso of the super soldier. The Raven resembled like a bird, jet black and looked like to be made of metal.

Luckily dodging the peck, the Raven then twisted it's body, shifting to a position to crush the soldier under it's weight. Zero was trapped, no where to go but up, the direction of the Raven's mass coming right at him. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air, a bullet indenting into an arm of the Raven. Taking this opportunity, Zero slid through a narrow opening between the legs and shot himself out.

The Raven started it's wings up and glided to the orb and snatched it, the orb now in it's possession. Zero looked down far below to the candy houses below and knew that Charlene Jr. had shot the bullet. Turning back to the Raven, Zero saw the flying creature getting away, it's wings going up and down and soon was out of sight within seconds. A thunderous sound was heard as the Raven flew away.

Knowing that the threat was gone, Zero walked to Marceline who was coughing and groaning in pain. Her eyesight distorted, Marceline couldn't make out who was by her side.

"Finn?" Marceline asked, in actually of Zero being her side.

Zero then picked Marceline and put her in a much comfortable position near the hole where Finn and Flame Princess was below.

"Marceline!" Finn called out. "Are you there?!"

Marceline blinked a couple times and looked to the blurry figure by her side.

"Yo-you're not Finn..." Marceline said, looking towards Zero.

"Yes, I know." Zero replied. "Close your eyes and everything will be better."

He then started to sprint off and fling himself down to a castle window to resume his mission. As he did, Finn and Flame Princess finally made their way through the rubble blocking the path.

"What happened here, Marceline?" Flame Princess asked, looking at the vampire and to the imprint of large claws on the candy roof material.

"Someone... saved me..." Marceline said, her eyes closed and breathing softly. "I was almost crushed by that thing..."

"Do you know who?" Finn asked, looking down to the town as he did. "Glob! I need to see what exactly happened down there!"

Finn then ran inside the hole and scurried out of the castle in mere seconds.

* * *

Now in the castle again, Zero's radio crackled in Charlene Jr. starting to speak.

"Zero, two unknown figures ravaged EVERYTHING in the town." Charlene Jr. said as Zero peeked around a corner. "It all happened so fast..."

"I could see that." Zero replied as he crept low to another section of a hallway. "The things that attacked this place were thing I never seen before..."

Zero could hear panic of voices above him as he made his way to lower levels. A candy stone staircase was soon by his side. Guessing that the way to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

With each step, Zero's boots clanked on the stony candy, echoing softly as he made his way down. Now at a level, Zero looked around to see a giant candy door, seeming like the exact door the candy maids were talking about. Without checking the corners, Zero walked towards the door and reached for the handle. But as he did, Zero heard a noise in a corner.

It was the candy butler that was talking with the maids. His eyes were widen as he saw Zero, dressed in all black and looked intimidating.

"Shhh..." Zero said, bringing a finger between where his mouth would be.

The butler nodded quickly, breathing hard and sweating. Zero then grabbed the door handle and tugged lightly on it. Locked. Zero then turned to the butler, wanting to know if the candy servant had anything to say.

"I-it's locked from the inside!" the butler sputtered out quietly. "Th-that's all I know!"

Zero nodded, but clenched the handle again. This time though, Zero used more of his strength to open the door. With a snap, the door opened, the hinges broken off. A loud noise ensued as the gigantic door was in Zero's hands. Gently placing it down, the young butler stared at Zero wide-eyed with shock with his mouth open.

Now with the lab door down, Zero could see Princess Bubblegum with her head down on a desk, snoring away. Making his way through the doorway, the young butler sat put and didn't want to be in the hands between Zero.

Walking into the lab, Zero saw books littered everywhere along with chemistry sets that was along a messy counter. The lab was basically a library as books were an enormous abundance. Drool was on the table Princess Bubblegum was sleeping on. Snoring loudly, Princess Bubblegum didn't seem like a princess due to the loud noises coming out of her mouth along with the drool.

Now by Princess Bubblegum's side, Zero was about to gently wake her up until something on the table caught his eyes. Glancing at Princess Bubblegum, Zero took a flask and mixed a few liquids with it. A small 'pop' was heard in the flask. Putting the flask with the glass tubes on a rack, he finally turned to Princess Bubblegum and gently touched her shoulder.

"Princess?" Zero asked, shaking her a little now.

The candy princess snorted, half-asleep, but awake.

"Who's there?" Princess Bubblegum mumbled.

"Zero." Zero replied, Princess Bubblegum's face lighting up immediately as he said his name.

"Zero?!" Princess Bubblegum asked, her face shooting up.

Sitting in a chair, the drool that was on the table stuck to her face.

"You got something here..." Zero said, brushing his gloved hands to wipe the drool from Princess Bubblegum's cheek.

Princess Bubblegum blushed a little to see how the soldier would do that despite sneaking into the castle. Knowing that the castle was heavily guarded, Princess Bubblegum found it a bit sweet for the thing Zero to do was clean her. Soon, Princess Bubblegum realized that Finn and the others didn't know about Zero being harmless.

"I-I'm sorry!" Princess Bubblegum said, spurting out. "There was so many things at castle with the royal news and interruptions that I couldn't tell anyone that-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Princess, but you trust me?" Zero asked, pointing to himself.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum said, looking at the soldier.

"Did you actually believe the things I said to you ever since I 'abducted' you?" Zero asked. "Wouldn't you think that I was telling lies to cover up the things I've done?"

"I believed in everything you said." Princess Bubblegum said smiling.

Zero was taking a back from the Princess's sudden and odd answer. It seemed that Princess Bubblegum placed a lot of trust in him.

"I trusted you because you seem like a very good guy." Princess Bubblegum replied. "You were merciful to the wolves, took care of me, protected me well, and answered very honestly to my questions."

"Well, I-"

Suddenly, Zero grabbed Princess Bubblegum and brought his arm around her neck, restricting her from breaking free. With her back on the chest of Zero, Princess Bubblegum was surprised and shocked to see what Zero was doing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum asked, wondering what Zero was doing.

"Shut it!" Zero said, clenching his arm.

Zero actually gently jerked his arm to Princess Bubblegum's neck, him actually giving Princess Bubblegum room to breathe.

"I trusted you!" Princess Bubblegum said, struggling to get out.

"Please... Trust me..." Zero whispered very quietly to Princess Bubblegum's ear. "Please..."

Princess Bubblegum turned her neck to Zero, widened eyed.

"Show yourself or the princess gets it!" Zero said, his pistol now on the cheek on Princess Bubblegum.

The cold barrel of the gun was right on her cheek, making direct contact.

Princess Bubblegum shuddered and shook as she knew what would happen if Zero pulled the trigger.

Then in front of them, five cloaked figures appeared into view. The one in the middle seemed like the leader, as he was big and tall. Taller than Zero. The leader of the five also wore a better cloak than it's members by it's side.

"Well, well, well..." the leader said, his face hidden beneath the cloak that hid his face. "You're actually pretty strong considering that you sensed us..."

The leader was a very muscular candy person, the biceps strong and hard. The other two on his sides had their whole bodies covered beneath the cloak. Their eyes hidden as well, they stood up tall as their leader talked on.

"But... Are you going to actually going to shoot our princess?" the buff leader asked, wanting to know if Zero was bluffing or not.

The team of the cloaked figures stood up to the height of the shoulders on the muscular candy person.

"Yes. I will if I have to." Zero replied coldly, his hand clamped over Princess Bubblegum's face.

Zero blocked Princess Bubblegum's nose and mouth, preventing her from breathing. As he did, the leader along with the five members flinched as Zero made a threatening move.

Princess Bubblegum began to cough violently, choking and gagging as she couldn't breathe. Zero then lifted his hand from her nose and mouth, Princess Bubblegum could finally breathe again. Now coughing to get back her breath, Princess Bubblegum spat spit onto the ground to recover.

"He means serious business, boss..." one of the four cloaked figure said.

The leader nodded and looked towards Zero.

"What is it that you demand?" the leader asked towards Zero.

"First, I want your goons to put their arms and hands up." Zero said, looking to the four cloaked figures. "And you, too."

The five obeyed and put their hands up.

"What next?" the leader asked, his massive muscular arms next to his head.

"Now you-urk!" Zero started to say, but choked.

Zero then let go of the arm lock he was using on Princess Bubblegum and stumbled back. A hand in the shadows was choking Zero, restricting the passage of air in Zero's lungs.

Princess Bubblegum was then knocked to the ground, her eyes were in shock to see the soldier in pain and agony.

The leader of the cloaked figure started to roar in laughter as Zero was now down to his knees, choking and unable to breathe. An invisible force was choking him, no way to grab what was holding him as it was transparent.

"We are the M's!" the leader said, announcing the group's name.

Zero continued to choke, struggling to breathe. The leader continued to laugh at Zero, happy to see him in pain.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Huge thanks to 'Silent Arrancar' for the ideas of 'The Raven' & 'The Nightmare' and some other elements! More plot stuff WILL appear next chapter! He's have done more than just give a few ideas! ****You'll see in coming chapters!**

**And how did you guys like it? :D Is it bad? Good? ****Please review on what you thought!**

**There's also a new story I just published! It is titled- 'The Alphas Omegas: A New Beginning Begins with an End'.**

**It's a 'My Little Pony' story. But you won't be disappointed! It's because that story will be somehow in some way shape or form connected to 'Thrown Into the Land of Ooo'!**

**Thank you so much for reading! :3**

**You see that blank box on the bottom? See it? Why not fill the emptiness out with some words? xD ****Reviews motivate me SO much! You don't know how much moral or motivation I get when I read reviews!**

**And AGAIN, THANK YOU! ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18: Imprisoned to Fight

**A/N: Sorry guys. It seems that I lost motivation of working on this story!**

**It may be because of too many ideas crammed inside my head! Ever since watching, 'My Little Pony', I lost the passion of working this story. Kind of. But I need to finish this!**

**Enjoy this kick-ass chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Imprisoned to Fight**

* * *

Zero continued to choke and couldn't even take in much air. The dark transparent hand at Zero's throat squeezed tightly.

"Villain, this is what you deserve!" the leader of the M's said in an authoritative voice. "This is what you did to the princess!"

"Stop it!" Princess Bubblegum said, running towards Zero.

Zero continued to gasp, almost unable to stand up anymore.

The leader of the M's stared shockingly at the candy princess.

"Your majesty..." the leader said, getting on his knee to show respect.

The other M's did also, bringing their heads low.

"He was about to kill you!"

"I order you to stop!" Princess Bubblegum said, almost screaming.

All the M's flinched, the unexpected uproar from the Princess defending her killer was just unexpecting.

"Your majesty..." the leader said softly.

He then got up from his knee.

"I will not kill him..." he said as his subordinates did also.

The leader of the M's then snapped his fingers. The pain was lifted from Zero's throat. As the pain subsided, a hand in the shadows traveled through the ground back to the leader of the M's.

Zero coughed violently and gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked, helping Zero stay up.

"I-I'll be fine, princess." Zero said softly.

Blood in his mouth kind of muted his speech.

All the M's except the leader was a bit surprised of Zero and Princess Bubblegum. The leader however, did not.

"But..." the leader said.

He then snapped his fingers. And put his hands in an odd formation.

Bright yellow rods pierced Zero's body in all directions, restricting any movements.

"Binding Spell: Yellow Restriction!" the leader said.

Six bright yellow rods of light kept the soldier from moving. It didn't hurt him, but it restricted his movement alright.

"Princess, it may be against your wish, but we must bring him down to the dungeons." the leader said as the other M's were muttering something.

Light from the other M's hands glowed blue and the it shot towards Zero. Encasing him in a blue prison, the light soon grew dim, dim enough to see Zero trapped in the light and rods.

The light then lifted Zero off from the ground.

Princess Bubblegum looked in horror to see an innocent person dragged down to the dungeons.

"No need to worry, Princess." Zero said weakly as a black bag enveloped around his head.

The M's then exited out the room with Zero in his new prison. The light encasing Zero followed the M's out of Princess Bubblegum's lab. They were making their way down to the dungeons.

* * *

Finn ran outside to the Candy Kingdom and looked around in horror. Buildings were demolished and bodies roamed the streets. Mayhem and chaos overtook the calm candy kingdom. Finn walked by a small house with it's roof off and then next to it. It was a candy person.

A huge piece of the roof had fell off and crushed the candy person. Eyes lifeless and body colorless, the dead body stared at Finn.

Clenching his fist, Finn looked around again. Parents didn't have their childrens and children didn't have parents.

"Someone is going to pay for what they've done..." Finn said, going on a knee.

His hero code just couldn't allow this. Innocent people were slaughtered without no good reason. And there wasn't any good reason to kill civilians. There just wasn't.

Finn then slid down the eyelids of the fallen candy person and stood up and bowed his head.

Someone or something was going to pay for what they've done.

* * *

Marceline was resting on a bed, her eyes closed as she was sleeping. Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Jake, Beemo, Neptr, were around her, trying to comprehend what had happened.

"There was something big outside." Flame Princess said, trying to explain what was outside. "Big as a building."

"Big as a building?" Jake asked. "Do you think it was some kind of monster or something?"

"I'm not sure." Flame Princess said. "I only saw a small glimpse of it."

"Anybody!" a voice said through the halls.

The butler that was hiding outside of Princess Bubblegum's lab was trying to alert anyone that was within range.

"Anybody!" the butler said, running past by the room the group was in.

Jake used his stretchy powers and stretched his arms around the door frame and picked up the butler.

"Anybody!" the butler said, squirming around in Jake's hands. "They got him!"

"Got who?" Jake asked.

"The criminal!" the butler said. "They got the guy who kidnapped the princess!"

"Where is he?" Flame Princess asked.

"In the dungeons!" the butler said. "Some guys got him!"

Outside, Finn looked around the wreaked part of the kingdom and bowed his head low. It seemed like it was his fault. But a yellow hand raised his spirits as Jake's hand grabbed him.

"Jake!" Finn said. "You ready to slay anything that destroyed the kingdom?"

It seemed that Jake heard Finn and answered as soon as Jake's hand reached the window.

"Not right now, but I heard they got him!" Jake said as Finn slid through the window of the castle.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"We're going to the dungeons!" Jake said as Finn, Flame Princess and many others followed behind him.

* * *

In the dark dungeons, one of the M members uncasted the spell on Zero, the blue barrier now no more. But the binding spell still impaled the soldier, still restricting him from any movement. And the black bag upon his head stopped him from seeing.

Now in a cell in the dungeons, another M member casted a spell that resembled like a chair. Using their magic, they lifted Zero up and into the chair.

"We are now going to ask you a few questions..." the leader of the M's said as the other members stood back and watched.

Zero squirmed around and felt 'ropes' at his wrists and ankles.

"What is your name?" the leader asked.

"Zero." Zero replied.

"Just 'Zero'?"

"Yes."

"Now... 'Zero', what kind of creature are you?" the leader asked.

Zero replied with silence.

"I asked, 'What kind of creature are you?" the leader said, gripping his massive fist.

"How should I answer the question?" Zero asked.

"You know, goblin, candy person, a cloud citizen..." the leader said, listing the possible answers. "What are you?"

"I am a soldier." Zero replied.

"I am now asking what species you are... 'Zero'..." the leader said, putting venom on his name. "Answer the question truthfully or you'll be in a world of hurt..."

One of the M members' slowly chanted and produced a long spear. It glowed a bright yellow, but it's tip was a poisonous green. The member gripped the staff's shaft and pointed the trip towards Zero's abdomen.

A 'shing' was heard and the buzzing sound of the tip was close to Zero.

"What kind of you?" the leader asked again.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Finn's voice asked as many footsteps joined his voice.

All the M's including the leader turned to see Finn, Jake, and many other people behind him. Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, and even BMO and Neptr joined in.

"Ah, Finn the human." the leader said, getting on a knee.

The rest of the M's did also, giving respect for the hero.

"And Jake the dog." the leader said, looking towards the yellow bulldog.

"I like these guys." Jake said, pointing towards the M's.

"What's happening here?" Finn asked, more towards the leader of the M's.

"Finn the human, we've caught the one responsible for the kidnap of the princess and the destruction of the Candy Kingdom!" the leader said, getting up from his knee.

"Yo, Finn." Jake whispered towards his brother and best friend.

"What?"

"Good cop bad cop?" Jake asked quickly. "I call bad cop."

"I call- damn it!" Finn said.

The M's looked at each other confused to see the heroes act like interrogating a criminal as a game.

"Alright, fine." Finn said, crossing his arms.

"Yay!" Jake said. "We'll be able to get information about him!" he said as he patted the leader on the back.

The leader twisted his head down to the yellow dog in shock. Finn then soon followed after him.

"Alright!" Jake said, pointing towards Zero. "...You..."

Zero perked his head towards the direction of the sound.

"What's your name?!" Jake asked, using his stretchy powers to make a giant fist.

"Ze-"

***POW***

Zero's neck crooked a bit to the side due to the impact.

"I asked a question!" Jake said, using the 'bad cop' personality. "What's your name?!"

"I said..." Zero began to say, but a fist hit his face.

***SMACK***

But Zero was ready for it and answered as he braced for the hit.

"Zero."

Jake stretched his fist back and walked back to Finn.

"He's good." Jake whispered towards Finn. "You think I went a little bit far on that one?"

"No, you didn't." Finn whispered back. "Just by looking at him makes me know that he's going to be a hard nut to crack."

The leader of the M's and it's members face-palmed.

"Any more questions?" Zero asked. "You already asked me that."

"He's REALLY good." Jake said. "I'm going to get a bit personal."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, Zero..." Jake said, walking towards the soldier. "Do you have any family?"

"Not that I know of." Zero answered. "But I've been told I don't since I've never been born."

Jake's face cringed a bit to the disturbing and creepy answer.

"Um... Okay." Jake said. "Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Kids?"

"No."

"Brothers?"

"I thought I already answered that question."

"Yeah, I know." Jake said. "I just want to see if you're listening!"

Zero nodded.

"Now, what are you?" Jake asked. "You know... What kind are you? I'm a dog, and Finn here is a human!"

"You're like playing the 'good cop', Jake." Finn whispered.

Jake ignored Finn and continued on.

"Just like Princess Bubblegum is a candy person and-"

"I think I'm... human..." Zero answered unsurely.

"And there's... WHAT?!"

Finn and Jake said 'what' at the same time in astonishment.

Zero's head shot up a bit due to the sudden burst of noise.

"You're a human?" Finn asked, walking up to Zero. "I just can't believe it!"

"And this other 'human' has kidnapped the princess, Finn the human!" the leader of the M's said. "You know what is righteous and just! Draw your sword!"

"I-What?" Finn asked, looking back to the M's. "You want me to kill my own kind?"

"And you want to believe in the criminal that kidnapped the princess?" the leader asked. "You know what to do!"

Suddenly, Zero's radio crackled.

"Zero!" Charlene Jr.'s voice said through the radio.

"Yes?" Zero asked.

"I can't see your readings and A.G. just came out!" Charlene Jr. said. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that right now." Zero said, trying to give much information as possible to his A.I.'s "You must not come after me, do you understand?"

"Zero, we can-"

"I order you not to come after me." Zero said, interrupting her. "Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes..." Charlene Jr. said. "We understand."

"Good. Over and out." Zero said as his radio died down.

"And that is another reason why this human must die, Finn!" the leader of the M's said. "The ones he have talked to are the ones that destroyed the Candy Kingdom!"

"Do you really believe him?" Zero asked. "Give me a chance..."

"Draw your sword, Finn the human!" the leader said. "Do what is right!"

Finn drew his red demon sword and uneasily placed it by Zero's neck. His hands were shaking as the blade slowly touched Zero's neck.

"Do it!" the leader said.

"If you are going to end my life... Then do it..." Zero said, looking up with the black bag around his head. "If justice prevails like this... It's unjust..."

Finn brought his sword up and couldn't bear it to bring it down to his one and only human connection. But shakily holding his sword up, Finn was about to bring his blade down.

"Wait!" Princess Bubblegum's voice said.

Finn immediately stopped and was joyed to see Peebles come to stop what he was doing.

"P.B.!" Finn said.

"What are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I... I was..."

"He was about to execute the criminal in my word, princess." the leader said, saying that he was to be responsible. "I wanted for Finn the human to have the honors."

"But I've said not to do it!"

"Yes, but with all due respect, your majesty, I say that we need to end it right here."

"I order you _not_ to execute him!"

"As you wish..." the leader said as Princess Bubblegum ran towards Zero.

"Are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Never been better." Zero said, lifting his head from underneath the bag sack. "But I just have this odd feeling..."

* * *

Magma and Blaze gasped for air, waking up to see a pink ceiling.

"Ow..." Flame muttered, grasping for his head.

He felt something burning in the middle of his head and tried to locate the pain. But by brushing over the spot, he felt nothing.

"What happened?" Magma asked, brushing his head also.

"Glob!" Blaze said in panic, falling off his bed.

His body hit a cold hard floor, making him grunt. Blaze looked around to see dead bodies around him, mostly candy people.

"Whe-where did all these bodies come from?" Blaze asked as he saw many mangled corpses.

Many corpses looked disfigured and mutilated in a way Blaze never say before.

"Something must've happened." Magma said, swiftly jumping off his bed and onto a top of a shelf.

Blaze shot a look that seem to say, 'You think?' towards the assassin.

Magma looked around the room and then closed his eyes. There seemed to be countless bodies lined up in a neat fashion. His whole body then seemed to light up. He then opened his eyes and looked towards to a direction.

"Let's go." he said, Blaze nodding uneasily as he got used to the number of bodies around him.

* * *

Inside the black crossbow, the dark entity gasped a little, shocked to sense life.

"No... It can't be..." the dark being muttered, his mist form shifting a little. "I killed them with my own hands!"

The mist paced back and forth in his light prison, muttering more until coming into a conclusion.

"I'm not powerful enough to take control of the goblin..." the dark mist said. "The arrows must've done nothing..."

The mist then remembered his black arrows penetrating the fire elementals in the head in the hospital room.

"How is this even possible?..." the mist said again.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum took off the black sack off of Zero's head and looked at him sympathetically.

"The things you must've been through..." she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Jake said, walking up to Zero's side. "You're a human?"

"In a way, yes." Zero answered, looking down at the yellow dog.

"You hear that, Finn?" Jake said, pointing at Zero. "You're not alone!"

Finn walked up to Zero with a starry look in his eyes, staring into Zero's visor.

"A... human..." Finn droned, looking at Zero in the same way.

Zero stared back at Finn a little uneasily to see the human hero stare at him. Finn then placed his hand on Zero's head and rubbed it.

"Finn, you're weird again." Jake said, using his stretchy powers to hold Finn back.

"Human..." Finn droned again as his hand left Zero's helmet.

Suddenly, a proud powerful voice rang through the castle.

"Princess Bubblegum!" the proud voice said. "I have heard that you've imprisoned the one responsible for the severe destruction of our kingdoms! We have come to an agreement if you give the custody of him to us, everything will be fine!"

Flame Princess immediately recognized the voice and cringed a little.

"It's my dad..."

"Come on out now princess or we'll have to come in by force!" Flame King's voice said again.

"Wh-what does he mean by 'we'?" Jake asked, keeping Finn a good distance away from Zero. "It seems like he has an army waiting!"

"I know Flame King..." Princess Bubblegum said softly. "I'm sorry Zero, but I have to give you over... Please forgi-"

"No need princess." Zero said, knowing the kingdom's fate if Princess Bubblegum didn't hand him over. "I understand."

"What's your verdict, princess?" Flame King asked, "Come out quickly!"

Princess Bubblegum bit her lip as she looked at everyone besides her and then at Zero. She then quickly darted up the stairs to answer Flame King.

"Follow us." the leader of the M's said as his subordinates chanted a few things.

The prison around Zero slowly lifted to a bright yellow chain tied around his neck. The 'chair' disappeared underneath him as more chains stacked around his neck.

"Hey, where you takin' him?" Jake asked, his arms still around Finn.

"To Flame King of course." the leader said. "We follow the princess's orders no matter what, Jake the dog."

One of the M's then had a long sharp spear manifested and poked the weapon onto Zero's back, indicting him to move forward. Zero obeyed and walked, each step clattering the stone floor. The chain around his neck rustled as he went up the stairs step by step.

* * *

"What does he want now..." Princess Bubblegum muttered as she made her way towards the castle doors.

Opening the heavy doors herself, Princess Bubblegum gasped to see the destruction of the kingdom and saw the Gumball Guardians injured, trying to repair themselves.

"Ah, Princess!" Flame King's voice said.

The candy princess looked down to see the king of the Fire Kingdom - along with many other princesses. There was Breakfast Princess, Slime Princess, Muscle Princess, and in total, _all_. There were many royalties gathered at the foot of the Candy Castle, which shocked Princess Bubblegum.

"Wh-what are you all doing here?" she asked, looking at the many royalties.

"We all think that Flame King does know the best choices." Lumpy Space King said.

"Yes." Wildberry Princess said, "I'm unsure a little, but I think this is best thing we can do right now.

All the royalties agreed, which Princess Bubblegum was dumbfounded on.

"Now, where is your prisoner?" Flame King asked. "He has destroyed all our kingdoms last night!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Look at the destruction around you, princess." Flame King said. "His creations had killed and brought down our own people!"

The royalties around Flame King murmured in agreement, some of them shedding a tear to the pain of losing many citizens.

"Bring him to us." Flame King said again, the royalties nodding to his words.

The M's behind Princess Bubblegum appeared with Zero casted in chains and bonded spells.

"Ah, you got him!" King Flame said.

With that, he took a step towards the solider in which the king of the Fire Kingdom towered over him.

"I have witnessed your destruction and raw power of what you did." Flame King said. "How much would I like you to serve in battle, justice must be served."

With a snap of his fingers, his own fire elemental soldiers drew their spears out to take custody of Zero. The M's withdrew back, slowly undoing the bonding spell. However, the magical chains latched on. One of the M's then manifested the key and threw it at the captain of the soldiers. A small bright golden key was caught swiftly of the captain as the soldiers poked the spears in Zero's back. Zero's body armor slowly sizzled due to the soldier's burning spears.

"Lead him into the streets." Flame King ordered to his soldiers.

The soldiers nodded and led the criminal onto the streets, where many angry candy citizens waited. Most of the time, candy people were very nice and heart-warming. However, even something innocent as a candy person would become furious and rage. Especially if someone lost a loved one.

A crowd of many candy people waited angrily, spitting curses and throwing wreckage from the attack.

"Hang him!" a candy person said, throwing a large piece of candy at Zero's head.

The candy just simply bounced off his helmet and became incinerated by the Fire Kingdom's soldiers. The candy melted as the soldier's intense heat simply melted most projectiles that were thrown at Zero.

"Kill him!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

And high on a demolished building, a goblin was sleeping with a black crossbow next to him.

"Master!" the crossbow said, loud enough to wake up his sleeping master.

"Huh?" Biter mumbled. "What?"

"The killer is there." the black crossbow said. "I sense him..."

Biter got up from the building to see a crowd of candy people yelling at a figure. Zero. The one that killed Crawler's and Biter's brothers. And it was the perfect angle.

"Would you look at that!" Biter said, grabbing the crossbow.

The slick crossbow then was lifted up to Biter's line of sight and aimed at Zero's head. With a smile, he placed his finger near the trigger.

"Well Zero, see what your 'plan' got you in?" the dark voice in Zero's head asked.

"Yes." Zero replied in his thoughts.

"And be sure to jump to save her." the dark voice said.

The wording caught attention of Zero.

"What do you mean?" he asked rather quickly.

"The princess... It would be a shame... So jump." the dark voice said.

"I just need a good angle..." Biter said to himself as the sight of the crossover went by a few candy people and guards.

He didn't want to kill anyone else. Just Zero and only Zero.

"Yes, pull the trigger and-hmm?" the dark voice inside the crossbow said.

The crossbow could see a worried looking Princess Bubblegum look on. And it sparked bloodlust in the crossbow.

"A candy royalty..." the black crossbow muttered. "Kill her."

"What?" Biter asked. "Aren't we going to kill him?"

He pointed his crossbow right over Zero's head and was about to pull the trigger. However, the crossbow shifted targets very quickly.

"KILL THE CANDY PRINCESS!" the black crossbow bellowed. "To fulfill the wishes of my old master!"

The crossbow in Biter's hand suddenly shifted onto Princess Bubblegum's head.

"KILL!"

With that, the crossbow automatically pressed the trigger, sending a harpooned bolt at the candy princess, Princess Bubblgum.

* * *

"JUMP IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER!" the dark voice inside Zero's head yelled.

Zero realized what it meant as he could slowly see a bolt heading towards his direction, directed to a location somewhat behind him. With all the force he could muster from his legs, Zero jumped up to hopefully intercept the bolt.

As the crossbow bolt swiftly went into the air, Zero's left shoulder caught the bolt as it penetrated through some of the body armor he had on. The sound of metal scraping and flesh hit was instant and as the bolt was shot. Everything was in slow motion to Zero - but instant for everyone around him. Zero felt the bolt enter his shoulder and grimaced at the pain as he fell to the down due to the sheer weight of the chains.

The soldiers around Zero prepared to attack Zero by thinking he was trying to escape, but soon saw a bolt sticking out of Zero.

"He's been hit!" a fire elemental soldier said to the captain as he withdrew his spear. "What should we do?"

"We bring him quickly over _there_." the captain said, putting emphasis on 'there'.

The captain was a bit bigger and had more special armor than the regular soldiers.

"Quick, we don't want our King waiting." the captain said.

From some distance away, Finn, Jake, and the rest appeared behind Princess Bubblegum.

"Princess!" Finn said, running over.

Finn now was out of his 'weird' state and wanted to know what was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I-I don't know Finn..." Princess Bubblegum said with sorrow in her voice. "I don't even know where they're taking him..."

And as she said that, small fire bird carrying a letter suddenly flew in with the Fire Kingdom's crest on it. The letter flew down slowly to the candy princess. Princess Bubblegum caught the letter in mid-air and looked at it confused.

"Huh?" she said, looking closely at the red colored paper.

Tearing the top off, Princess Bubblegum began to read the letter and caused her face to become crushed with sadness.

"Yo, P.B..." Jake said. "What is it? You don't look good."

"Th-they're taking him..." Princess Bubblegum said, shuddering a little. "To... to the Colosseum..."

* * *

"Get that bolt out of him!" a rough voice in the dark said.

"Right away!" another voice said, walking up to chained up Zero's sides.

Zero struggled to become loose, but the bolt in his shoulder kept him down hard. Trying not to yell, the bolt was picked clean off as if it was nothing.

"Damn, boy." the one that picked out the bolt said. "You're tough and lucky the bolt came out clean. Now spit on your shoes and get ready."

* * *

"Wait, _the_ Colosseum?" Finn asked, "What is exactly happening?"

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

"Welcome! One and all to the most joyous and blood curling events to ever happen here in the Colosseum!" an announcer with a great voice said.

His voice was magically amped up to be heard was more than a thousand citizens from each kingdom piled into the stadium. A dirt battlefield was laid out with a huge distance of people to be seated.

"We come here to witness a battle for blood of a harsh criminal that struck and took many lives of many people in the kingdoms..." the announcer said with grief in his voice. "Now we come here to see the shedding of blood!"

The crowd roared on as Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Beemo, Neptr, and Flame Princess entered the royal seats.

"We have to help him!" Finn said, grabbing the pole in front of him as he looked down from the Colosseum. "I know I don't know him, but I just need to!"

"But we can't do anything, bro." Jake said.

"I have to agree..." Flame Princess said. "My dad's pretty stupid, but of him thinking of this is just insane..."

She looked over to Flame King, her father smiling with glee as he sat in a stone throne.

"Here we have the criminal ready to face against impossible odds!" the announcer continued. "Here is Zero! The No-Named!"

The crowds began to boo as Zero, in full chains walked out into the bright light of the sun with dust scrapping by his feet. A small hole was located below Zero's left shoulder as he walked out below a solid iron gate. With chains rustling by his neck, two armored guards led him to the middle of the dusty dirt battleground. A guard drew a sword as another guard undid the chains of Zero. The chains fell with a clunk as the guards made their way back into the gates.

It slowly closed as the host, Flame King began to make an address.

"Welcome to the Colosseum!" Flame King's proud voice said as it echoed throughout the stadium.

He was standing up from his throne as he continued on.

"I would just like to say; enjoy the things that'll be laid out for you!" he sat down as the crowd cheered.

"And that was from our gracious host, Flame King! The proud ruler of the Fire Kingdom!" the announcer said as the crowd continued to cheer. "Now with the rules, our gladiator, Zero, will give us a show! With no weapon, he'll be faced against many other fighters! There is a magical force field around the battlefield so no need to worry about flailing projectile attacks! LET THE GAMES COMMENCE!"

The crowd cheered even louder as more gates were lifted to reveal heavily armored gladiators.

"Begin!" the announcer said.

**_[_ Two Steps From Hell - Strength Of A Thousand Men (Archangel - Epic Action) _] _**Note: post in YouTube search bar.

Zero stepped up and saw many gladiators circling around him. With only fists to defend, each gladiator were heavily defended and were well equipped. Some were smaller than Zero while others towered him. Spears, maces, swords, and many other kinds of weapons were in the hands of creatures that just wanted to do one thing - kill.

Some of the gladiators let out a battle cry as they stomped their feet and raised their weapons in an attempt to taunt Zero. Goblins, candy people, fire elementals and other creatures from the stands cheered on for the battle to start.

Zero bent a little low as the gladiators also got lower. From their helmets, the gladiators glared and bared their teeth, wanting to stab their weapon in Zero's heart. Finally a gladiator with a spear lunged towards him, bringing the sharp point towards Zero's chest. Zero was ready and dodged the attack, the spear now was in front of Zero. Grabbing the wooden pole, Zero brought the spear towards him, making the gladiator fall forward.

As the gladiator fell face down on the dirt battlefield, the supersoldier made an impressive move by twisting the spear around his back. The spear's sharp end then was swiftly pierced into the neck plate of the said gladiator, killing him. A horrifying crunch of the blade crushing the connection between the spinal cord and brain was in the air. The sharp end of the spear oozed out blood as Zero now held a weapon. Using the long pole, Zero used it to maneuver to get out of the circle. The gladiators looked shocked as the scene before them happened very quickly. With their backs turned, Zero striked.

Zero sprinted with the spear out and penetrated a weak spot in the armor of a gladiator - the joints. While some other gladiators had barely had any armor, Zero striked the one with the most armor on. A weapon, a sword, clattered onto the ground as Zero brought the weapon full force onto the back of the gladiator. The armor shattered as well as the spear point. The weapon was useless now. With that in mind, Zero kicked the back of the gladiator into a few more to distract them and picked up the fallen sword off the ground. The stick of the gladiator stuck into the flesh and bone of the gladiator, his screams filling the air.

Many gladiators noticed this and attacked Zero. But the solider was ready. Zero was low and slashed the sword cleanly underneath the helmet of a gladiator, swiping the head clean off. A gladiator with a mace was behind Zero, ready to crush his head. Zero rolled onto the ground as the mace hit the ground with tremendous force. Zero twisted his body on the ground and brought the sword straight up into the visor of another gladiator, the sound of the blade entering the eye socket. The gladiator wielding the mace panicked and slashed the powerful weapon into a full circle, knocking many other gladiators onto the ground. The mace wielding gladiator was much bigger in size than Zero.

With the blade in the face of a gladiator, Zero brought the bloodied blade out jumped onto his feet. The mace wielding gladiator was in the form of recovering from his futile attack and was defenseless. Zero stuck his sword out into the chest of the mace wielding gladiator, penetrating the blade deep within the chest cavity. The gladiator choked up blood as the sharp blade pierced the heart and shattered the ribs. Bringing the sword up even more, Zero lifted the gladiator that was almost twice as big as him, bringing the tip of the blade out of the back of the gladiator. The sword tore through flesh and bone as Zero lifted the giant gladiator off the ground.

More gladiators were still standing and attacked. Three gladiators attacked at the same to overwhelm the soldier. However, Zero did a full back roundhouse kick, his heavy combat boots shattering the helmet of a gladiator. The gladiator seemed to fly across the battlefield and drop dead. Abandoning the sword from the fallen mace wielding gladiator, Zero picked up the mace as the two other gladiators attacked. Doing a dive with the mace in hand, Zero brought the mace back and threw it like a boomerang with all his strength. The mace was in a full circle, knocking the two attacking gladiators off their feet, knocking their breath out of them. Loud crunches was heard as the gigantic ball of steel crushed their skulls.

There was only one gladiator left, and he was very frightened.

Zero sprinted over to the fallen gladiators that got hit with the mace and picked up their lightest weapons. Daggers. The lone gladiator looked on the dead bodies of other gladiators and began to back off, almost running away from Zero. With two daggers in each hand, Zero threw the small weapons at the running gladiator. The two weapons flew in the air right into the back of the neck of the running gladiator. A perfect pierce of the blade hitting flesh impacted as the two blades perfectly hit together, right next to each other.

Zero had killed them all. He was the victor.

**[end]**

The crowd cheered as they had seen an awesome bloodbath of impossible odds. Zero grimaced in pain as his wound on right left shoulder reopened.

"That was amazing!" the announcer said with amazement in his voice. "Just amazing!"

The crowd continued to whoop and cheer on as the blood began to flow out of the fallen gladiators.

"The No-Named, Zero had just accomplished that never was accomplished before!" the announcer continued.

"Ooh... I'm going to be sick..." Wildberry Princess along with many other royalties said.

They didn't like what they saw and excused themselves. Flame King however enjoyed to see Zero display amazing skill.

"Now, the second round of the impossible challenge!" the announcer said. "Open the gates!"

Zero looked over to the iron gates to wait for the opponents, but as he did, the gates didn't even open. However, his gaze shifted over to the side of the wall, in which a bigger gate was hidden. The gate's opening was about ten times bigger than the iron barred one.

Out from the darkness of the gate, multiple red eyes opened, looking straight at Zero.

"Begin!" the announcer said.

* * *

**A/N: Like or no like? :D I've tried my best on the action!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
